Run for me
by EverythingIsDifferent
Summary: Prim's POV during Catching Fire. From the announcement of the Quarter Quell onward. Will be regularly updated at LEAST every other day, if not everyday.
1. Here We Go Again

I stare at the Television in disbelief.

I am surrounded by screams that shake me to my core. I spin around to find the source, only to discover that it's myself.

For a moment, I stop. "No." my small voice is barely audible.

I turn my face around in time to watch Katniss fly out of the door. I can't stop her. I can't go after her. I couldn't move it my life depended on it.

My mother sits down beside me, and clutches me. Holds me tighter than she's ever held me before. I return the embrace willingly. I desperately feel for something solid to hold onto, something to bring me back to my sense. But all that goes away when I feel my mother's sobs wrack her small frame.

I have never seen my mother cry.

Never like this.

Yes, there were tears after we said goodbye to Katniss the first time. Those painful seconds in the Justice building, holding her, and wishing to never let her go. My mother stayed strong until we arrived back at our house in the Seam. She collapsed on the floor.

I close my eyes, and I am taken back to the first games, the games where Katniss volunteered for me. Where I was almost sent of to die and my mother fell to the floor in our house in the Seam…

* * *

><p><em>For a moment, it was as though our father had just died. It was like her life had left her body once more and I was only standing there with a skeleton. That woman was not my mother. After a couple of days of trying to take care of my Mother's frail form, I half expected Katniss to come in the door with burnt bread and rabbits and dandelion leaves. I was waiting for her to come save us once again. It wasn't until the third day that the door creaked open and I jumped up.<em>

_"Katniss!" I cried running towards the door._

_It was not Katniss. But it was almost the same._

_"Gale." I sigh, running towards him._

_I bury my face in his stomach as he stands, taken aback for a moment. And then relaxes and surrounds be with his arms, squeezing me tightly._

_"Hey there Prim." He swallows, pulling my face up to look at his. "It's…. She's…"_

_He struggles for words and fight back the tears for the first time since the day of the Reaping._

_"I know" I nod._

_I stare deep into Gale's eyes. So much like Katniss' I stop breathing for a moment. Their grey eyes, so stony and strong; so unlike my bright blue eyes. They give me strength, and for a moment I think it's her. I think I'm staring into Katniss' eyes, with her olive skin and her dark hair._

_But it's only a moment before the tears fight forward and my body is wracked with the sobs once more. Gale brushes my hair out of my face with his coarse fingers, calming me down._

_"Shhh. It's okay Prim." It's…. okay." He says._

_He doesn't believe it. I can tell._

_I pull back from Gale for a moment. "Can you help me with my mother?" I choke out, staring willingly at his face._

_Surely Katniss has told Gale of my mother's reaction to our father's death; which explains his reaction now._

_Gale jumps into action, going over to my mother's bedside and assessing that she is in fact breathing; her pale crumpled form almost resembling a corpse now. He then jumps towards the counter, throwing his freshly caught game down on the hard surface and beginning to skin the poor squirrel._

_My stomach growls in anticipation and I remember that I haven't eaten for 3 days. I smile at Gale for a fleeting moment, and run out the door to the garden to pick greens._

_My goat Lady wails at me as I rush outside, and I am suddenly so overcome with guilt I forget my circumstances. "I'm sorry Lady… oh my beautiful girl" I bend over and stroke her soft white fur and scratch behind her ears. "I'm sure Katniss will come home with some…" I lose my voice._

_No. Katniss will not come home yet. I tell myself. Yet._

_But she will be home. She will be home, because she promised me._

_Katniss has never broken a promise._

_Not to me._

_The tears well up inside me as my throat swells up and I fight back another set of tears. No. Katniss would not want this. This is not what Katniss would do. If I am to provide for our family as Katniss did, I must become my sister._

_A small puddle at my feet serves as a mirror as I stare intensely, slowly altering my perception until I see a strong, dark face smiling back at me._

_Go on Little Duck, it urges, let's see what you can do._

_Suddenly overcome with a strange sense of hope and strength, I rush back in the house, slamming the door behind me. Gale reacts, taking a defensive stance as he clutches the knife he was using to skin the squirrel. My mother even sits up in bed, broken from her depression for a moment. Was I really that loud?_

_"Katniss will come home." I say, quietly at first. "Katniss will come home!" I scream, repeating it louder and louder until the whole house shakes. "She promised me. And so she will. And until she comes home, we will not wallow. Even if we are half as strong as she has been all these years, then we will survive. But Katniss is coming home, and when she does she will have a house in Victor's Village, and we will have running water, and endless food, and enough money to buy all the beautiful things in the whole of District 12!" I scream my last point; my face clenched in what I'd like to think is a defiant expression._

_Gale stares at me, shocked at such powerful words coming out of such a small, fragile girl, and for a moment I swear respect crosses his eyes. "Okay" he says, whispering._  
><em>"You're right you know," says a frail voice from the corner. "She's coming home." My mother smiles at me. "And when she does, we'll be the richest people in District 12."<em>

_The excitement in her voice takes me back, but I urge her on._

_"Oh, but what about Haymitch Abernathy?" I suggest. "Won't he be richer?"_

_"Of course not my Prim" my mother comes over, hands on my shoulders. "Because he'll be spending all of his money of alcohol, and we're smarter than that, aren't we." Her voice breaks for a moment and she taps the end of my nose._

_"We are." I smile back, and hold my mother in a tighter embrace than I have ever before._

* * *

><p>Lost in my memory, I don't notice the onslaught of visitors to our house. When I open my eyes, I realize that there are more people gathered into our living room than there ever has been.<p>

Hazelle Hawthorne has arrived, bringing along Vicky, Rory and Posy; I search for Gale's familiar face but he doesn't seem to be here. Some of our old friends from the Seam have come by as well, Madge Undersee and a handful of townspeople I recognize have crammed into the small room, all clutching each other, reaching out to touch my mother and I. They give us looks of reassurance, but I take no consolation in their teary eyes.

My mother hasn't left my arms, but she seems to be out of tears. She stares up at my face, her eyes dark and red and in her eyes I see more fear than I ever could have imagined. Fear not only for her daughter's life, but us too. If Katniss doesn't come out of this arena, we will be thrown back into the Seam, and we will be forced to feed ourselves once again; how can we hope to survive without Katniss?

Our whole survival lies on my sister's shoulders. A sister whose already been broken by these games once. Who now has to face these fears once again.


	2. A Sad Hope

I'm not stupid. Although I seem innocent and childish to most due to my small stature and light coloring; I'm tougher than they give me credit for. I've watched the games since I was 6, and not once did I have a nightmare. My parents tried to keep me away, instead I snuck and peeked through the cracks of our small home to stare at the TV screen, where the images of gore and the hellish arena flashed constantly. I did not cry. I did not scream. Instead I simply thought of all of the ways that I could have saved the poor children who died; what plants could've healed this infection, how to treat this wound or that.

In the end, the games did not leave me with fear; but with a sense of loss. A sense of emptiness; knowing that there were ways that I could have stopped this bloodshed.

When I was 11 I discovered that I couldn't stop the death. No matter what I did or thought. That's when I began to fear the games, as I knew that I could become a part of the endless killings.

I watched every second of Katniss' games. My eyes never left the screens, as I knew that every second I saw her, was a second where I was sure she was alive. Other than that, my stomach was wrenched with a painful knot; a fear that never left, and could only be subsided for a moment by the sound of her voice, the flash of her hair -her long braid swinging as she ran through the forest- or her eyes; showing strength even while staring down a tree into the eyes of her enemy.

It was only when she found Peeta that I could sleep at night.

Peeta saved my life as well as Katniss'. If it wasn't for Peeta, she would not have made it through the games, and if it wasn't for him; neither would I have.

I search the room for his sunny blonde hair and broad shoulders; searching for a glimpse of his bright blue eyes, so much like mine. Eyes that gave me hope. He wasn't there, and for a moment my spirits lifted.

_Peeta was going back into these games too_.

Was there a hope then? Could Katniss' make it out? But the smile slowly fell of my face as I realized that the Capitol had already broken the rules for them once; they would not break them again.

There would only be one victor this year.

And I knew that it would not be Peeta.

From the first Games, I knew Peeta could not lie. Sure, about certain things; but not about his feelings. That's how I knew he truly loved Katniss.

When he did lie, about the obvious things, his eyes glanced to the left for a quick moment. I knew this, as Katniss' had once told me that mine did the same. I saw his eyes glance that way in his interview, but after watching the re-runs of his confession of love for my sister; I was startled to find that the same twitch was not there.

It never was. Not when he spoke to Katniss. Not when he told her of his feelings. Not when he told her about the Valley Song, and about the first time he fell in love with her. Never.

That gave me hope. That someone other than my mother, Gale and myself could love Katniss that deeply -that, that same person was in the arena with her- filled me with the kind of hope I have never experienced. And over the games, I began to realize just how much Peeta was like me; and just how much he and Katniss' belonged together.

When he helped her win the first games, and they stood there with the berries together, I knew that I was forever indebted to him. I also knew that I was not the only person who would give my life to save my sister. And I had no doubt that he would do the same in this second arena.

I sat there, wondering where he was, how his family was reacting with him being sent back to the arena, when all of a sudden the door flew open.

"Where is she?" asked Peeta.

He looked as though his face had broken.

"Where is she?" he continued to ask as he circulated the room, pointing fingers and shaking people shoulders as necessary. Finally he came over to me.

"Prim…" he spoke softly, his voice cracking. "Where is Katniss?" he pleaded.

I shake my head at him, and throw my arms around his shoulders. He face crumples and falls gently to my shoulder. We stay there for a moment, and when he pulls his face away my shoulder is soaked through, I stare into his sad eyes for a moment.

"I'll bring her back Prim." He whispers. "I promise."

A faint smile plays on my lips and I speak before I even realize what I've said.

"Just don't let them turn you into a monster." I whisper.

He forces a smile and stares past me at the wall. "If I'm gonna die." He says. "I'll die as me…" he looks directly into my eyes. "I won't let them change me in the arena." He says.

Peeta jumps up without another word and I watch him walk out the door.

_I believe you,_ I say to myself. _I really do._


	3. In My Arms

I stay silent on the couch after Peeta leaves, until I see another face come through the door. The dark stormy eyes find me, and Gale comes straight towards to couch. We know the drill; we've done this before.

Gale sits beside me, silent and still, his huge mass shaking. I know he's just as scared as I am. I put my hand on his knee, which is almost humourous- I barely conceal his kneecap with my slender palm. He places his massive fist over mine, and his rough, callused hands give me a warm strength.

We sit there together in silence as slowly, one by one, everyone leaves. Katniss hasn't returned. My mother rumbles around our house, slowly busying her hands with everything.

Her fingers shake as she wipes dishes and they clack as she tries to stack them and put them away. Gale is completely absorbed in his thoughts, and I stare into the roaring fireplace.

The girl on fire. Katniss.

Could it be that the flames that once inspired my sisters rise to fame could now consume her? Would the flames take her away from me? I push the thought out of my mind and rise off the couch, startling Gale who clearly forgot where he was.

I walk across the room to my mother and take her trembling hands. She gasps, searching for breath as the sobs wrack through her once more, and I stare into her eyes, so much like mine, and plead for her to be strong. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she clutches at me.

I don't want her to let go.

We hear noises out the front, and Gale jumps to his feet, rushing to the doorway. I don't want to leave my mothers arms, so I turn my head and hope for my sister.

Gale swings the door open and violently pulls whoever it is into their arms. I'm certain it's Katniss. Gale would never hold anyone else. Her arms reach around his back, and while one searches desperately for something to grasp on his jacket, I find the other sloshing a clear liquid down Gale's back.

_She went to Haymitch first_, I think to myself. I'm further convinced as I see Katniss collapse in the doorway into Gale's arms, the glass bottle falling from her loose grip and shattering across the floor. Gale picks her up husband and wife style –how appropriate- and carries her silently up the stairs.

Reluctantly, I release myself from my mother's embrace and silently go over to clean up the pieces of Katniss' mess.

That night, I don't sleep. I sit on the couch, and watch the flames slowly die, losing their brilliant power as they turn into ashes and dust. I try not to think, but my mind doesn't like being still. After a while, my mother abandons my side, and goes to bed; leaving me to my own devices.

For the next few hours, I don't hear what's going on around me. I sit and watch the flames die, completely lost to the world. But I hear Gale tiptoe down the stairs in the early morning light, and hear him silently shut our door to everything outside, as he runs back to the Seam, to his family; where he is needed.

At dawn, my mother comes and sits down beside me on the couch. She urges me to change my clothes, and I do as she says; I can't afford not to.

We open the window curtains, letting the cool morning light pool into the house, and there's a quiet knock on the door.

Peeta walks in.

"Hi…" he says shyly, avoiding my mother's gaze as he always does. "I uh…" he holds up a package of bakery bread. "Thought you might want it…. I made too much." He shrugs, forcing a smile.

My mother, for the first time in my memory, walks up to Peeta and hugs him.

"Thank you," she says softly. "Would you like to stay and have some tea?"

Peeta stands there aghast for a moment. "Thank you… really…. But I need to go talk to Haymitch."

Of course. The look in his eyes tells me he's determined to do something for these games. I don't have to guess what.

"Thank you Peeta" I smile up at his face. "It smells delicious."

I reach for his hand and he squeezes for a moment before turning and leaving, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder at us. My mother and I move into a rhythm, boiling the tea and preparing toast. We sit, and eat slowly; not talking.

And then we hear a retching sound upstairs.

No words pass between us as we prepare a tray of tea and toast and head up to Katniss' room. We gently push open the door, and find Katniss soaking wet between the sheets. As we enter she bursts into tears and buries her face in the pillow.

I can count on one hand the times I've seen my sister cry. And it's still too many times. Instinctively, I place the tray on a chair and climb into the bed, curling up next to Katniss. My mother takes Katniss' other side, and we both set about to calming her down, gently rubbing her back and arms and making gentle _shushing_ sounds as she slowly lets all of her tears fall.

I run to the bathroom and get a towel, and begin on Katniss' hair, rhythmically drying it and combing out the knots as mother convinces Katniss to eat. We dress her and cover her in the soft blankets and lie with her as she falls back asleep.

I lie in bed with Katniss until noon, just staring at her face. Watching her calm expression as she sleeps, I can pretend that nothings happened. I can pretend it's just another day. Looking at her like this, it's hard to believe she isn't safe and sound right here, in my arms, without a care in the world.


	4. The Reaping

The next few months pass as a blur of watching Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch train, healing their sore muscles, helping my mother treat people with wounds from lashes, and sleepless nights spent staring at the fire as it burns.

My only confidant is Rory Hawthorne it seems, and so it is that everyday at school we sit at lunch and I confide in him, and he comforts me.

But in the strangest way.

We don't talk about the games, Katniss, Gale or even our lives.

We create stories.

Rory and I sit together under the tree at school and let our words spin stories. We lie together in the tall grass, and allow our stories to build up a wall around us- we are safe within our adventures. We create stories that could be real; of escaping to the forest, fighting off mutations and dangerous animals alike. Stories of people meeting in the unlikeliest of places, like space or the sky. We imagine the other districts, and create adventures of us wandering through them, exploring Panem at our own free will.

It's like my own version of therapy, and so everyday, my one escape is Rory. And I grow fonder of him each day, as he slowly brightens my world for an hour at a time. He makes it seem less painful, more bearable. He makes the pain feel less real; and I know I help him escape everything too. It can't be easy to watch your older brother do what Gale does. Nobody should lose their father and then, lose their older brother as he is forced to take on that role.

Over the months, Rory and I depend on each other more and more, and our imaginations grow as our stories become wilder and more intricate. They have to, as our worlds just grow more painful, and the escape is so much more essential.

Katniss and I don't talk much throughout this time. She sometimes comes and sits with me by the fire, but normally Peeta tires her out too much.

I'm grateful for those quiet moments though. Where Katniss lays her head in my lap as I braid her thick dark hair. I braid it into ropes so numerous, or so thick. Rope that seems so incredibly strong, as though they could withstand any force.

Just like Katniss.

And every night as I fall asleep, I dream of ropes, and flames and strength, cold grey eyes, losing their light, which then fade into adventures with Rory, saving the world and smiling so wide my face hurts. Being able to leap out of a tree and fly over the fences that keep us inside like caged birds.

I learn to love to dream, and fear it at the same time.

Because every moment I dream, is a moment I could spend with my sister.

But the months pass by quicker than I could've hoped, and soon it's the day of reaping once again. I stand not with girls my age, but with my mother, clutching her hand tightly and daring not to blink as I stare at my sister. They've enclosed the victors in separate pens, like sheep, and Katniss stands alone with Haymitch and Peeta enclosed in their own pen next to her. Effie Trinket, the escort, seems considerably unhappy compared to previous years. And I am reminded that she knows the tributes this time; this time she's watching her friends die.

And for a fleeting moment, I am filled with the urge to run up to the stage and hug her, because now she finally knows how it feels. And it doesn't feel good.

The ceremony itself lasts moments, and we are all thankful, as the hot sun beating down creates such discomfort, that one is almost distracted from the constant presence of machine guns trained on the citizens. _We don't deserve this_, I think. _Would you shoot me, if I ran up to hug my sister? Would that inspire a rebellion? Would that prove just how evil you are?_ And for a moment, I consider it.

But it would be too easy to do. And I don't want Katniss to watch me die.

Then she might never come home.

First, Katniss is called and she goes up to stand beside Effie, and then Haymitch's name is drawn, but it's barely a second before Peeta volunteers to take his place.

Tears sting the back of my eyes, as I find myself grateful. I don't want Peeta to die, but I don't want Katniss to either. Having Peeta in the arena with her, gives me more hope.

I play with the goodbyes in my head. All the words I wish to say to Katniss. All the words that need to be said. I so long to hug her just one more time before she's gone, and I'm thankful for the time she'll be given in the Justice Building afterwards. But as the crowd disperses, and my mother and I walk hurriedly towards the grand entrance of the building, two peacekeepers block our way. "New procedure" they say without emotion. "No visitors allowed to see the tributes before they leave for the Capitol this year. They've already boarded the train at this point."

I break. My face shatters into a million pieces as a guttural scream escapes my throat. "NO" I shout. "NO. KATNISS." I run towards the train tracks, racing as fast as my short legs can carry me, before two strong arms swiftly- but gently- pick me up and begin to carry me.

I bang on the broad shoulder that I'm now rested on. My screaming continues, and I scream out Katniss' name a hundred times -a thousand times- before I realize whose carrying me.

Gale.

It's all too much like the year before, and my body begins to shake as my screams get caught in my throat and my tears well up inside my eyes. I shake violently as I go quiet, and Gale slowly puts me feet on the ground and pulls me into his arms.

"I just…" whispers Gale, choking on his words. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He says, as for the first time in my life, I watch tears fall down his strong face. I stand there; staring blankly at him as he lets the sobs shake is body and tries to stifle the tears.

I lean forward, wipe his tears and plant a kiss on his forehead, and he looks up to me, blankly.

"He'll bring her back for us…" I whisper, not believing it myself. "She'll come back."

I force a smile. "She promised me."

Gale sadly smiles back and he holds me, as I dissolve once more into tears, this time repeating those same words.

_She'll come back. She promised me. She said she would. She'll come back…_

Gale lifts my limp body up, and carries me across the square. I didn't realize how many people had come to answer my scream.

I see the bakers, Peeta's family. His brothers stare at me pitifully, but his mother looks grave. His father, on the other hand, has an expression that I can't read. I'm struck by how much he looks like Peeta and give him a fleeting smile as I glance around the crowd.

People I've met. People I've never met. Everyone came to my scream, and they all stand there as though they want to do something; but can't. As though they are afraid to act. And I am reminded once again of the machine guns trained on all of our backs.

I silently will for one to shoot me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! just thought I'd take a sec to thank you all for reading up to this point. I'm really happy that everyone whose reviewed has had such positive feedback! I'm totally open to all criticism, notes, thoughts, anything, so please review my work! <strong>

**I've got a lot more going on in later chapters, so please keep reading! I appreciate it so much.**


	5. What to Say

Gale carries me gently back, not to my house in Victors Village, but to his house in the Seam. My mother is already there, curled up on the couch being comforted by Hazelle, and Gale sets me down next to her.

My mother blubbers her disbelief beside me. "What kind of person doesn't let a mother say goodbye to her daughter?" Exasperated, she collapses into Hazelle's shoulder and her next words are muffled by the fabric. "I could kill them for what they've done… I will kill them for taking her away from me."

Gale takes a seat across from me and we sit for moments that feel like hours, until Rory comes in, trailed by Vick. He walks in with a strange limp, and it takes me a moment to register that there is a massive lump on his leg.

Posy's butt trails along the ground as her brother slides his foot into the house.

Her endless happiness is stifled, and the giggling sounds that normally come out of her mouth are silenced. I have never been more grateful and sad at the same time. She shouldn't be feeling this. She's so young. She doesn't understand, but she knows something is wrong.

She picks her small self up off the ground, and walks over to Gale who automatically opens his arms as she climbs up into his lap and clutches at his neck. My heart breaks as she leans up to Gale's face and wipes away his tears.

"No crying Gale-y." she says, the soft lilt of hope present in her voice. "No tears." She buries her small head in his chest and I so long to hold my own sister, my Katniss.

We spend the rest of the day on the Hawthorne's couch, and that night they all follow us back to Victor's Village, taking up all of our beds and spare rooms. Gale sleeps on the couch, so that Katniss' bed remains empty.

And so at once we fall into a simple pattern of actions. Every morning my mother and Hazelle wake and prepare breakfast, and clean up after Gale -he wakes up for the early morning of a miner, and we don't see him much, except for when he comes home at night, soaked through with coal. Then, us kids go off to school, Rory and I side by side, as I hold Posy's hand tight, leading her all the way into her classroom. We learn, we eat, we learn again; and then we return home. Rory and I sit together at lunch, and he tries to engage me in storytelling again, but my thoughts are with Katniss, and I refuse to think of anything but her. Normally we just sit in the shade under a tree in silence, and watch the clouds. Sometimes he holds my hand. Other times I lean my head against his shoulder. After school, we return home to my mother and Hazelle, and we all sit around the fire in the living room, reading, sitting, and sometimes crying until it's time to eat once more, watch the mandatory Capitol broadcast of pre-game events and information and go to bed.

I don't like to be around my mother when I get home. Everyday, we arrive home from school on cue and my mother's red-rimmed eyes answer the door, beckoning us inside. Either I go up and hide in my room, or go sit in Katniss'.

When we first moved in, there were three large rooms. We gave the best to my mother; the one with a large window overlooking the garden and the meadow in the distance, a large bed with a desk, and the largest bathroom attached. The next two rooms were roughly the same, but I insisted Katniss take the one with the walls painted a soft, natural green. The window gave her a clear view to the fence and, of course, the forest.

I knew that even if I could not give my sister everything she wanted, I could at least let her see the world she belonged to everyday. Let her see the one place she was truly at peace. I hoped it would give her some happiness.

Now, I just come in and sit by the window, sit in the chair, sweep the floor. But I dare not touch the bed. It still smells like Katniss; like pine needles, and the woods, and –coincidentally- like fire. Sometimes I pretend to fluff the pillows while actually inhaling the intoxicating smell of my sister… it gives me a strange sense of hope, but I don't let it fill my head. To have too much hope is to ask for something bad to happen.

Normally, I'm alone in my little ritual in Katniss' room. Until one Sunday when I was so busy 'fluffing the pillows' that I didn't hear the door creak open.

Gale stands there, tall and stony faced as ever, his huge stature filling the doorway -but not menacingly. For a moment, I feel as though I've been caught red-handed, so I gently place the pillow down on the bed and pretend to smooth the wrinkled sheets.

Gale takes tentative steps towards me, and sits down on the edge of the bed, watching my face as I rhythmically smooth the covers once, and again, avoiding his gaze. We haven't spoken since the reaping, and I'm too afraid that if I open my mouth again I'll cry. I don't have to speak though, as Gale's voice breaks through my pleasant Sunday silence.

"What should I have told her?" He asks me.

His eyes are soft and sad, but the rest of him is still and strong, in stark contrast with his pleading expression.

"Goodbye." I reply, smoothing the sheets once more before gently sitting at the edge of the bed next to Gale.

"I wanted to say more." He plays with his fingers. "I want… I wanted to hold her one last time."

"And you will." I say without missing a beat. "When she comes home."

I place my hands over his fidgeting fingers, and quiet them. Gale stares down at me, and I feel utterly powerless. Compared to him, I'm like a tiny mouse. I feel useless, powerless against the overwhelming sad silence. We sit there, and Gale speaks up, breaking the silence once again.

"What would you have said?" he asks softly. "What did you want to say?"

"For me?" I play with my thumbs. "I don't know… I think I would've just held her, and let whatever I was thinking out. I'd tell her I love her, and I'd tell her everything I wanted her to remember, everything I felt she needed to know."

"Like what?"

"Like a lot of things. I don't know." I pause for a moment. "Everything."

Gale pushes me further, and I find that I can't put it into words for him. These feelings, they were meant for Katniss, and I knew that I could've looked into her eyes and she would've understood. Gale, he doesn't get me like that. So instead, I turn the conversation back to him.

I stand up and begin to pace. "What would you have told her, given the chance?"

"Gale lets out a fleeting, sad, smile and buries his chin in his chest. "I would've reminded her that we… that I love her. And always will. And I don't care how, but I need her to come back to me." His shoulder shake. "That she has to come back, to give me another chance. That I can't live without her, as a friend or as… more."

He sits at the edge of the bed sobbing into his shirt and I kneel down in front of him, trying to cover his massive fists with my own small palms. It's still such a shock to see him cry. It's almost surreal, seeing the tears drip down from his strong eyes. It doesn't look right. It feels wrong.

"You're not alone Gale." I whisper, tears now falling down my own cheeks. "You and me. We both want her back. And she, she wants to come back… to come back to us…" my voice wavers. "She'll fight for us."

Gale snorts, as he raises his head to meet mine, wiping away the tears and snot that stains his face. "But don't you see Prim." He stares into my eyes, his expression scaring me. "She shouldn't have to. She shouldn't be the only one fighting… We –the districts- we should be fighting back. I… I should be fighting." He breaks away from my gaze and stares out the window. "I just don't know how yet."

I stand up, and step back from Gale. His words turn to venom as he spits them out, staring at the window. "It's wrong Prim… It's so wrong. And it shouldn't happen. Not anymore… It's going to end, and the people will end it. We'll fight back, show them what we're made of." He turns to me again, and his expression is almost violent. "I don't know what's going to happen. But all I know is that, if they kill her, I'll kill as many of them as I can."

I stare at the floor, all of a sudden afraid. Gale senses this, and immediately starts fidgeting with his hands again, softening his expression. "I'm sorry Prim."

"I know Gale. It's okay. I feel the same way sometimes…" I choose my words carefully. "I just don't think I could ever actually do it."

Gale leans back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, and after the tension has ceased, I go and sit down next to him.

"Hey Prim." He whispers.

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do if she doesn't come home?"

I sit there, mulling over my answer. "I don't know."

Gale slowly rises and stands, not looking at me as I play with my fingers. He gets up, and leaves without another word.

_She's coming back. _I tell myself. _No need to worry about it until she's home._

I smooth the bed once more, erasing the creases where Gale and I sat, and sit by the windows until the sun slowly sets and the sky is a lovely, soft orange colour. My mother calls me down, and I reluctantly leave Katniss' room to join the rest of our household in the living room.

Tonight, is the opening ceremonies of the 75th Hunger Games.


	6. A Haunting Entrance

I walk down the stairs and take my place on the couch next to Rory. He smiles at me as I sit down, and I force one back at him. I feel bad for the silence I've given him since Katniss left. It's not fair. He needs help just as much as I do, and I've denied him that. He holds out his hand and I instinctively reach over and take hold of it. His fingers rub the back of my palm and I sigh as I lean over and sink into his shoulder. He rests his head on mine and for a precious moment I feel so comfortable, safe and warm.

I'm so thankful for him.

Posy runs in from the bedroom she and her mother share, and sees us on the couch. She squeals and begins singing a song. "Prim and Roooorryy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-…"

She's unable to finish as Gale swoops down and scoops her into his arms.

"That's enough there Posy." He smiles and she giggles in his arms.

"Put me down!" she screams, half-laughing, half-serious.

Gale taunts her for a few more minutes, hanging her upside down, shaking her as she giggles, until he plops himself down in the chair and places her in his lap. Posy reclines against him, taking advantage of the large human pillow.

Vick walks in, and seemingly avoids Rory and I on the couch. Instead he sits at Gale's feet and shoots Rory a look. I ignore it; I feel too safe to give up my spot next to Rory.

Hazelle walks in with my mother and they give each other a knowing look before sitting down on the couch next to us. They turn on the TV and the whole house is filled with awful Capitol music and bright colours as the ads flash on the TV before us.

Fur hair accessories, diamond-encrusted shoestrings, pet collars that light up when you attach the leash. _Who needs all this?_ I think of the people in the districts, starving in order to get enough food to eat. It's only a moment before I look at Gale's face.

His reaction is priceless.

He is so obviously disgusted by the Capitol's consumerism that he doesn't even bother to hide his expression. His nose is turned up and his mouth looks as though he just ate something awful. I can't help but notice how much he looks like a pig and I laugh to myself.

"What's so funny?" Rory whispers at me.

"Check out Gale's face." I suggest, and Rory immediately breaks into laughter.

And so we sit there, silently laughing with each other, until I let go of his hand to wipe my eyes, and he takes his arm and throws it nonchalantly around my shoulder.

I feel a sudden thrill as I lean back into Rory's side, and he gently drapes his hand over my arm. It surprising how natural it feels, to be in Rory's arms. And I am more comfortable than ever lying beside him here on the couch. I smile up at him and he smiles back, and we are held there in that precious moment until the telltale trumpets blast from the television, and I go still. They blast the opening music, and the ceremony begins.

My eyes are glued to the television and my hands are fists as I watch the different tributes roll out into the City Circle. I have to remind myself to keep breathing.

I count them down in my head, _1…2…3…4…5…_ All the way to 12. And out they come.

Peeta and Katniss are haunting. Their dark makeup and smoldering costumes remind me of the coal left over after a fire. Still burning, but ignited in a much more demure way. The passion, heat and strength are still there, but in a hidden, dangerous way. And that's my sister. That's what she represents in these games.

I remember her original entrance into the Tribute Parade for the 74th Games, and I recall the flaming crowns and capes they wore as they were shown off to the Capitol. They looked so beautiful, and radiant as they rode through the streets alight.

Now they suggest something darker. _Something much more threatening._

I remember the waves and kisses my sister threw to the audience only one year ago, how Gale and I sat there awestruck as a Katniss we did not know won over the crowd. Now here is a girl I recognize; still holding Peeta's hand, but much more dark; not smiling, no waves, and no kisses. It's almost as though the crowd isn't there. Their defiance only encourages the crowd to be louder as they scream her name throughout the city. I'm struck with pride at her strength. She looks so powerful, so brave. I feel honored to call her my own sister.

For a second, I feel sure that she'll come home.

My happiness dissipates as President Snow takes the stand to give the official welcome. He stands atop a podium and addresses Panem, and I'm so still with fear that I find myself gasping for breath. I'm overcome with the scent of roses and blood that filled the house when he came before the Victory Tour. The stench was so strong, and I at first recognized the sickly sweet smell of blood, but the contrast of the rose was the worst. I felt sick, and even worse still when Katniss came out of the study, her face pale as a ghost.

I've felt sick at the sight of roses since.

I want to cry, and scream, and yell, and die all at the same time. This is the man who sent my sister off to die not once, but twice. This is the man who is causing all this suffering. And yet there he is, looking as well fed as ever, atop a podium in the middle of the wealthiest part of Panem, with his characteristic white rose pinned in his lapel. I'm disgusted.

I wish they would stop showing his face. I just want to see Katniss and Peeta.

I get my wish as the camera follows the District 12 chariot as it round the City Circle one last time before disappearing into the training center.

I feel empty.

I sit there on the couch as everyone slowly makes his or her final comments and leaves.

Hazelle is the first up, picking up Posy on her way, ready to put her to sleep.

Gale is next, jumping up after his mother, clearly not able to stand it any longer. He heads out the back door and it shuts loudly behind him as he storms off into the dense trees behind our house.

My mother sits for a while longer, as though she were willing the TV to give her one last glimpse of her beautiful daughter, and then she gives up. Urging Vick off to bed as she heads up the stairs.

Rory and I are left on the couch alone, and we sit in silence, watching the Capitol's famous Claudius Templesmith and Ceaser Flickerman talk about the various tributes and who they're betting on winning.

"You okay?" Rory whispers at me, concerned.

I lose it. I begin sobbing into Rory's chest, and his arms wrap around me, holding me tight to him. We stay there until I finish crying, and he lifts my chin up so my eyes meet his.

"She'll be okay Prim." He says softly.

I nod, and rest my ear on his chest, not wanting to start crying again. He readjusts his arms so his grip on me is even tighter, but still gentle, and begins to play with my hair. I sit there and listen to his heartbeat, and find peace within the steady _bah-dump_ in his chest. It's predictable, soothing; real. We sit there in comfortable silence for about an hour, until Gale throws the back door open angrily, and begins to storm in the house.

He stops when he sees us, and his face melts and seems to break as he stands there for just a moment too long, watching us.

I forget for a minute that technically, we're on his bed. He has after all been sleeping on the couch. But Rory soon covers up our mistake.

"Hey Gale, go on and go into my room. Take the bed. I'll be in there in a sec. We can share tonight." He urges his brother.

Gale, for once, doesn't put up a fight and walks off to Rory's bedroom.

Rory and I sit there for a few more minutes in our embrace, until Gale calls out from the room softly.

"Roooooory." He threatens. "Get the hell in here."

Hazelle quips out from the other room. "Gale. Language."

"Rory." Gale repeats, sticking his head out the door. "Would you _please_ get the hell in here?" He raises his eyebrows.

Rory sighs. "Coming."

We stand up and Rory brushes my hair out of my face and the way he looks in my eyes makes me blush, though I don't fully understand why

"Goodnight Prim." He says, and hugs me tight.

"Goodnight Rory." I reply.

He releases me, but keeps me within arms length. "Think you'll be up to telling some stories tomorrow?" He stares at his feet. "I really miss them know."

I smile and nod. "I miss them too."

Rory nods and smiles and heads off to bed, and I slowly make my way up the stairs. I climb under the covers of my bed, and stare at the ceiling, with thoughts of two people running through my head.

Rory and Katniss. Two complete opposites.

One makes me smile, when I'm sad. The other makes me sad, but inspires me to smile.

I go back and forth between the two in my head, drawing comparisons and contrasts, thinking of the two people who mean so much to me in different ways.

I toss and turn until I fall into a fitful sleep.


	7. Run For Your Life

I wake up early in the morning for school, and all day I'm plagued with images of Katniss.

She just looked so strong and proud. I know I wasn't the only one mesmerized by her. She was beautiful, but she was dangerous too.

Rory and I sit together at lunch, and we sit close under our tree and begin to tell our stories once again. I'm surprised how much I missed them. My mind naturally begins to release the words, spinning stories and tales, and today they're all centered on a female heroine: a strong young woman.

"You're thinking of Katniss aren't you?" Rory questions after I come up with the 15th scenario of a strong, female character.

"Maybe." I say, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, it's okay." He says. "It's just amazing how many stories you can put her in… and in every single one." He turns to face me. "It's still so real and, believable."

"She's the ultimate fighter." I smile. "You'd be hard pressed to find someone to rival her."

"I still remember being surprised that you two were sisters."

"What?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "Once, when we were younger, Gale had one of Katniss' arrows that he was fixing for her, and he brought me with him when he went to your house to drop it off. He stopped at the pen outside and fed your goat something, but I knocked on the door and your mother answered, with you behind her. I thought we were at the wrong house and I was so embarrassed. But then Gale greeted her and handed her the arrow. Katniss came up behind you then and I was struck by how different you were and yet..."

"And yet what?" I turn to face him.

"And yet, as I learned later, you two are both the same." He gazes into my eyes. "You're both fighters. You don't give up. You're both strong in your own way. It always shocked me how similar you two actually were."

I smile brightly. I have never once been told that I was similar to Katniss. This is the greatest compliment anyone could have given me.

I tell Rory so and he blushes and mumbles something to himself about it just being the truth, and we lay there quietly for a few more minutes until the bell rings, calling us back into class.

For the rest of the day, I'm struck with the strong urge to tell Katniss what Rory said. Tell her about sitting on the couch with him. Tell her about Gale. Tell her about everything.

I want to tell her everything I didn't get to say before she left. And then, on the walk home, it hits me.

I'll write her a letter.

I'm practically dragging Posy behind me as I speed home, desperate to begin on my letter to Katniss. I throw the door open and let go of Posy as I speed upstairs to my room and grab a pencil and a paper, and begin to write.

_Katniss,_

_ I never got to say goodbye. It was the most painful feeling I have ever experienced. So I'm writing this letter to give to you when you come home. I'll give it to you as you sit by the window, like you did when we first moved in after the first games. You'll sit there, and you'll read it. And everything will be told, and I won't have this pain in my stomach, knowing that I haven't said all I could._

_ Katniss. I know you feel alone. And I know this is not fair. It isn't for me either. Letting you go the first time was the hardest thing I've ever had to do; and this is only worse. I have let you risk your life for mine more times than I can count, and I have never returned the favor, and it makes me so sad. I feel guilty Katniss. You never should have been in those games in the first place; but you did it because I asked you to protect me, and so you did. You saved me, and I feel so incredibly guilty Katniss, but I must ask you to do one more thing._

_Run Katniss._

_Run for your life._

_ These Games are not the end for you. They don't have to be. So don't let them be. Show everyone all that you are; show them everything I know you are. And don't give up. Please. You can't. If you give up, I give up. And I know you don't want that. I have spent all of my life beside you, and I know that you are more than what the Capitol has made you out to be. You are more than just a survivor, you are my survivor. You will win, and you will come home to me and to mom. And to Gale._

_ We all need you._

_So run for everything that you are, and everything you want. Because you can do it Katniss. I know you can. You can beat the odds again._

_ I know it's selfish, but I can't help it; I need to hear you again. I need to hear your voice; I need to braid your hair. I need to have you back here with me in District 12, so you can't give up okay? You're not allowed to give up. Because as long as you don't give up, I won't either. You're not alone. I am with you every step of the way. You are not doing this alone. You are never alone. I am with you every step of the way from now, until you come home, until the day you close your eyes for the last time. So don't you dare give up. Not on yourself. Not on me._

_ And don't give up in Peeta either. Katniss. He's a good man. He loves you so much, and he's going to help bring you back to me, so don't you dare tell him otherwise. He promised me. And he's just as stubborn as you. You'd be surprised just how alike you two actually are. So don't you dare think you're alone. Not for a second. Because when you come home, we can start over again and we can leave all of this behind us._

_Just promise me you'll run for your life._

_ Today Rory Hawthorne told me that we're similar. It's the first time I've ever heard someone say that, and it made sense. We're sisters Katniss. And though my hair is light and yours is dark, we are still so very much the same. I won't give up, if you won't. I will survive Katniss. I will make sure Mom and I survive until you come home. Just like you helped us survive when Dad died. Just make sure you come home, because you still have so much more to teach me._

_ I love you Katniss. You're not alone. So Run. Run fast, and survive. Come back home to me. Because you promised._

_-Prim_

I fold up the letter, and seal it in an envelope, writing Katniss' name clearly on the front. I walk into Katniss' room, and place it in the drawer of her bedside table. The second I walk into my own room, I crumble to the floor.

I lay there for at least an hour until Rory comes in looking for me. In finding me, he lifts me up and carries me over to the bed. I sob violently into his chest as he strokes my back.

"It's okay Prim. It's okay to cry." He soothes me.

We lay back on the bed as I continue to cry and I curl up into a ball, nestled in the crook of his arm. We lay there for what feels like forever, and my tears slowly dry up. But Rory remains, and doesn't let go of me.

And I don't want him to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody :) So I thought I'd just make a quick note and give some credit, the song that majorly inspired this whole piece is called <em>Run For Your Life<em> by The Fray, and its off of their new album. It's incredible, and it is actually so incredibly relevant to the whole Prim and Katniss relationship. If you haven't heard it I highly recommend you check it out. It's such a perfectly beautiful song. Anywho, yes :) I thought I'd just throw that out on the table.**

**Thank you so much for reading this far! I'll update again soon!**


	8. A Grim Reminder

The next morning I wake with a strange feeling. It's as though my chest is lighter. The letter must have cleared it up for me. But just feel powerful. I feel indestructible. It's a welcome change.

_It's a wonder that I'm still standing._ I think to myself as I brush out my hair. _It's a wonder that all of us are still standing here together._

I think of all that we've been through in the past year, and I realize just how lucky we are to have survived through everything. And I know that I won't give up. I will be as strong as Katniss is; as strong as she'd want me to be.

_I won't surrender, I will fight back._

As I prepare myself for the day I feel a strange hope inside me. It feels like warmth in my chest, and it's something I haven't felt in a while. And I am so thankful.

I have a few extra moments to spare in my room, and so I braid my hair like Katniss does her own. I struggle with my fingers, but I go through the motions she taught me.

_Okay little Duck. Bring the outside in, now pick up more, and now repeat… _

After redoing it a couple of times, I'm pleased with the result and I stare at myself into the mirror. I feel braver. More like the sister of the girl on fire. More like a survivor. I give the mirror an icy stare.

It doesn't work. I can't look menacing. I laugh at pathetic attempt at looking dangerous and resolve to give up on that.

_You don't have to look tough to be a survivor_, I remind myself.

I head downstairs and my mother gives me a warm smile as she sees my hair. I sit down at the table, and she comes over to inspect my handiwork.

"Well done Prim. It looks lovely." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and gives me a piece of toast to eat.

Rory and I gather up Vick and Posy and head out the door to school.

Today I not only hold Posy's hand, but Rory's, and I love how it feels. So natural and simple. I feel so much stronger, with my hair in a braid and Rory's hand in mine. I can't help but walk a little taller. Rory notices.

"You're smiling more today." He says as we stand at our lockers before class. "I like it. You should try it more often" he teases and walks off to class.

I stand at my locker and blush uncontrollably, though I don't know why. I feel almost guilty, standing here with a rush of happiness while Katniss sits in the Capitol.

I wonder if she feels the same way when Peeta compliments her. Or when Gale does. I never really spoke to her about boys and what to do with them, and I'll admit I regret that now. But it all seems rather trivial considering that she's in the Training Center right now, watching her competition for the first time.

_Stupid Prim. Focus on the big picture. _

But the guilt subsides as I remind myself that she's not in the arena yet, and as long as I stay strong, she will as well. So I allow myself a small spring in my step as I walk off to class.

At the end of the day, the four of us are walking home when the first camera crew spots us. The Capitol citizens must have only been in town for a few hours, but they recognize me easily from all the airtime I got in the last games.

I became their "family-member poster-child", and I remember hiding out in my room for the majority of the Games, as leaving the front door meant having microphones and cameras shoved in my face. And all they ever wanted to hear from me were the same things over and over; what I thought of Peeta and Katniss' love; the emotional trauma I was undergoing and all the other invasive, ignorant questions they could think of. I tried desperately to mention the injustice of it all in subtle ways, but they always cut that out of the interviews before they aired it.

The camera crew rushes over to us now, and I slightly remember the horrid man with the bright blue skin and diamonds in his teeth from the last games.

"Little Everdeen!" he coos at me in the most demeaning way imaginable. "Oh good, we were just going to try and find you, but here you are! Laurites, Ravinia! Come over here! I found the little Everdeen!" He gestured for his camera crews to follow.

By the time his crew reached him, Rory had picked up Posy and was dragging Vick and me by the hand, but the man reached out and snatched my arm and began questioning me.

I stammered as a camera was shoved in my face once again, and I urged Rory to take the others home. Instead, he insisted Vick take Posy home, and stood behind me, holding my hand.

"So Primrose. You've grown up since we've last seen you. How's everything been?" He asked this as though it was the most important answer he'd ever receive, and I couldn't help but play with him a little bit.

"Oh it's been great you know. Katniss got reaped for the second time, but other than that life's been absolutely… peachy." I smile sarcastically.

Rory holds my hand tight as they continue to question me about my opinion on everything, from the costumes at the Tribute Parade to what Katniss will get for her training score to her relationship with Peeta. Then the woman called Ravinia notices Rory's hand holding mine.

"Oh Prim. Who is this? Your boyfriend?" she asks cutely.

I stammer for a moment, taken aback. "Uh… No… Uh. This is Rory Hawthorne. My cousin." Rory's grip tightens on mine for a moment.

But these Capitol types lose interest pretty quick. "Oh." She says disappointedly, and steps back so the blue man can ask me a final question.

"So Primrose. You've seen the other tributes by now, what do you think are Katniss' chances of getting out alive?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think you're sister will live through these games?"

I can feel myself beginning to lose it. "Yes. Katniss is coming home."

"What makes you say that?"

"She promised." My voice cracks.

"Yes but… with all the other tributes being Victors as well… it's a much different game to play, don't you think?" he presses.

The tears well up in my eyes as I look directly into the camera.

"Katniss is coming home to me. I don't care what anyone else says. Katniss will come home." I speak defiantly.

"But what about Peeta? How do you think this will change the dynamic of their relationship?"

That's it. I'm done. I lose it as the tears start pouring down my cheeks, and I scream into the blue mans face. "One of them will die you idiot! There's won't be a relationship left for you to worry about the dynamic of! Don't see you that? Don't you understand?"

I run off with Rory trailing behind me, refusing to let go of my hand as I race away form the camera crew.

I hate the Capitol.

I hate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) So a short filler chapter for now, but I'm going to upload the next one later tonight, so don't worry, you'll have some more substance soon. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and everything so far, I appreciate it so much!<strong>


	9. Be Still

I run off not towards home, but to the meadow. I collapse, lying flat on my back in the grass, staring up into the big blue sky.

I want to fly away. I want to just get up and fly, soar over all of District 12, all of Panem. I want to see it all, and then escape to the woods and live free of everything. Free from the games, free from the Capitol, free from it all. I want to soar above the clouds and escape this would of pathetic people, of wrongful power and injustice. A world where kids are chosen to die for the mistakes of their ancestors is not a world I want to be a part of.

A world like this is not right.

Rory comes and lays down beside me and we watch the clouds go by for a while. We remain quiet until I just can't take it anymore.

I sit up and climb over beside him, and lie so I can hear is heartbeat, and hide in the crook of his arm. "Tell me a story Rory."

I can hear the smile in his voice as he begins to spin an intricate tale about two people running off into the woods. They encounter terrifying animals, some real, some invented by Rory's imagination. They find a small clearing, and they build a house out of the trees and the branches. They live on their own, off the land. They are happy. They are free.

As he tells me of these people I am so envious of, I am completely at peace. I am instantly calmed by the persistent, repetitive beat of his heart, and feel happier than I have been since the reaping.

We lie still together and I grab his hand and begin to trace the intricate lines with my fingertips. They are so rough, and yet when I hold them, they feel so soft and welcoming. There's no comfort like them.

We lie together and Rory tips his head towards mine.

"Prim."

"Yes."

"I don't tell stories as beautiful as yours…. Tell me something Prim. Tell me a story about someone defying the odds." He suggests.

I smile, and Katniss instantly comes to mind.

Rory knows exactly what to do to make me feel better.

"Well." I begin. "There once was this girl. She was a girl who didn't grow up in the best way. There was never enough to eat, and there was never a good enough reason to smile. She had to support her family, because she was the only one strong enough to do so. She was brave, and she was beautiful…"

And so I tell the story of Katniss, throwing in a few creative twists. In the end, she escapes into the woods with the man she loves; but I can't describe him. I know that to describe the blonde hair and blue eyes I picture would only hurt Rory, so I dare not mention it. Instead I focus on the troubles they face in the woods. I focus on their survival, and when the story is done, I don't picture Katniss anymore.

I picture myself.

I picture Rory, living in the woods with me.

It's a more beautiful image than I could have hoped for, and it fills me with a warm sense of happiness.

Once I finish telling my story, we lie still together and I look up at Rory.

His eyes are the most incredible colour. They're not a cold, steel grey. They're not like Gale's. I don't fear them, nor could I feel threatened by them. Instead, I see such warmth that it makes me melt inside. His eyes are like a wide, bright coin, shiny and rich. His dark olive skin only makes them seem brighter, and his dark hair falls shaggy across his forehead.

I brush it out of the way, and we just lay there, staring at each other for a while.

"Prim."

"Yes Rory."

"I just want you to know… there's no where else I'd rather be right now."

I'm so happy I could burst.

Blush colours my face, but I dare not blink or lose Rory's gaze. Our eyes remain locked on each other's. His expression is warm, inviting.

"Me too." I whisper.

And with that, Rory leans down and kisses me.

It's soft. Not what I thought it would be like. Whenever you see two teenagers kissing in the Seam, the boy looks as though he's eating the girls face off. It seems as though they're shoving their tongues at each other, in an angry war. It never appealed to me. It seemed too rough, too gross. And they almost always wiped their faces as they finished kissing. Yuck.

But this was different. Rory's lips were soft against mine, and they were warm and welcoming, comforting and pleasant. The slight pressure, the contact of sensitive skin on sensitive skin and being closer to him than I've ever been before; it felt right.

I don't know if one normally smells the other person while kissing –I'm not exactly a professional- but Rory smelt like the cool ground, the fresh smell of dirt, with pine needles and laundry soap. It was intoxicating.

We pulled away soon, and I was left with the lingering desire for more. I reached up to his face, and placed my hand on his jawline and looked into his eyes. The moment was too perfect. My eyes started to get wet, and Rory had a panicked look on his face when he noticed it.

"Prim? Are- are you okay? I'm sorry, I-" He turned his face away.

"This moment is too perfect." I silenced him.

I pulled his face back towards mine for another perfect kiss; the second better than the first. We pulled away, and I opened my eyes to find the most beautiful smile on his face. I smiled, and we stared at each other with giddy smiles on our faces for what seemed like forever.

It was a perfectly peaceful and happy moment, in the midst of chaos.

And I was so grateful.

My neck grew tired, and so I moved in closer to him and laid my head back down on his chest, falling into the rhythm of his heartbeat once more.

And that's when Rory began to sing. It started as a hum, until the words slowly formed in his mouth and grew louder and more confident as it went on. He sang a song that Katniss used to sing to me when I was feeling sad, a song that my father had taught her when I was still too young to learn. A song that put me to sleep every night, in Katniss' arms, after he died. Rory's low voice was so pure and deep, that a single tear rolled down my cheek as I mouthed the familiar words:

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know that I am here_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still, be still, and know_

_When darkness comes upon you_

_And covers you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_And I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed_

_And sleep no longer comes_

_Remember all the words I said_

_Be still, be still, and know_

_And when you go through the valley_

_And the shadow comes down from the hill_

_If morning never comes to be_

_Be still, be still, be still_

_If you forget the way to go_

_And lose where you came from_

_If no one is standing beside you_

_Be still and know I am_

_Be still and know that I'm with you_

_Be still and know I am_

And so, in that perfect moment, I felt whole for the first time since Katniss was reaped in the original Games.

I fell asleep on Rory's chest, and after a while he nudged me awake, and picked me up off the ground. We laughed as we brushed the dirt and leaves off each other, pulling the twigs out of each other's hair.

And then he grabbed my hand, and we walked back to Victor's Village, where my mother awaited us, impatient at the doorway.

"Where have you been?" she shrieked as she saw us approaching. "I was so worried. Vick said the Capitol press cornered you… what happened?"

I explained to her it all, and she clutched me tight to her chest for a few moments. Then she held me out at arms length and looked me over with a strange gleam in her eyes. Her eyes flicked from myself, to Rory, then back to me. She gave us a funny look and told us to get inside, as dinner would be soon.

That night, I sat beside Rory as I ate, and we brushed each other's hands at various times throughout the meal. I blushed every time, and my mother kept giving me weird looks.

I couldn't help but notice that Gale gave those same knowing looks to Rory.

That night, I joined Rory on the couch once again for the announcing of the Training scores. They flashed the various tributes from 1 all the way down, and I couldn't help but notice the high scores on the tributes from District 1 and 2, and the score for Finnick Odair, the District 4 tribute.

And then Katniss was flashed on the screen, and I choked on my breath.

12.

A score that high had never been given out in any Hunger Games to date. This was not right. This would not have happened. This was on purpose. Or was it? Was Katniss just that good?

Then Peeta's score flashed as well.

12.

_Oh no._ This was definitely not just a happenstance. What did they do? How did this happen? I tried not to worry, convince myself that maybe this was just a happy coincidence. They got a 12. They were ready to enter the arena. They were strong. All the training had paid off…

But Gale confirmed my worst fears.

"They're making her a target." He said, trying to suppress his anger as he jumped to his feet and stalked out the back door, slamming it behind him.

I wasted no time on the couch with Rory that night.

I turned to him and squeezed his hand, giving him a sad smile. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and nodded, squeezing my hand back. In silence we stood up and both headed up the stairs quickly.

I walked into my room, Rory following quickly behind and he quietly closed the door.

I was all out of tears. I stood stiff as a board while Rory held me.

"Why are they doing this to her?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Because she is a threat Prim." He pulled my face away and stared into my eyes. "Because she can actually win this, and they don't want her to. They'll try to harm her in any way they can, because she can win this. And she will. She's too strong to lose. They're afraid of her Prim."

I fall back into his arms and treasure the last few moments before pulling away.

"Goodnight Rory." I say.

Instead of replying, he leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and then on my forehead. His lips linger there for an extra moment, and he whispers. "Sweet dreams Primrose Everdeen."

And with that, he silently walked out and shut the door behind him.

That night, I fall into bed with Rory's song in my head, and all I can think of, is how much I wanted to tell Katniss about it.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY. So I'm really nervous about this chapter. I was really emotional while writing it, and I genuinely love the Prim-Rory relationship so much, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well, and like how I portrayed it. That being said, I feel the need to explain myself a little bit.<strong>

**Rory and Prim are both losing an older sibling. Rory is losing Gale as a brother, as Gale slowly transforms into a father figure, meanwhile Prim is losing Katniss to the Capitol. In the midst of this, they come together as each others confidant, comfort and eventually their other half. They are there for each other, because no one else could be. While some people think Gale and Katniss are the ultimate "Everthorne" relationship, I think its Prim and Rory. Because despite the chaos thats happening all around them, and the way their lives are being torn apart, they find each other and they save each other. They represent for each other, what Katniss and Peeta end up being for each other. Two opposites who give each other what they need. They help each other survive.****

**The song lyrics are from the song _Be Still_ by The Fray. It is truly a beautiful song. Really. I borrowed their lyrics, and I highly recommend that you go to check it out. I was listening to it as I wrote it, and if you think you might like it, I suggest you listen to it as you read (if you like doing that), it's truly a beautiful song, and I am in love with it. Their new album is amazing, and so many of its songs have inspired me as I write this.**

**All of this being said, I hope you enjoy this new instalment! I always appreciate feedback, positive or negative, so make sure to let me know how I'm doing! Thank you so much guys.**

**** Sappy Sidenote: I pictured this relationship practically the entire time while reading the series. For me, this is canon. So when Mockingjay ended, and Prim well- we all know what happens- I cried. I cried really hard. And not for Katniss, but for Rory, and for the future that Prim had to give up. Just a random note.**


	10. Late Night Surprise

I can't sleep, so I silently tiptoe out into Katniss' bedroom, and perch by the window, wrapped in one of her blankets.

I miss her so much, and the soft quilt is a poor substitute, but it smells like her and I bury my face in it for a while, breathing in the comfort of my sister. It hurts, to lose her like this. I know that much is obvious; but it hurts more now than it did then. It hurts more than it did the first time.

Throughout the 74th Games, watching the television and caring for my mother consumed my life. Gale occasionally crossed my mind, as I worried about him too, but the majority was all about Katniss. I had gotten to say goodbye, and I had nothing left to do but hope that she'd come home.

Now I'm left with all the words I wish I'd said, and worse still, I'm constantly finding new things I want to share with her and talk to her about. Things that she has much more experience in than I do, things I need her for. All of the things that an older sister is supposed to give advice on. But I can't tell her anything.

I break down into tears once more and cry into the soft, downy quilt. I just wish I could hold her hand for a moment, say to her all the words that she needs to hear before she walks into these games.

I'm so terrified by the thought of Katniss sitting all alone in the Capitol, in one of their large fancy rooms, with a large window over looking the city. She must be so out of place, surrounded by all that wealth. She belongs here, with me, staring out a window into the dense forests that she loves so much.

I've always wondered what it would be like to be a tribute. I guess I technically had my chance to find out, but the choice was not mine. Katniss would have volunteered for me no matter what. And despite watching the tributes of previous years go into the Games, I feel as though I missed what I was supposed to experience. If I was reaped, I could have won… Couldn't I have?

I'm brought back to Rue, the small District 11 tribute Katniss became allies with. She rarely spoke of her, but one night I coaxed her into telling me more stories of the Games and her words were quiet and sad.

"She reminded me of you." She had said.

I'll admit that it got me thinking. She was like me in many ways; named after a flower, only 12 years old, small and slight, and eventually taken under Katniss' wing. But Rue didn't have a Katniss to volunteer for her at the Reaping. And yet I can't remember ever seeing her afraid of anything. Because she wasn't, she had confidence in her ability, and she only showed her fear while lying in Katniss' arms, bleeding to death.

I wonder if I could have been like that in the Games. Strong and silent. If I could have survived as long as Rue had, if I would've been able to win. But I'm glad I never got the chance to find out. Whereas I wasn't sure whether or not I could survive the arena, I was absolutely positive that Katniss could.

And so she did.

A noise outside the window breaks me from my thoughts and I look out to see Gale finally coming up the back porch steps. But he's not alone, something shakes the bushes behind him as he pushes through.

I shift in my seat to get a better look. A peacekeeper? It is rather late. Is Gale in trouble? My heart freezes. That is the last thing we need right now.

Instead I see a slim figure slip out from the cover of the trees and rush towards Gale.

Madge Undersee.

I gasp, and then slam my hand over my mouth. I don't want to wake anyone up. So I silently shimmy the window up so I can hear what's going on outside.

"Gale! Stop it! You're being ridiculous." Madge spat out.

"Oh, and you're not?" he snorted back. "Come on Madge. If I'm being ridiculous, you're being ignorant!"

"You claim to care so much for her, and yet you have no faith in her abilities or in her strength!"

"How dare you say that? I have faith!"

"Then prove it!" her voice dropped. "Trust me then Gale. This is all part of something bigger… just believe me." She pleaded.

They went at it for a few minutes, and it was like watching two dogs fight. Occasionally backing down, only to rear up again and continue the constant back and forth, give and take. It was a sight to see pretty Madge Undersee screaming in frustration and throwing curse-words back and forth with Gale Hawthorne. I almost smiled as I realized just how alike the two were.

Complete opposites on the outside, with the same inner fire.

They were a matched set.

"You're being ridiculous Madge! It's over! The entire Capitol is against her. She has a target on her back that no one can miss… It's done."

"Just believe me Gale. Just believe what I say."

"And why should I?" He spat.

"Why shouldn't you?" she countered. "Can you think of a single reason why you wouldn't be able to trust me?"

"Well no but-"

"But what Gale!" exasperated, Madge dropped onto the steps, sitting and rested her head in her hands. "What have I done?"

Gale softened and, to my surprise, sat down next to her.

"Absolutely nothing."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and I tried to read the situation. I could barely hear them, much less understand what was going on.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am Gale."

"I know."

"I'm not some stupid, stinking townie like you call all of us."

"Look, I know-"

"You judge us all, but you don't even stop to think that there might be a single one that's different."

"Look Madge I-"

"Just stop it Gale. Okay? I'm sick and tired of trying to help you, of trying to make things better. I give up on you, okay? I give up."

Madge's voice broke as she slowly rose and began to walk away, back towards town.

"Madge, wait!" Gale yelled after her, and she stopped.

Turning her head back to face him, Madge gave Gale a coy smile that I'd seen so often on his own face.

"You going to give me a reason to Hawthorne?" she smirked.

Gale laughed for a second, and then shook his head.

"Look, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry for being such a… a-"

"Prick?" Madge offered. "Crude, vile, ridiculously insensitive guy who completely and entirely disregards all the nice things a girl is trying to do for him, just because she's from the town. How's that sound?"

"Yeah… that." Gale rubbed his eyes and looked at Madge intently.

"Yeah… that." Madge repeated, her voice sour. "Have anything to say for yourself Mr. Hawthorne?"

"Nope… Not a thing Undersee." Gale said, defeated.

"Thought so." Madge said, and for a second she sounded sad.

She turned away and started walking off, and before I could understand what was happening, Gale shot up and ran after her. Catching her arm he spun her around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Madge looked as though she was about to hit him, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, and she wrapped hers around his neck. They stood there for a few minutes, in a passionate embrace. I swear Madge was melting into his arms.

Then Gale, being Gale, pulled away first. I heard a barely audible mumble come from his mouth.

"Thanks for everything Madge." He whispered.

He turned away and walked back into the house without another word.

I was desperate to go downstairs and stop him and force him to tell me everything, but I couldn't help but watch Madge for a few moments longer.

She stood there for a few seconds, with a bright, glazed look over her face. Then the happy moment slowly faded and she stood there, looking confused, and a bit upset. Then, her face drifted into a sour anger, and in disbelief, and she stormed off into the trees as she had before.

I tore my eyes from the window and leaned back against the wall, trying to organize my thoughts. _What did I just witness?_

Gale and Madge. But I always thought Gale was in love with Katniss… maybe he understands that he's not the only one for her, so he got Madge in the meantime- no. Gale may be rude and a bit stupid at times, but he wouldn't use someone like Madge. That must mean he has feelings for her… But then what about Katniss?

I'm still mulling it over as I close the window and sneak back into my own bedroom. I'm so lost in thought; I almost crush Buttercup with my foot.

She hisses at me loudly.

"Shhh… sorry Buttercup. I'm sorry baby." I coo as I pick her up and hold her close, stroking behind her ear. "Shhh, my bad."

Her hissing slowly turns to a purr and I take her back into my room with me, curling up in my bed beside her.

Gale and Madge. I fall asleep stroking Buttercups fur, trying to make sense of the thoughts bouncing around my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh. Forgot to mention, I totally "ship Gadge", or whatever the kids are calling it these days<strong>**.**

** Woops.**


	11. Press Time

I wake up the morning of the interviews sullen and tired. The world can go on without me; I have no desire to join in today.

I'm still lying in bed as my mother bursts my door open.

"Prim! Wake up! You have to get off to school soon!" She prods me out of bed.

"Noooo." I moan, to no avail.

She urges me into the bathroom to wash my face, and as soon as I'm out, throws my clothes on and sits me down in front of my dresser. I watch my face in the mirror as my mother uses her nimble fingers in my hair and twists it up into a simple but beautiful braided design. I reach up to touch it myself but she swats it away.

"There we go. Now that should look good on camera. Throw some moisturizer on to brighten up your face." she pinches my cheeks.

On Camera.

Ugh.

I almost forgot about the press the Capitol sends to the different Districts. With the interviews tonight, they'll want to talk to people in the districts and friends and family of the 'tribute-victors' to prepare for the TV-spots they'll air starting tomorrow. I think of Mr. Blue and I feel an overwhelming urge to punch something.

"Mom. Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what sweetheart?" she asks softly as she squeezes moisture cream into my open palm.

"Giving them what they want?" I smother it all on my face. "Giving them a fresh-face to interview, to torture with their insolent questions and idiocy." I spit out, growing angrier as I continue to speak. "Why are you giving them everything they want, after all they've done to you? To us!"

She spins my face around and her expression is serious.

"This?" she gestures to my hair and face. "This is not for them. This is for her. Katniss needs to see us alive, and well, and happy. She needs to see us that way so she knows that until she comes home, we can take care of ourselves. Until she's in that arena, we need to make sure that every image she can see of us is one of us being strong. The stronger we are, the more focused she can be on coming home. This is not for them Prim." She tilts my chin up. "This is for her."

Her face softens as she stands up and pulls me out of the chair, into her warm arms. She holds me tight to her chest and I inhale deeply, caught in her warm scent of laundry and ointment.

"And I guess it's a little for Rory too isn't it." She whispers into my hair.

I blush deep red and she laughs at me.

"Oh darling." She says softly, "Hazelle and I saw this coming. It's okay. Just, not now. Not with the press around. One of the things saving the Hawthorne's right now is the supposed 'cousin' relationship, okay? And the Capitol certainly doesn't approve of incestuous relationships" she laughs, but says pointedly. "Keep quiet about it. Nothing outside."

I nod and she strokes my cheek.

"That's my brave beautiful girl…" her eyes dampen and I'm afraid she's about to cry. "I'm so luck to have you both…" she trails off.

"Now!" she recovers, pushing a bit too much enthusiasm into her words. "Let's get you fed and off to school, shall we!"

She drags me downstairs and before I know it, I'm out the door with Rory, Vick and Posy on my way school.

Rory sidles up beside me, but I don't reach for his hand. I don't want to tempt myself. Instead I reach my face up to his ear and whisper.

"Did someone talk to you about-"?

"Yeah cuz." Rory gives me a cheeky grin. "Don't worry about it." He winks.

I can't help but laugh. The idea of Rory as my cousin is such a weird idea. I can't imagine how different our situation would be was it actually true. We continue to joke about our supposed blood relation on the way to school, and I can't help but recognize how many lies we feed the Capitol in order to survive. It makes me uneasy that the only way to live in this world is to lie; I've always tried to be honest, but in this world, honesty is worth nothing.

And then I see them,

Gathered in the middle of the square, more than a dozen of the Capitol people, their bright outfits shining in the morning light. All gathered with their cameras and microphones and other technology, all-standing together, anxious.

Waiting for me.

I take a deep breath and remember my mother's words.

_It's for her Prim. You have to do this for her_.

Rory looks around urgently, as though looking for an escape route from the onslaught of press. I urge him to take the others.

"Go. Sneak back around the back of the shops. Hurry or you'll be late." I push him.

"No." He looks at me, fearful. "You can't be left alone with them. Look, either come with us or I'll stay here with you. Vick can take Posy and-"

"Rory." I force him to look at me. "The more I get in front of that camera and the more words I say, the more likely I am to reach out to her. The more likely she is to see me, and know that we're okay. I have to go talk to them… I'll be fine, I promise. Now go!"

I pick up Posy and place her into his arms as he shakes his head.

"God. You're difficult sometimes, you know that?" He says.

"It runs in the family. Now go!"

He smiles at me as he turns and races off behind the shop-buildings with Posy in his arms, Vick trailing behind him.

I take a deep breath and turn around. I begin to think of a way to get the press' attention, to distract them from each other.

No need.

As I turn back towards the square, the horde of cameras and people all colours of –and not of- the rainbow are rushing towards me. My eyes grow wide in fear and I'm afraid that I'm about to be trampled.

I brace myself for impact.

The crowd stops just short of me, and Mr. Blue comes out in front. "Little Everdeen!" He greets me enthusiastically.

Clearly the cameras are already on.

"Good morning… um."

"Floridus Euginidies. I'm with PTV, Panem's top news station. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself yesterday." He extends a bejeweled hand.

"Yes. Hi." I shake it tentatively.

Each finger has a small trail of deep blue gems inserted in the surface. It feels like scales under my fingers, and I can't help but picture Mr. Blue as a writing, glittering snake. It seems appropriate enough. Looking around the horde, that's not the worst body alteration I see. Feather eyelashes, raised tattoo's across the face, skin in every shade of green, pink, purple, blue; the things these people do to their bodies terrifies me.

"Now, Primrose. How do you feel after seeing your sister's training score last night?" He presses.

"Good. I guess. I knew Katniss was good, but I had no idea that she was that good." I muster up my best TV personality, smiling widely and forcing enthusiasm. "She must have done something truly incredible."

"And Peeta's as well? How do you feel about your future brother-in-law?"

"I'm worried for him as well, but seeing that he got a 12 is definitely reassuring. They are both so strong, and this is proof." I offer.

"How does it feel knowing that they both go into these games together? Knowing that one will probably not come out?"

"Well…" I think back to Peeta's strong caring faces reassuring me.

_I'll bring her back Prim. I promise._

I close my eyes for a brief moment, prepare myself, and open my mouth. "I truly love Peeta. He has become part of our family now, and I was looking forward to having him as a brother. I know he knows what's best, and I know he knows what he wants. Most people don't know it… but he's very stubborn. He and Katniss share that. They're both so stubborn and not to mention strong, mentally and physically. I know that they can come out of this, and whatever happens in that arena; my thoughts and my love go with them. I know that they're together in there, and that reassures me." I say honestly, and then decide to add a flourish.

"As long as they're together, I know they're happy and I know they don't feel alone. As long as they're together, they feel love, no matter whether its in the arena, or here at home. They carry that love with them wherever they go."

But as I hear myself say it, it doesn't really feel like a lie.

Regardless, the Capitol people begin to dab at their eyes, and Mr. Blue brings out his own silk handkerchief and begins to wipe carefully at his eyes.

"That's beautiful Primrose."

"It's the truth." I say.

And I really don't feel like I'm lying. So I decide to throw in a few tears of my own for added effect.

I field question after question about the wedding, their relationship and their plans for the future, and how I feel going into these games. And before I know it, school is over and I've spent the entire day in the square and walking around District 12, giving interview after interview. I ask for one last question before I head home, and a small, pink woman in the back steps forward.

"Primrose." She smiles cautiously, "What do you have to say to your sister before she goes into these games?"

I smile, but I can't help it as the tears slowly fall down my cheeks. "I love you. Run back to me. I'll be here, waiting for you. Remember your promise, and don't forget." My voice falters, and I crack.

The tears turn into sobs that wrack my whole body and Mr. Blue gives me his silk handkerchief, insisting I take it. I try to thank him, but I can't speak, so instead I force an ugly, crying smile and take one look at the cameras and faces before I turn around to head home.

They are all crying. Their tears are for me, for Katniss, for Peeta. They are sad. They want them to come home just as much as I do.

And as I walk home, I slowly stand up straighter, and the tears stop falling. Because I realize that I've begun to fight this war in my own kind of way. Gale may want to fight in in a different manner; but I've found my battle. And I know right now, that this is a battle I can win. I can fight for Peeta and Katniss.

I'm not as helpless as I thought.


	12. A New Hope

I enter the house with a new power, a new confidence.

A new hope.

I'm not so pathetic. Katniss can win this, and I don't just have to sit and watch. I can help. My mother gets up off the couch where she was talking quietly with Hazelle and comes over to me.  
>"Hello sweetheart." She says, and she holds me tight to her chest.<p>

"Hi Mom." I sink into her warmth, and allow myself a blissful moment.

We are stronger than we were last time.

I remember seeing my mother broken for so long, never truly healed after my father had died, further torn apart when her daughter –the one thing keeping both of us alive- was sent off to die. But since Katniss came back, I notice a new strength in her.

She's not as broken anymore.

And I know, once and for all, that we're much better off going into these games than we were last year. We know what's coming; we've experienced the rollercoaster of emotions before, and we can prepare ourselves now. Which is so important, because now we have to fight as well.

"How'd it go?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper in my ear.

"Good." I giggle to myself. "I got them crying."

"Oh Prim." She bends over until her face is at my level, her mouth stretched in a wide smile. "I knew you could do it. Good job baby. I'm so proud of you." Her hands rest on my shoulders, and I look into her eyes. And that's when I realize…

My mother has changed.

She is a strong woman.

I only wish Katniss had seen that before she left.

Katniss never saw my mother as strong. To her, she was the one who almost let us die. The woman who abandoned us after our father died. A mother, who gave up, let go. Katniss lost respect and trust in my mother after that; and she still hasn't earned it back.

Katniss and my mother never really got close, even after the first games. Whereas I clung to my mother for support, Katniss never needed that. She pushed her away.

Looking at my mother now, I'm struck by how sad that truly is.

She gave up the life she knew for the man she loved, and then lost him. She was stuck here with the sum of her decisions, without the motivation for her choices. She had to face the consequences, without any of the positives. She had to stand-alone and raise two daughters. If that's not enough to make any one person break, then I don't know what is. But what astounds me so much about my mother is that she both broke and fixed herself. She's a healer, who managed to heal herself so she could help others, only to have her own daughter turn away.

I pull my mother back into a hug as tears prick the back of my eyes, but at the same time, warmth grows in my chest. Pride. Admiration.

_She's stronger than she lets on._

I release her from my tight grip and she pulls me into the kitchen where the rest of the Hawthorne-Everdeen clan has gathered around the table doing homework. Posy pulls crayons across paper, drawing an abstract design, while Vick looks on disapprovingly. Rory watches me intently as I take the seat beside him, and reaches out for my hand. I grasp it tightly and smile over at him. He tilts his head as if to say 'Are you okay?' and I give a quick nod and squeeze his hand.

I turn and stare over at Posy's furious scribbles.

"Whatcha got there Posy?" I wonder aloud.

"I'm designing Katniss' dress for the interview," she states bluntly.

I stare at the furious scribbles of red, orange and yellow and smile as I can make out distinct flames.

"It doesn't look right though! Hmph." Posy cries as she throws a crayon careening past Rory's head.

"Posy. Manners. No throwing things." Hazelle reprimands.

"But it doesn't look right!" Posy cries, even more frustrated as she gestures furiously at the paper in front of her. "It doesn't look like fire!" Her face goes red.

"Here Pos, let me help." I offer, squeezing Rory's hand as I slip out of his grip and walk around the table. "Peeta taught me to paint a couple of times, and he showed me some of the colours and mixing and things. Let's see if we can make it look more like fire okay?"

She nods excitedly at me and scoots over in the seat so I can sit myself next to her.

I stare at the crazy scribbles and make out dark brown hair in a long braid, and a sort of torso enrobed in black before a furious cloud of red, orange and yellow engulfs the rest of the body. I smile as I add in some blue and white and slowly shape the flames so it seems to just caress Katniss' supposed bodice, instead of swallowing it. In the end, we're left with a dress that resembles a burning lump of coal, with a flame slowly spreading over it.

"It shimmers when she moves." Posy remarks. "All of her dresses do."

I smile and pull a piece of hair out of Posy's mouth. "It looks beautiful, it really does. Good job Posy."

"Do you think its what she'll actually wear?" she asks.

"I don't know."

I think back to the wedding dress fittings my sister underwent and for a moment I'm frozen with the fear that she'll go out on stage wearing one of those. _Poor Peeta_, I think. But then I realize that it would only win more sympathy votes from the audience, and my fears are calmed.

"Well. I think she'll look absolutely beautiful no matter what." Rory pipes in from across the table, giving me a shy smile.

"Absolutely stunning for the Capitol." I smile back.

We finish up the rest of our work and eat dinner silently, all patiently awaiting the interviews later that night.

Gale arrives in early, as all the miners are let out early for the mandatory viewing. He comes in black as pitch and I can't help but laugh as he trudges in, trailing soot, and Rory whispers in my ear "He looks like the boy who used to be on fire."

A poor joke, but I appreciate it all the same and I let out an appreciative laugh.

And so we find our regular places around the television, waiting for the show to begin, and I can't help but watch Gale.

I can't get the thought of him and Madge out of my head. I want to confront him, but I don't know what I'd say; or what I'd ask; or even what I want to know. I'm so confused as I stare at him, and I'm sure Rory must be worried, as I can't take my eyes off his older brother.

"Prim? You okay?" He asks, hushed.

"Uh yeah… fine." I smile in reply.

"Then why do you keep staring at Gale?"

"… I'll explain later." I reply.

I try to rationalize telling Rory what I know. Rory has been my confidant for a while, and I figure he knows Gale better than I do. I decide that I'll tell him after the Interviews. He deserves to know, and I wouldn't even try to keep something from him now.

I curl up into Rory's side and rest my head against his chest, closing my eyes for a few seconds. I allow myself a moment of quiet and peace before I see Katniss, and I prepare myself for seeing her on the screen.

And before I know it, the music plays and the tributes file on stage. I hold my breath until I see the brilliant white dress, covered in pearls, and a single tear drips from my eyes.

Katniss is wearing one of her wedding dresses on stage.

What makes it worse is that it's my favourite dress. The pearls shine as she walks and the veil holds back her hair, her radiant. The flowing sleeves gently drag across the floor as she walks, and the dress almost looks alive.

And she looks beautiful.

And then Peeta follows out in a tux, and I collapse in on myself.

This is the closest I'll get to seeing my sister on her wedding day, in a gorgeous white gown, walking down the aisle. Instead, she walks across the stage on a sort of death march, not smiling, almost crying in the pearl-embedded gown designed for her. This is all I will ever see of my sister in a wedding dress.

And it hurts so much.


	13. The Interviews

It takes the feel of Rory's strong arm tightening around my waist to bring me back to my senses.

I'm in a daze as I listen to the tributes give their interviews, one by one, as Ceaser Flickerman slowly works his way down to District 12. My eyes are glued to Katniss in her dress. She's up first, and as the camera pans over her, head-to-toe, I am struck by just how beautiful my sister really is. She is radiant. The pearls give off a stunning sheen and the crown holding back her veil frames her face in a way that is just perfect. I tear my eyes away for a moment to sneak a peek at Gale's reaction.

He looks awestruck, and I know he's thinking the exact same thing I am. Katniss is the most beautiful thing either of us has ever seen.

I glue my eyes back to the television as she slowly walks across the stage to take the seat opposite Ceaser.

A horrible moaning sound comes from the television, and a quick shot of the audience confirms my thoughts.

They are absolutely distraught.

The previous victors encouraged their emotions, asking for a change, something to be done to save their lives, emphasizing the bond between the Capitol and the Victors. But Katniss seals the deal. Walking across the stage in her beautiful white wedding dress with an expression that reflects how broken the audience must feel, the pot boils over, and the audience erupts.

Ceaser fights for a while to calm them down, and they calm down enough for his voice to be heard. His voice cracks and I remember that he too is just as upset as the rest of Panem is.

"So, Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?" he asks.

Katniss' voice seems feeble and broken as she replies: "Only that I'm so sorry you won't get to be at my wedding ... but I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn't it just ... the most beautiful thing?"

And then she twirls.

I almost cry at the sight, because as she spins the pearls reflect the flashing nights from around the auditorium, and Katniss looks as though she is the sun, a source of light. And then I see the flames, and the smoke.

Fear grips my body as I gasp and my hands shoots up to my mouth.

Is President Snow doing away with her now? Is he making a show of it? Demonstrating his power?

I'm reminded of the machine guns pointed at our backs during the reaping and I remember just how ruthless he can be.

I bury my face in Rory's shoulder, not wishing to watch my sister burn to death on live television. It almost happened once, in the first arena. I don't wish to repeat it. But then Rory nudges my shoulder, "Prim, it's okay. Look."

I gaze up at his face and he stares at the television, awestruck. And so I follow his eyes and gasp once again.

Katniss has transformed into a bird.

One that I recognize so well.

Katniss is a Mockingjay.

Rory explains that the fire burned up her wedding dress as she spun, and burned out, leaving her in an entirely new outfit. I'm reminded of a Phoenix, born anew, rising from the ashes as I watch her finish twirling and examine her new outfit. From the look on her face, it's clear she's just as surprised as we are. She raises her arms and I almost laugh because with the tiny black feathers and white patches underneath, she resembles a Mockingjay so perfectly, and I can't help but smile, remembering her soft voice singing to me.

And then it hits me. That's her symbol. The Mockingjay pin. It gives me so much hope that I feel as though I could burst.

She hasn't given up fighting yet.

Ceaser remarks on her outfit, and Katniss gives an easy smile.

"A Mockingjay… " She flaps her wings and she looks so silly I let out a giggle. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!" Ceaser gestures out to the audience and there Cinna stands up in the audience, waving.

I recognize his dark, smooth complexion and the bright gold eyeliner that makes his dark eyes pop out of his face. I know what he means to Katniss, and I know this was all his doing. I'm so grateful, and I whisper a silent thank you. I know he's one of the last people Katniss will see before going into the arena, and I know how Katniss cares for him. He'll be there for her when it matters.

When I can't be.

The audience breaks into a deafening applause and the buzzer signals Katniss' interview over.

It was so short, but I know it had more impact than any words Katniss could have spoken. They're already fighting, and they're not even in the arena yet.

Peeta steps out of his chair and passes Katniss, averting his eyes to the floor. I recognize how painful it must be to see her in her wedding dress, and how nervous he must feel. He walks up and shakes Ceaser's hand amicably, takes his seat, and it's as though we're watching two friends. They joke about Katniss and fire and birds and cooking. I can't help but smile as the jokes slip out of Peeta's mouth. His soft self-deprecating humor comes so naturally; I'll admit that I'm jealous. But Peeta seems slightly distant, so Ceaser cuts to the chase quickly.

"So, Peeta, what was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?" he asks tentatively.

"I was in shock. I mean, one minute I'm seeing Katniss looking so beautiful in all these wedding gowns, and the next..."his voice trails off and I can see his face break.

"You realized there was never going to be a wedding?" He suggests.

Peeta takes a long pause and I feel more connected to him than ever before. I shared that same feeling moments ago, and if it hurt me I could only imagine what it would do to him.

"Caesar, do you think all our friends here can keep a secret?" He asks.

My mother scoffs and I realize that Peeta's come in with another whammy like last year when he announced his love for Katniss. But that was real, only a surprise. I can only imagine what he has to announce this year and I find myself excited. For a moment, I'm aware of just how caught up in this I am. Just like the Capitol citizens. I'm no better than them.

We are all the same. The only difference is what we've been given.

I still feel just as caught up in the tale of the star-crossed lovers and in the webs of words that Peeta spins. I'm struck by just how similar we are. They're not the enemy. It's their leader that is.

I don't have time to continue this thought, as Ceaser confirms Peeta's suspicion and he lets out a brilliant surprise.

"We're already married," he says, and bows his head.

In the seconds following, my eyes follow the cameras flipping to Katniss, whose now burying her face in her skirt; my mother, who has raised her eyebrows in a way almost comical; and Gale, whose face is shattered, confused and amused all at the same time.

We all know its false, but I can't help but wonder where Peeta's going to go with this. He's got all of Panem on the edge of our seats, and he knows it.

Ceaser stares at Peeta aghast, and manages, "But…How can that be?"

"Oh, it's not an official marriage. We didn't go to the Justice Building or anything. But we have this marriage ritual in District Twelve. I don't know what it's like in the other districts. But there's this thing we do, called the toasting…" and he goes on to explain the ceremony that traditionally follows a District 12 wedding, where the bride is carried into the home, and they share a loaf of bread, which they toast over an open flame and feed to each other. It's the one thing I've looked forward to since I was young; my own toasting with the man I love.

"Were your families there?" asks Caesar.

"No, we didn't tell anyone. Not even Haymitch. And Katniss' mother would never have approved." Peeta replies.

"Damn right." My mother snorts, and I stifle a laugh.

"But you see," he continues, "we knew if we were married in the Capitol, there wouldn't be a toasting. And neither of us really wanted to wait any longer. So one day, we just did it," Peeta says. "And to us, we're more married than any piece of paper or big party could make us."

Peeta goes on to talk about the Quell, and Ceaser remarks about how this got in the way, but at least they had a few months of happiness together. Peeta is visibly upset, and the audience's roars only coaxes a few tears to fall out of his eyes.

He doesn't bother to wipe them away.

And then Katniss raises her head from her skirt, and I see my own sister's eyes watering as she stares out at the audience, and lets her gaze fall on Peeta, her lips trembling. They both look so broken; I feel my heart sink in my chest.

But then Peeta pipes up.

"I'm not glad," he says "I wish we had waited until the whole thing was done officially."

Ceaser scoffs. "Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"

"Maybe I'd think that, too, Caesar," says Peeta bitterly, raising his head up to face the audience. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, but his voice remains steady.

"If it weren't for the baby."

I shriek.


	14. Surprise, surprise

I'm not the only one taken aback. Slowly the room around me erupts as everyone's reactions happen in a domino effect. My mother lets out an exasperated gasp and starts smiling brilliantly. Hazelle gasps and reaches for my mother's hand, but soon joins in her smiling. Vick and Rory vocalize their confused thoughts and Gale lets out a quiet "Holy shit."

Posy stares up from his lap, "What does he mean Gale-y?"

But Gale is too lost in thought.

"Holy shit." He says even louder as he stares intently at the TV.

For once, Hazelle doesn't reprimand him.

Then I hear the audience erupt. It sounds like wild animals, the shrieks and moans joining together for an emotional cacophony, shaking the entire auditorium. Some cry Katniss' name, others Peeta's. But I can't peel my eyes away from the screen.

Katniss and Peeta share the bright box, their close-up shots lined up side-by-side, and I'm struck by how real it looks. They both look devastated to lose this 'baby' in the games, even Katniss –who is clearly no actress. The tears that fall from their cheeks are real, and I so long to hold her, tell her it'll be alright, that she can make it through with the baby and Peeta, that all hope is not lost…

And then I remember that this is false.

That this is just a ploy.

That this is their way of fighting.

And I feel the sudden urge to hug Peeta. Repay him for all he's doing to save my sisters life.

At this point I'd give him my first-born.

And in that moment, the realization pours over me and I join in Gale's reaction.

"Holy shit."

My mother reaches over and smacks me but I can barely feel it. I'm too mesmerized by what I see on screen.

The crowd is going wild.

Ceaser can barely control them. The buzzer sounds but they do not stop wailing and screaming. Peeta nods and heads back to his seat as Ceaser tries to calm down the audience to no avail.

And then the anthem plays and the tributes stand. Peeta reaches out for Katniss' hand, and she grasps it tightly and they stare at each other, the tears running down their faces.

I reach over and grab Rory's hand instantly, and he rubs the back of my palm with his thumb as I clutch his fist desperately, searching for something to ground me.

And then Katniss does the unthinkable.

She reaches out to Chaff, the older tribute next to her, and grabs for his hand. Well, what's left of his hand, really. But she grasps the stump just the same and one by one, the tributes all join in holding hands on stage. And as the anthem finishes, all the tributes stand together on stage linked together and united as one.

It's more perfect than I could have asked for.

This is wrong, the Games are wrong. They know it's wrong. And they're finally standing up against it and showing the Capitol just how wrong it is.

And Katniss and Peeta ignited this flame that's burning up all over Panem.

The tributes hold hands for just a second, and the screen goes black.

But the damage is done. The districts have come together, united, for the first time since the rebellion, and we all saw it. I close my eyes and the image of Katniss' burning dress plays over and over in my mind, and I smile.

They just won over all of Panem.

I smile up at Rory ecstatically.

"Do you realize what just happened?" I ask.

He nods and grips my hand. "They're smart… really smart."

I shake my head in disbelief and press my forehead against his shoulder. He leans down and kisses it, and Vick lets out a sound of disgust.

Gale, still preoccupied, lets out one more string of expletives.

I'm able to make out, "Holy stinking shit."

And with that, he picks up Posy off his lap, places her on the floor and races out the back door. I have no doubt in my mind where he's going, but I don't mention it. Hazelle's too busy trying to prevent Posy from picking up Gale's colourful language.

Meanwhile, my mother quiets us all for a moment.

"I have an announcement for you kids, and I might as well mention it now. With this new information, the press will be here more and more, Hazelle I wouldn't dare put you and Vick and Posy through that. Gale is safe; he'll be in the mines all day. But you need to go back to the Seam soon. I refuse to put you through the hell of the press. Really." My mother goes up and reaches for Hazelle's hand. "You know I love having you here, but I just won't put you through that when you don't have to."

Hazelle nods, understanding.

"We'll pack up our things and head off tomorrow morning. I'll carry everything back while you kids are in school." And with that, she herds Vick off to bed and carries Posy off on her hip, into the bedroom.

My mother bends over and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight my love." She whispers, and smiles at me, a comforting sight.

She heads up the stairs and Rory and I are left on the couch alone.

I shuffle in closer to Rory and he wraps his arms tight around me.

"I don't want you to go." I whisper.

"Me neither. But I will see you everyday at school." He reassures me.

"There are not really a lot of opportunities for me to go to the Seam…" I start, but he hushes me.

"It's okay Prim. You're strong. You'll be fine without me for a little while. Just look at how you handled those press people today. You were amazing." He looks down at me, and I blush under the gaze of his bright eyes.

"You and your mother will be fine. You have each other. And I will come over whenever I can." He says, and bends down and kisses me.

We sit there, limbs intertwined, and he kisses me for a while, and I could explode with all of the emotions I'm feeling. But I allow myself to get lost in Rory's embrace, and for a few precious minutes, I'm not thinking of Katniss.

But Rory pulls away and shifts on the couch so he's almost lying down, leaning against the armrest, and I sidle up against him, lying next to him, face to face. He drapes his arm across my waist, and his fingers play with the fabric of my shirt, tickling me.

I giggle, and he slowly increases the tickling until I'm fidgeting and erupting in laughter next to him.

"Rory!" I hiss, giggling but keeping my voice hushed. "Stop it! No!"

He stops for a moment and he looks so proud of himself, I can't help but smile.

"You're so beautiful when you smile Prim." He says bluntly.

At this point, I can't stop. My cheeks begin to hurt and the muscles spasm in my face as I blush what I'm sure is a deep red colour. He kisses my forehead and we settle in next to each other.

"So what were you saying about Gale?" he asked shyly.

"Oh." I say, suddenly remembering. "Well, you're not allowed to say anything, okay?"

He nods and I take a deep breath before speaking.

"I was up last night, because I couldn't sleep, and I saw Gale come back through the back door. You remember how he ran out right? Well, he was coming back; but he wasn't alone. He was with Madge Undersee…. The mayor's daughter?"

"Yeah, I know her." Rory whispers.

"Well… they were arguing. And then, I…." I pause. "I saw them kiss."

Rory seems taken aback. "But, what about Katniss?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I confirm. "I don't know. He's _your_ brother, what do you think?"

"Well…" Rory sighs. "I know Gale, and he doesn't like getting close to people. Ever. So if he's going to her after all this, then that means something. And I mean, Katniss and Peeta are kind of an undeniable couple. After all, they were supposed to get married, right? So, maybe a part of Gale is accepting that, and he's found Madge and well…" He looks down at me and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe he just can't help what he's feeling."

"That would make sense. I mean, then he'd be feeling guilty about Katniss too, which would explain why he pulled away and ran back in the house after kissing her." I mull this over for a moment. "Poor Gale."

"What do you mean poor Gale?" Rory scoffs. "Poor Madge more like. She's just getting dragged along behind him while he flips back and forth!"

_But he's the one flipping back and forth, _I think. _He doesn't know what he wants, and he knows what he'd be doing to either girl if he chose._

"I don't know." I answer. "I just… I was just confused by what I saw, that's all."

Rory nods and seems to think for a second.

"Prim?"

"Yeah."

"Did he smile?"

I think back to what I saw the other night. "Yeah… he did."

Rory gives a knowing look and smirks. "Then he really does care about her. And who knows, maybe she'd be good for him. It's not everybody that can make my brother smile you know…."

I laugh and Rory and I lay there in a comfortable silence, appreciating the company of each other before we both silently agree that its time to go to sleep.

Rory walks me up to my room and I reach up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss before I go to bed. I melt into his arms, and I want to stay here forever, but it takes all the power I have left to push him away and say "Goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight Miss Everdeen" He chides, and gives me a final kiss on my forehead before heading back down the stairs quietly.

I prepare myself for bed, but carry the blanket over and pull a chair up to the window. I curl up into a ball and wait, staring out into the dark night.

In my perch, I review the interview in my head as I wait, and images of Katniss and flames and Mockingjays fly through my head.

I lean my forehead against the window and close my eyes, smiling to myself as I slowly drift off.

A loud noise jolts me awake.


	15. Do I have to choose?

Madge is screaming- shrieking as she barrels through the bushes after Gale.

I spring to my senses and shimmy the window up just enough so I can hear what they're saying and press my nose to the glass, desperate to get a good view.

"Gale Hawthorne! You can't just leave like that!"

Her voice sounds about to break, but she's not hiding her anger.

Gale breaks into the small clearing behind the house and stops for a moment, rubbing his temples furiously.

Madge rages on, "Seriously? You think you can do that to me? I'm not stupid, and I'm not just your go to girl! I understand that you want someone to talk to about this-believe me, I appreciate talking to you just the same… but it's not fair to-"

"I know!" Gale growls, turning to face her. "I know…" he repeats, defeated.

Madge gives him a confused look- she didn't figure the fight would be won so soon. "Well if you know" she questions, "then why do you always do it?"

"Because I can't help it." Gale replies matter-of-fact-ly, but there's a sad note to his voice that makes my heart sink.

Madge wanders over to a small patch of grass and sits down, staring at her feet.

"Gale… you are one weird guy." She says, and fights back a smile. "Sometimes I wonder how on earth I put up with you."

"Well certainly not for my good looks and charm." Gale shoots back, an amused smile spreading across his face.

Madge doesn't miss a beat, "Gale… you have as much charm as that tree over there."

He scoffs and she smiles broadly at him, triumphant.

"You want to bet?" Gale says, teasingly, as he wanders over and plops down right beside her.

They sit there for a moment, picking grass, and Madge curls her knees up under her chin. "Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come to me the first time?"

"You mean after the opening ceremony?"

"Yeah… then."

"I needed someone to talk to… I mean, last games I had Prim, and it was just kind of us two both grieving after losing Katniss'. But she managed to keep me afloat throughout it, she made me stay strong and positive. I wasn't allowed to think or say that Katniss wouldn't come home. I mean, she stayed so strong herself,.. I figured that if she could do it, I could too…. and I did. But…"

"But what?"

"Things are different now… it feels more than hopeless. I need someone to talk to about it that'll argue everything I say. Because all I can ever say or think is the negative… I need someone who'll scream at me until I can accept that she's coming home."

They sit there in silence as Madge considers this.

"You come to me because I yell at you and argue with you?"

"Yep." Gale nods. "And you don't look half bad when you do it." He nudges her arm and Madge smiles and rolls her eyes.

They sit there in a moment of silence, both smiling at each other's faces, until Madge's expression drops and she stares down at her hands.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me?"

Gale starts playing with his thumbs intently.

"Because I wanted to I guess."

"Do you do everything you want to Gale?" Madge asks, not mad, but certainly not happy with the answer.

"Look, it sounds bad enough, but I just can't explain why." Gale offers.

"And then the second time you did it? Can you explain that one?"

Gale mutters softly. "Cause the first one went so damn well."

I can see Madge roll her eyes and turn her head away from Gale, but in that one moment where her face is hidden from him, I see the widest smile stretch her cheeks. Her face glows for a moment and she squeezes her eyes shut in pure happiness. Then, just as quickly, she hides it and turns back to stare at her feet.

They sit there in silence once more, and I can't help but smile as I look at them.

They really are the opposite sides of the same coin.

_Maybe he just can't help what he's feeling._

Rory's words echo in my head and I consider this for a moment.

Would it be so bad if Gale found someone else? It's certainly been a while since I pictured Gale and Katniss together. After what happened in the first arena, I began to believe that only Peeta was right for her- they'd suffered through the same terror. They needed to help each other survive. And then Katniss had come home, and she pushed both men out of her life. And I was so confused.

Thinking on it now, Gale and Katniss were too alike for my taste. They looked the same, thought the same, and acted the same. They were a perfect pairing of friends, but there was nothing else to it. They were too alike, like brother and sister. They were brought together by a mutual need to survive and provide for their families; not by a genuine liking for one another or appreciation of the others company. They weren't brought together because they needed each other or wanted each other, they were brought together because they needed food, and they could get more of it more easily when they were together.

All of a sudden, I find myself silently rooting for Madge. She seems to genuinely like Gale and, despite his confusion, he feels something special for her- I know it. I'm silently egging her on, urging her to make the first move. But Madge doesn't need a cheerleader or mentor, she knows what to do.

"Look Gale" she turns to face him and their noses are inches apart. "I'm not asking you to do anything, or feel anything, or be anyone. I'm just going to ask you a simple question… can you promise you'll answer it for me?" she sounds so desperate for an answer, I instinctively clutch at my heart.

"I can try." He offers, and she sighs and laughs.

"Do you, or do you not feel something for me?" she stares intently into his eyes.

Gale pauses. "I do." He whispers, not breaking his gaze from her eyes.

I do a silent happy dance from the window.

"One more question?" Madge begs.

Gale winces sarcastically. "I think I can survive one more."

"Is Katniss what's stopping you?"

Gale doesn't answer, tearing his eyes away from hers, and Madge seems to take her answer from this. She nods and stares down at her lap.

"Can I ask a question now?" Gale says softly, looking back at her.

"Depends on the question." Madge sounds hollow.

"Do I really have to choose?" he says sadly.

Madge's eyes meet his, and they just stare silently at each other for a moment.

"You're not answering." Gale whispers.

Madge blushes a deep red and Gale smiles. "Fine. Answer this one for me?"

Madge nods. "I can try." She says, mockingly.

Gale stares intently down at her.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Madge nods and tilts her head up, and Gale lowers down so their lips just graze. And when their lips meet, its as though they're in their own world. Gale's hand wraps around her waist, and her arms find their way up around his neck, and all at once they are one; sitting in the grass together.

I can't help but smile and feel slightly wrong for watching. I sneak one last glimpse of Gale and Madge together, and turn my head away from the window.

But I don't go to my bed.

Instead, I find myself silently descending down the stairs, and settling quietly on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>GADGE. It happened. You can't deny it. :)<strong>

**Hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far, I've been getting some incredible feedback from you guys and I want to thank you all so much for the reviews, and I mean it. Whether it's constructive criticism or praise or just a simple note to say you liked it or didn't, it means so much to me when you guys let me know what you think. So thank you all so much for reading so far. I promise more soon!**


	16. Opposites

I sit on the couch in silence, and force myself to stay awake.

I need to speak to Gale.

After a while, he sneaks in the back door, and passes through the living room, tiptoeing off towards him bedroom silently. He doesn't see me.

Big mistake.

"Whatcha doing there Gale?" I whisper, teasing.

Gale jumps back, wide-eyed, and almost falls over.

For a second, he looks like he had a heart attack, but he just turns his head towards me and hisses, clenching his fists. "Jesus Prim! What was that for?"

I stifle a laugh and after a moment, he starts to chuckle softly as well. I gesture for him to come sit on the couch beside me and he obliges without question.

"So…" I begin.

"What are you doing up so late?" He interrupts me.

"Thinking."

"You know that's not good for you right?" he jokes.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard. Hurts my head quite a bit too."

"I try avoiding that most of the time."

"Does Madge know that yet?" I reply.

Gale stiffens.

"What do you know about Madge Undersee?" He questions me.

"Thinking doesn't occupy my eyes Gale."

"You're a little creeper aren't you?" He says, half-joking. "What do you do, just sit over there by the window and watch the world at night?" He gestures to the large, comfy armchair right next to the window in the living room.

Damn it. That would probably be more comfortable than Katniss' window ledge.

"No." I pause. "I go into Katniss' room."

Gale sighs. "Well, what'd you see?"

"Enough to make me think some more."

Gale rubs at his eyes and his head stays in his hands for a moment. "Look, Prim." He says through his fingers. "I'm not a bad guy."

Gale turns to face me and his eyes look so sad, I can almost feel my heart breaking.

"I swear, I'm not a bad guy... I'm just…" Gale searches for words.

"Torn?" I offer. "Confused? Helpless?" I place my hand on his knee. "Human?"

Gale gives me a sad smile.

"Gale. I'm not mad, or even upset by this. Heck, I'm pretty sure I'm less confused than you are…" Gale looks up at me, his eyes questioning. "What you're doing isn't wrong Gale. You're not the bad guy. You've been dealt some pretty tough cards, and you're just trying to get through and survive. It's okay."

"But Katniss-"

"What about Katniss? Gale, I love my sister, but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't doing the exact same thing you were. You're fighting with feelings for both Madge and her, just the same as she's fighting those feelings for both you and Peeta. Can't you see how similar you are?"

"Prim, she's doing it to survive. If she didn't, the Capitol would kill her! They'd kill all of us! She's been forced into it on survival. I don't have that kind of excuse."

"Yeah you do." I whisper.

Gale shakes his head and mutters something incoherent.

"Stop being so stupid." I blurt out.

"What?" Gale is shocked.

I'm not normally so blunt or harsh.

I start again, softening my tone. "Stop ignoring the obvious. There's more to survival than breathing and eating Gale. There's more to life than that. Even here in District 12 we know that. When we barely have enough to eat, and we sometimes feel like we're on our last breath; we know there's something else out there. That's why we keep living. There's a reason we fight to survive, and it's not just so keep living. It's more than that. Don't pretend you don't know that…" I pause, gathering my thoughts. "You can't live alone forever Gale. It doesn't work. It's not really living if you're going it alone."

Gale seems to mull this over and he plays with his fingers for minutes before replying. "I had never realized." He whispers.

"What? Realized what?"

"How much you'd grown." He smiles at me. "You're so old and… wise. It's weird. I feel like I just got taught a lesson, when really I should be the one teaching you the lesson. But still. There's just so much …weird." His nose scrunches up and he pulls a face.

I laugh. "How is that weird? I'm not exactly an innocent kid anymore Gale. I've been through a lot more than most girls my age."

"I know I know. It's just that now that you're so much more… Mature" Gale says the last word as though it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm realizing just how similar you and Katniss are." Gale stares up at me, his eyes curved downwards, lost in sad memories. "You sounded just like her there. Granted, you argue much different things than her, but you sound the same. You have the same sort of logic, the same way of explaining… Even though you two think completely different, you're the same."

"Two sides of the same coin." I suggest.

Gale nods and sighs, playing with his fingers once more.

"That's what I think you and Madge are." I blurt out.

Gale snorts. "What would you know about that Prim?"

"A lot more than you apparently." I retort. "I'm the third party observer here remember? I'm not restricted in thought by your thick skull."

I rap my fist against his head lightly, and he looks at me pointedly.

"Fine Prim. Tell me what you see."

I close my eyes for a moment, placing my fingers against my temple for emphasis. Gale laughs and I'm sure I look like some weird psychic. "I see two people. Two people who are strangely similar, in all the best kinds of ways. I see two people who have come from very different situations, but have fought their own battles with the same passion and fire… " My hands drop and I adopt a more serious tone, looking straight into Gale's grey eyes. "You are both so similar, and at the same time complete opposites. You guys come together perfectly, it's just a shame that you don't see it." I sigh. "You know, I think Madge really likes you… although I can't imagine why…"

Gale laughs softly, and for a moment, his eyes brighten. "What makes you think that the Mayor's daughter would have a thing for a guy _from the Seam_." He says the last part sounding disgusted.

"A lot." I say simply. "The way her eyes look when she looks at you, how patient she is with you… the fact that she chases you back here every goddamn night trying to talk to you and convince you of Katniss' safety… trying to make you feel better. No girl just does that. She cares about you Gale, she cares a lot. And then there was this one moment…" I trail off.

"What moment?"

"After you kissed her the other night."

"Damn, you saw a lot didn't you?"

"You have no idea…" we both laugh. "But the point is, after you kissed her and abandoned her out back, she had this look on her face. It was incredibly, she was glowing I swear. Either you're a great kisser, or she really likes you, or maybe both."

"Well, I don't know about the first thing…" Gale stares into his lap.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I'm that good of a kisser." He laughs.

"Oh come on. With all those girls in your pocket? You've gotta be."

"What girls?" Gale stares at me, giving me a confused look.

"I don't know… all of them?" I suggest awkwardly.

"Prim I've only ever kissed Katniss and Madge." Gale admits shyly.

My entire perception of Gale is shattered.

Well, not entirely. But still, I always thought of Gale as the ultimate playboy. I saw the way the girls looked at him when he was walking around with Katniss. It's weird to think that he wasn't who I thought he was.

But at the same time, I'm not overly surprised. I remember the way he looked at Katniss, and looking back, it's hard to think he could have looked at anyone else like that. I was wrong all along.

I sit there in a stunned silence.

"But you know something?" Gale says softly. "Madge is the only girl who ever kissed back."

I smile to myself, pleased.

I turn to him, making my voice sound as forceful as I can. "Don't let Katniss get in the way Gale. If being with Madge makes you happy, then be with her. Don't deny her that when Katniss isn't even here. Who knows…" I place my hand gently on his shoulder. "Maybe things will clear up soon."

Gale smiles at me sadly.

"Thanks Prim. Now get. It's way too late."

I shake my head, sighing. "I'm not the one who wakes up early for the mines Gale."

"All the same, go." He shoos me away.

I give him a quick hug before I head up the stairs, and his strong arms wrap around me, giving me a quick squeeze.

I realize how much I want him to be happy. He's like my older brother, the 'male Katniss'. I want to fight for his happiness just as much as I want to fight for Katniss', my mother's and mine.

I stop midway up the stairs, and glance back at him as he heads sullenly off to his bedroom.

He looks so defeated. Almost fragile, the way he's walking with his shoulders slumped and his head hanging. I've never seen Gale look that way before. It scares me.

I tiptoe up the stairs and through my doorway, jumping into bed, the warm comforter greeting me like an old friend as I settle in-between the soft downy sheets. My eyes fall shut, and I fall asleep quickly.

I dream of brown hair swirling with blonde, blue eyes reflecting into grey, callused olive skinned-hands clasping onto pale ones. Peeta and Katniss; Gale and Madge; Rory and myself. _Opposites attract_.

* * *

><p><strong>Tah dah :) Hope you guys enjoyed that. I just wanted to mention a little something about that last sentence there.<strong>

**It's something I began to notice while I was writing this story, that hadn't occured to me before. In Collins' novels (the lovely works which we all adore so much), the idea of opposites coming together is apparent in all the relationships, canon and not. The Everdeen's are a fragile woman from the town, and a strong, silent guy from the seam, who loved each other enough for her to leave her entire family and abandon everything she knew to be with him. Peeta and Katniss, a guy from the town and a girl from the seam; one more sensitive, one more strong and stubborn. The fire and the dandelion, coming together to create something powerful enough to drive the whole series and change the entire world they knew. Haymitch and Maysilee, a guy from the seam and a girl from the town thrown together in the most dire of situations, who (supposedly... well, I believe in it) fell in love unexpectedly, but despite their differences and ultimate situation, he was there to hold her hand while she died, and give her the only comfort he could before she was gone for good. Gale and Madge, both firey, but one from the town and again, the other from the seam. Their differences playing off each other, bringing them together. Prim and Rory too. Look, I could go on for hours, but the I just felt the need to share this. Because in Collins' work, she brings together two different people who fit together like puzzle pieces. Two people who belong together, and complete each other. And I just find that a very interesting trend.**

**_"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their powers, Zeus split them into two parts; condemning them to spend the rest of their lives in search of their other halves."_**


	17. A very long day

When I wake, I smile for a brief moment.

The sun is shining a brilliant light through my window, and birds chirp outside. I feel rested. I feel warm. I feel almost happy.

And then I realize that today is the day Katniss enters the arena.

The room seems to darken, and I grow more and more fearful as the seconds tick by.

There will be no school today. In celebration of the 75th Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell in our history, bleachers will be set up in the town square for those from the town, and those from the Seam will gather, standing in the square.

Attendance is mandatory.

Not one child will be exempt from watching the blood bath.

I stare outside the window, trying not to anticipate today's events, and instead think back to last night. Rory's kind words; Gale and Madge together; Gale's thoughts.

I'm briefly worried about what he might be feeling today, but I push that thought out of my head. It'd start with being sorry for Gale, and it would only last moments before I started feeling sorry for myself.

I make a silent promise to cry no tears today, and hop out of bed to head downstairs.

The kitchen is alive with footsteps, humming, the clatter of dishes, pots and pans, and voices trilling back and forth. Hazelle and my mother stand, cleaning, with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning!" Hazelle calls out.

My mother gives me a look and I know we're both thinking the same thing.

_Today is not a good day, or a good morning. Today is just one more day to survive. _

Neither of us wants to smile, but nor do we want to cry, so we silently share a promise to force a smile and act normal.

What is normal for us now?

I don't have time to think, as Posy runs past my legs, startling me. "Are those cinnamon buns?" She shrieks at the sight of the set table.

Hazelle laughs and explains that the baker brought them by this morning. "Yes, wasn't that sweet of him." My mother adds.

I can't help but smile. Mr. Mellark and Peeta are so alike. Peeta brings us bread after a crisis, and his father provides us with a sweet treat before one. I realize that I do miss Peeta's presence in the house. He and Katniss were together as friends, working on things in Katniss' room, helping each other recover from the terror they faced in the arena. He brightened things up in our home. He made it seem less large and empty.

I close my eyes and pray that he will give Katniss that same feeling of comfort and home in the arena today, and open my eyes when two arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning." Rory whispers in my ear.

I smile and turn around to face him, spinning within his embrace.

"Morning." I reply.

"Are you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I briefly remember Katniss' stories about Effie Trinket, their escort. "Might as well get up, up, up. It's going to be a big, big day!" I smile widely, sarcastically.

Rory smiles and shakes his head at me.

"You're awfully weird in the morning."

I shrug. "Get used to it."

We join hands and walk over to the kitchen table, Posy spitting her tongue at us the entire time.

"That's gross. Ew. Prim don't hold his hand, I know where it's been." She remarks.

I blush a deep red, but give Rory a pointed look. "Tell me Posy, where _have_ your brother's hands been?"

"He gutted a fish!" Posy squeals.

"Ew!" I cry, and drop Rory's hand, holding my own out before me for emphasis.

Posy giggles and urges me to go wash them; insisting Rory does the same as well.

She's quite the little dictator, bustling people around the kitchen this morning. Directing someone to do this or that, demanding another cinnamon bun or plate of scrambled eggs. Gale comes in and she immediately inspects his fingers, deeming them too dirty and sends him over to the sink. Gale feigns an ashamed look and walks slowly over to the sink, his head hanging low.

Posy smiles at all of us and we can't help but laugh. The look of pure pride on her face is too amusing.

Sometimes I think we're all acting normal and happy just for Posy. We stop ourselves from going sane, all for her. And I'm so grateful that we found a good enough reason to.

But I'm still afraid for when they leave. Without Posy, will my mother and I be able to fight off the sadness and fear on our own? I hate to think it, but I wonder if once Katniss is in the arena, and the Hawthorne's are gone and the cameras locked outside, we'll revert back to the same grief we felt during the first games.

But one look at my mother now tells me we will never get back to that place again, and relief floods my chest.

We're good.

We can do this.

I know we can.

We have some time before we have to go to the Square, and my mother ushers me upstairs for a private moment.

We move quickly into my room and my mother silently closes the door behind me.

"Morning honey." She says, but her smile slowly fades until her face cracks and tears begin to fall.

I can't help it. I join in.

The two of us collide, and we stand there, holding each other, sobbing, refusing to let go. I know she feels the same as me, and it's comforting to know that I'm not the only one. But it's so scary to see my mother like this. It brings back memories that I don't ever care to remember, and I force myself to pull out of her arms.

She stares at me, stricken, the tears still falling. Her face is contorted in an ugly grimace and she looks so broken and hollow.

"No." I choke, forcing the words out. "No. If we cry for any longer, our eyes will go red and everyone will see… No." I repeat the last word firmly.

I wipe the tears away from my mother's eyes and she stares at me with a vacant expression, lost in thought.

I force a smile and sit down at my dresser, in front of the mirror.

"Can you do that beautiful braid again?" I urge. "It just looks so pretty."

She nods, wipes at her face and comes up behind me. Her fingers go to work and my hair is gently affixed into an intricate braided design on my head, and it's one that I recognize so well.

"This is what you did to Katniss on the day of the reaping last year, isn't it?"

She nods and places her hand gently on my cheek, rubbing her thumb in slow, small circles. "It is. And it looks just as beautiful on you my love."

I stand up and turn to face her and we hug once more, but there are no more tears.

We both know just how much press will be present, and we don't want to show up puffy-eyed and sniffling. We have to demonstrate a strong front, and fight back. We have to use our words like Peeta.

Peeta.

The announcement of the baby.

Last nights surprise at the Interviews had almost slipped my mind.

_Today will be a long day, _I think to myself as I stare in the mirror.

I practice a strong face, what I like to call a 'Katniss expression'.

I'm not impressed with what I see.

_It's going to be a very long day._


	18. Welcome to the 75th Games

We file into the square and the press doesn't wait before they attack my mother and I. Its as though they were wild animals fighting over pieces of meat. We're thrust one way and then another, facing camera after camera, fielding question after question about how we feel about their secret wedding, the baby, about them entering the arena today. I hear my mother's hollow voice, and with each emotionless answer she gives, I punch more enthusiasm into my every word. I give the camera's some watery eyes, a couple sniffles and a few swoons over Peeta's love for Katniss, and then my mother and I are dragged away once more by the peacekeepers.

Their tight grip shoves us through the crowds as we're thrust to the front of the square, directly in front of the screens. The press' cameras have a clear view to us, and we will have a clear view ourselves.

We have no choice. We will be at the front of the square, watching the terror unfold.

The Hawthorne's have fought their way up next to us, and since they are Katniss' 'cousins' they've managed to stand directly behind us.

Hazelle supports my mother with a strong, firm hand on her shoulder, Gale holds Posy to his chest, ready to turn her face away as soon as the weapons are lifted. Vick stands, claiming his mother's other hand. He's shaking in anticipation.

Rory stands behind me.

Since we're still technically cousins, he simply places his hand on the small of my back, which is hidden from the crowd and the cameras all around. His warm touch brings me little relief and I find myself reaching back for his hand as the broadcast begins.

I don't want to watch this alone.

I need to know he's there.

My other hand reaches for my mother as President Snow's face flashes upon the massive screen and he gives the traditional game opening speech as well as an extra speech reserved for Quarter Quells. Then comes the head game maker. I'm momentarily stunned as a new face is flashed upon the screen. We've had the same one for a number of years, but I suppose change is inevitable.

Plutarch Heavensbee, he calls himself.

I snort at the name. Classic Capitol. He sounds ridiculous.

Nonetheless, he reviews the scores for each of the tributes and I feel my heart stop once more as Katniss and Peeta's faces flash upon the screen alongside the number 12. It's still too much for me to handle.

I squeeze Rory's hand and I hear him gently whisper into my ear, calming me down.

But then they give the layout for the arena. It's a wide circle, designed to be alike a clock.

"Of course, the tributes themselves don't know that. And for now Panem, you don't know how it works either." He winks upon the large screen and I can feel the vomit rise into my mouth.

The arena this year is beautiful, and terrifying all at once. The tributes begin on separate plates in the middle of a large body of saltwater, and as they pan over the arena, pointing out the various obstacles and elements, I gasp in shock. I've never seen anything like it in all my life.

The water stuns me.

It's a shocking blue colour, bright and clear. And so vast. The closest I've gotten to water is the creek here in 12, or the puddles that form in the street after a rainfall. I'm scared, because I know that Katniss hasn't seen anything like it either…

Or has she?

I tell myself that there's something like it out in the woods, that she knows how to handle it, that she'll be fine. I tune back into the broadcast to hear Plutarch Heavensbee wish us all a Happy Hunger Games, and we watch the tributes rise up onto their metal platforms.

The screen is divided into 24 small squares, and it takes me a moment to find the dark braid in the bottom right corner. Katniss' face is shocked.

I'm filled with such fear and dread that I can't breathe.

She looks so scared and terrified and sick. And I am right there with her. I don't know what she knows or what she's thinking, but I can't help but think back to her nickname from the first games; _The Girl on Fire_.

Surrounded by the bright blue waves, I know in my heart that this was planned.

That this is no place for a girl on fire.

The Gamemakers have something vile in store for my sister.

I fight back the tears in my eyes as the music begins, and I break my gaze from Katniss' section of the screen for a moment to look at Peeta's.

He's in shock, but his expression reads confusion.

Then it dawns on me.

_What if…?_

But I don't bother to finis that thought; the expression on his face confirms it.

_Peeta can't swim._

I let go of both my mother and Rory and raise my hands to my mouth to stifle my gasp as Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out over the square.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" he cries, and the clock in the corner of the screen counts down from 60.

_59. _Katniss' brow furrows as she stares around her, clearly trying to get her bearings, but something's off. Her eyes won't focus, and I'm silently urging her on. _Come on Katniss. Focus. Come on_.

_45._ My thoughts are vocalized as I start to whisper. "Come on Katniss. Focus. You can do it. Just look around. Breathe." She slowly looks more solid, and I close my eyes and say a silent thank you. "Okay Katniss. Look around."

_30._ She starts to spin on her small circle, and the waves lap over her feet. I break my focus from her face and stare at her outfit now, and my nose scrunches. I can't help it. She's been stuck in a bright blue jumpsuit with a strange purple belt. It sticks to her skin and I silently hope that it has some purpose.

_15._ I turn my eyes to Peeta's square, but his eyes have grown wide with fear as he spins around on his plate. So that's it then. Peeta has no clue how to swim.

These games are off to a great start.

_5_. Katniss dips her fingers into the waves.

_4._ She raises it to her lips and tentatively touches a finger to her tongue.

_3. _Her nose scrunches and she spits. Her brow furrows.

_2._ Her expression breaks into clarity. The water didn't poison her so that's good.

_1. _She knows something now, and she nods to herself.

The gong sounds, and my heart stops as Katniss dives to her left.

_Does she know how to swim_?

Apparently, there's more to my sister than I knew, as she makes her way through the waves with a certain grace and I'm so proud for a moment. I begin to think that she can go get Peeta, until I realize that Peeta is twice her size.

This could get interesting.

I reach back around and grip Rory's hand and he squeezes mine in return.

Katniss reaches land and I breathe a sigh of relief. It was so uncomfortable, unnerving, watching the water swallow her and then having her head pop right back up.

And then she finds a bow.

I can't fight the smile that reaches across my face.

I can't find the hope that blooms in my chest.

And then the tribute from District 4 comes up behind her.

I forget how to breathe.

Katniss draws an arrow, sensing his presence, and spins around, pointing directly at his heart.

And then the camera pans to the tribute from District 4, and I suddenly remember his name.

Finnick Odair.

He is beautiful. His body glistens in the sunlight, and he shakes his head to the side to shake the water out of his hair. His sea-green eyes catch the sunlight and I let out an un-voluntary sigh. I almost swoon when he opens his mouth to joke with Katniss.

The large screen is split into four separate squares, and various other tributes are shown reaching land, swimming, or just standing awkwardly on their platforms –like Peeta.

I almost feel bad for him, but I can't tear my eyes away from the square in the bottom right corner where Katniss and Finnick exchange jokes.

_Come on Katniss._ I plead in my head._ Just shoot him before he shoots you._

And then he says something that stops my heart.

"Lucky thing we're allies. Right?"

I shake my head furiously.

No matter how beautiful this man is, I don't trust my sister's life with him. Only Peeta.

Who can't get off the platform…

I reconsider this for a moment.

And then another tribute approaches and Katniss quickly agrees before she ducks on Finnick's command, and he impales a tribute coming up behind Katniss.

The deal is sealed.

Katniss has an ally.

I get an uncomfortable twist my stomach.

I remember Finnick Odair's games.

He wouldn't be my first guess for someone who needs allies.

Something's wrong.

I don't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So we're finally in the arena! I'm sure you can tell that I went page by page in Catching Fire in order to get the right order of the Games. There's not a lot of descriptions and creativity that I can throw into these parts, so you'll have to excuse it. But it's necessary to get these parts out.<strong>

**Also, I will be heading off this week to visit my school for next year (thank god some University wants me) therefore it is likely that my 'posting schedule' will be thrown off a little bit. I am so sorry, but I promise I have the chapters all written already, and I will review them and upload them as often as I can. Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with it! Reviews are always, ALWAYS appreciated. :)**


	19. Rising and Falling

But I don't have time to question Finnick's, as he and Katniss are running around the Cornucopia, scanning for anything useful in the heap of weapons. Some other tributes approach, swimming fast, and Katniss sends out a few arrows into the water, striking one tribute in his leg.

"Run." I whisper intently. "Get out of there Katniss. Run. Please."

To my relief, Katniss and Finnick take off and Katniss' gaze turns to Peeta.

He's still on his platform.

I'm slightly embarrassed for him, but then I remember that he only has one working leg and that it's not exactly his fault. But I don't want Katniss going in after him.

And just like that, Finnick comes to both Katniss' rescue and mine -again.

He places his hand on Katniss shoulder, says something inaudible to us viewers at home, and pats Katniss' stomach.

Of course. The baby.

She looks confused for a moment, and part of me can't believe she's already forgotten that she's supposed to be pregnant. But then again, I should've been expecting that. Katniss has a bit of a one-track mind.

A look of understanding flashes across Katniss' face, and Finnick dives off gracefully into the water.

Finnick's fast. He reaches Peeta quickly and throws him over his shoulder, towing him back to shore.

The camera shows a close-up of Peeta's face as he and Finnick dive through the waves and I have to stifle a laugh. He doesn't look pleased.

Rory leans forward and whispers in my ear. "Well that's emasculating."

The laugh catches in my throat and I squeeze Rory's hand, thankful for the momentary relief.

Finnick and Peeta reach land and Katniss helps him up ashore. He plants a quick kiss on Katniss and they share a brief smile.

I hear a startling, sickening sound coming from the left corner of the square, nearest to the Justice Building. The Capitol citizens present in District 12 have been given seats in their own private 'section', and are swooning at the couple on screen.

Their sighs and swoons mix and sound almost sad, but their expressions reveal their ignorance.

It's rather disgusting really. But when combined with the sound of Gale scoffing and loudly grinding his jaw, it makes for an amusing soundtrack to what's playing out on screen.

I tell myself that nothing will happen to Katniss in the next five seconds, and spin my head around to take a look at Gale's expression.

It's worth the look.

I'm startled.

His expression is one of distaste and possible nausea, but it's not Gale's reaction that takes me by surprise.

There's a blonde ponytail standing right beside him, and I recognize fingers intertwined.

Madge came to keep him company.

Her eyes are glued to the screen, as she cheers on her friend, my sister. But her grip is tight on Gale's, and I can't help but notice that his grip on her is just as tight. I smile and let the scene sink in for a few moments.

But I'm caught.

Madge turns her head to face me, sensing she's being watched, and catches my eye. She looks confused for a second, but then allows her face to form a warm smile. She is quite beautiful really. I can't help but smile back and use my spare hand to give her a small wave. She waves back and I turn my face back to the screens in front, blushing bright red.

Katniss is headed off into the dense trees with Finnick, Peeta and what I recognize to be the female tribute from District 4. The old woman clutches to Finnick's back, and I smile at the band of misfits my sister has organized.

They're an unlikely bunch.

I can only hope it's going to help her later.

Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and the old woman leave the screen and we are left to watch the rest of the bloodbath unfold.

I close my eyes.

But hearing the sounds of the tributes slaughtering each other is enough.

It goes on for minutes that feel like hours, and the cries don't stop.

I hear the slashes, the thrusts.

The swipe of every knife blade in the air, the splash of their dead bodies as they fall into the water.

I can't stop the tears that fall down my cheeks, but I know I'm not the only one.

I'm just so thankful not to hear Katniss' voice there.

Until I do.

I hear my sister.

She's screaming Peeta's name.

My eyes snap open, wide in fear, and I squeeze Rory's hand so hard, I can almost hear him wincing behind me.

But he doesn't let go.

I stare up at the screen and see my sister kneeling over Peeta, who's lying limp on the damp forest floor.

She shakes his body as she cries out his name again and again, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Peeta's not moving.

She shakes his limp body once more, and I can't say the words out loud.

_Peeta's Dead._

"Oh my god." My hand clasps over my mouth and the sobs that follow wrack my entire body. I fall to my knees.

The thought replays over and over again in my head, and I can't stop it.

_Peeta's dead._

I can't see, the tears blur my eyes. But I feel my mother's warm touch on my shoulder as she kneels down beside me.

I shake my head as Katniss' cries fill my ears and repeat Peeta's name over and over again. I hear someone else screaming loudly, Peeta's name.

I look around and then realize it's myself.

I wipe at my eyes and stare at my mother's face, her eyes filled with tears.

I can hear the Capitol press sighing, sniffling in the background. We really are putting on quite a show. But it's not false. This pain is real. I feel hollow inside. The tears that fall from my eyes are real.

I shake my head violently, and glue my eyes back on the screen.

Katniss is distraught, shaking Peeta so hard it looks as though she'll snap his neck.

Finnick comes over and attempts to touch Peeta, and Katniss throws her entire body at him. He hits her squarely in the chest and she goes flying into a nearby tree.

"NO." I scream, running towards the screen.

Rory's hand reaches out and holds me back as I scream at the screen.

I scream at the Gamemakers for killing Peeta.

I scream at Finnick for hitting my sister.

I scream at President Snow for calling for these Games.

But my words are inaudible.

They fall out of my mouth limply, and they bubble up and over, coming out as loud, mangled vowels and consonants, grunts and screams.

I watch the screen as Katniss' tears continue to fall as she stares silently at Finnick, who is now pinching at Peeta's face.

And then he bends down and places his mouth over Peeta's.

The crowd let's out a collective sound of confusion, and I find myself joining in. I'm momentarily stunned by this action, until I peer closer at Peeta's body.

His chest is rising and falling.

Rising and falling.

Finnick is, quite literally, breathing the life back into him.

My mother taught me this once, and I can't remember the name of it for the life of me. But I know it saves people lives.

I know it brings people back.

I turn my head to face my mother and she's smiling. She nods at me as if to confirm that yes, Finnick is saving Peeta, and I can't hold it in. I let out a loud whoop and tears begin to fall from my eyes again as I smile.

I see the recognition flash through Katniss' eyes, as she too clues in on Finnick's intention.

Minutes pass as Finnick performs his maneuver, and my grip finds Rory's hands once again and I slowly watch Peeta's chest as it follows Finnick's rhythm of breathing and pumping with his fists.

Rising, falling.

Rising, falling.

Rising, falling.

And then, a slight cough comes from Peeta's mouth.

He's alive.

I fall to my knees again and burst into tears once more.


	20. Goodbye for Now

I quickly attempt to regain my composure and pick myself up off the ground, staring at the screen that now shows Katniss throwing herself at Peeta.

She leans over him, the tears still wet on her cheeks, and she brushes the hair from his forehead, feeling his pulse with her fingers.

Peeta opens his eyes and stares at her.

"Careful," he says weakly. "There's a force field up ahead."

I let out a single joyous laugh and my entire face breaks out into a wide smile.

The Capitol press bursts into applause and cheers, but the rest of District 12 looks on in silence, fearing what's coming next.

People aren't normally brought back to life in the Games.

Correction: people have never been revived in the Games.

I wipe away at my eyes furiously, trying to clear my vision. If this is what these games are going to be like all the time, I don't know if my emotions will be able to take it.

Katniss laughs at Peeta, but the tears still fall and I recognize just how scared my sister is. Maybe she's finally realized what I've known all along; just how much she can't live without Peeta,

Katniss bursts out again and breaks down sobbing once more, and now it's Peeta's turn to brush the tears from her face, looking scared himself.

I won't lie. I'm terrified.

I've never seen Katniss this emotional and I've lived with her all my life. There's something going on, this isn't normal. And this won't win her any sponsors either.

_Where is my Katniss? Where is my strong, brave sister?_

I will for her to stop crying, to stand up, and show the sponsors what she's made of.

Finnick saves us all again when he says, "It's okay. It's just her hormones. From the baby."

The baby. Of course.

Damn he's good.

They start to discuss whether to let Peeta rest or to keep moving, when Katniss reaches down and grabs something glinting gold off of Peeta's bare chest.

I squint my eyes and find myself staring at a small disk engraved with a Mockingjay.

"Is this your token?" Katniss asks, confused.

"Yes. Do you mind that I used your Mockingjay? I wanted us to match." Peeta replies coolly.

Katniss gives a tight smile. "No of course I don't mind."

Her expression confuses me, a tight, forced smile, but I don't have time to contemplate what's hiding behind it.

They start to discuss whether or not to keep moving, and they all agree they should continue to search for a good site to camp out- except for Katniss who is having a moment, being overprotective and insisting that Peeta needs to rest.

It's quite funny actually.

She sounds an awful lot like me when I'm talking about Lady my goat.

They start to head off, and Finnick insists that Katniss take the lead after she reveals something new to us all. She claims she can hear the force field out of the ear the doctor reconstructed.

It sounds likely enough to me, the Capitol doctors can work wonders, but I hear my mother scoff.

She bends down to my ear and whispers, "Not the doctors at all. Katniss knows something. Don't worry love, our girl is smart. She's got something on everyone else."

She stands with a tight smile and serious eyes, watching the screen as Katniss leads, throwing down nuts before her as she walks.

Katniss is relocated to a small square in the corner of the screen, and the rest of the screen is consumed with various tributes, some still fighting at the Cornucopia, others wandering off into the words either alone or with allies.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

The bloodbath has passed, mostly.

Katniss and Peeta are still alive (mostly).

They have allies.

They're in the woods.

They're safe.

_For now._

I stand there, my eyes closed to the outside world as I hear the last screams of the tributes die out, and then the Capitol declares the official bloodbath to be over, flashing us a quick screenshot of the surviving tributes and their location in the arena.

And then the faces of the dead flash upon the screen.

Eight.

It's a considerable amount, but not as many as the games normally get rid of in the first day.

I choke back tears as I watch faces flash across the screen, some I recognize from the tribute parade, the interviews or even their original games.

And then the Capitol emblem flashes up on the screen, the music plays and Plutarch Heavensbee gives the traditional post-blood bath address.

It's not actually called that, but it might as well be.

"Greetings Panem! And welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell! 16 tributes are left in the arena, but more excitement is yet to come." He goes on about what we saw, the tributes left and other meaningless things before he finishes, "Please recognize the times of mandatory viewing posted in your district squares. May the odds be ever in your favor."

And then the screen goes black.

The peacekeepers around the square push the crowds out, but my mother and I are sitting ducks for the Capitol press who surround us quickly; like vultures.

I'm still in shock. My body is pushed and prodded until I find myself back to back with my mother, enclosed in a circle of press.

Her hand reaches down for mine and I grip it tight as I try to focus on the faces calling my name.

"Prim!" one shouts. "What did you feel like when you saw Peeta die?"

Another screams out. "Prim, what do you think of your sister's alliances?"

And so it continues, and I give answer after answer for shouted out questions.

"Do you have confidence in Katniss' abilities in this arena?"

"Are there any other tributes that make you uneasy?"

"Did you know about Katniss' ear before?"

"Are you now fearing for your sister and Peeta's life?"

"How does it feel to know that your sister survived another bloodbath?"

I let the words pour out of my mouth, some honest, some not. But I'm too drained to force any enthusiasm.

When Peeta went limp, I felt my heart being torn out of my chest for both Katniss and him.

I believe in Katniss' decisions, if those are her allies, it's for a reason.

I have confidence in Katniss' abilities in any arena. She is strong, and she's a survivor.

All the other tributes make me uneasy, each one of them stands in the way of Peeta and Katniss coming home.

No, I was un-aware, although I thought had heard her mention it to my mother once out of concern.

I have feared for their lives since they were reaped.

I'm happy she's survived the blood bath, of course, but I know the worst is about to come.

And then the sun begins to slowly set, and I call for one last question. Mr. Blue steps forward, his eyes misty.

"Primrose. If you could say any one thing to your sister right now, what would it be?"

I answer immediately. "I love you."

And with that, my mother finishes up her last question, and the circle opens, allowing us to leave.

We walk slowly across the square in silence, all the way to Victor's Village.

The Hawthorne's await us on our steps.

Their bags are packed, and they've come to say goodbye.

I say goodbye to Hazelle first, then Vick who is clutching his mother's hand tightly. I then move on to Gale and Posy, who lies in his arms, limp and tired. I squeeze Gale's hand and we share a look.

We both know things will be harder without each other.

And then I fall into Rory's arms, the arms that I have become so accustomed to. The arms that hold me tight and make me feel better. The arms that take me away; carry me on one of our stories, off to places where this doesn't happen, off to a place where I feel safe and sound. I melt into his chest and he holds me tight.

We stand there for a few months and Rory places his mouth beside my ear.

"It's okay Prim. Shhh. it's okay."

I didn't even realize I was crying.

I lift my face up off of Rory's warm, damp shoulder and stare into his eyes, trying to calm my breath.

He lifts a hand from where it's wrapped tight around my waist and brushes the tears from my eyes. He places a soft palm on my neck, and uses his thumb to slowly brush along the edge of my jaw.

"One day down." He says softly.

I reach up and clasp his hand with mine, and tilt it so I kiss his palm.

Then I fall right back into his arms, dissolving into tears once more.

Gale taps Rory on the shoulder, and he reluctantly loosens his grip.

Rory gives me a misty-eyed look and kisses me gently.

I realize how much I don't want him to leave.

How afraid I am to be alone.

How I feel like I'm about to break without him there.

"Rory, don't. Please stay. I need you. Stay with m-"

"I'm always right here Prim." He brushes another tear from my eyes. "I am right here for you, always."

He gives me one more, gentle kiss.

We let go of each other, and I immediately feel empty.

The Hawthorne's pick up their last few bags and begin to walk off, Gale stealing one last glance to look back at us. He gives me a sad look, and then turns back to his family, places his hand on Rory's shoulder, urging him home.

My mother and I stand there at the top steps, watching them go.

When we turn around to enter the house, I am struck with a feeling so dark and sad that it twists my stomach.

I don't want to go in alone.

And so in the doorway, my mother allows me a moment to stand and watch the Hawthorne's disappear from sight, turning onto the road that leads to the Seam.

She shuts the door, and I close my eyes, desperate to feel his arms around me once more, giving me the comfort I need.

Instead I feel hollow, unsure, and unsafe.

My mother's hand rests on my shoulder, but it doesn't give me the comfort or reassurance I need.

I realize just how much I need him for me to be okay.

How reliant I am on him.

A foolish, naïve thought fills my head. But I can't help but wonder all the same.

_Is this what it feels like to love?_


	21. Epiphany

My mother moves without a sound, slowly gliding over to the couch, where she collapses and stares at the fireplace.

She looks like a statue.

I go over and slowly lift the logs from the hearth, and place them upon the ashes. I build a small log cabin, and fill it with strips of paper torn from the newspapers that cover our doorstep each morning. The newspapers full of news of the game and the tributes that I don't want to hear.

I light the small match and toss it into the fireplace, where the spark catches, and the small space is immediately engulfed in flames.

I stare into the fire, the flames twisting intricately, forming shapes so delicate, beautiful even, and yet powerful, terrifying. They fly through the air, shooting sparks that threaten to bite at my skin and burn me. The crackle of the blaze fills my ears, and the comforting smell of burning wood fills my nose, giving me a sense of home.

Back in our house at the Seam, there was always a fire burning.

Mom would use it to boil up plants and extracts, making different healing ointments and balms, and each day from school Katniss and I would sit in front of it, watching the flames dance in front of our faces.

I remember once when we were young, and Katniss dared to stick her fingers into the flames. She judged that if she put them far enough away from the wood she wouldn't get burnt, her fingers could just dance with the flames for a moment. And in a way, it worked. The flames licked at her fingers, and Katniss smiled and held her hand in for just a second too long. She winced and withdrew it quickly, holding it to her chest. She refused to admit that she was in pain, and simply ignored it, telling me to do the same, erasing my worries for my sister's fingers.

That night she couldn't pick up her fork to eat, and my mother had to wrap her hands up with ointment for a week before her fingers felt normal once more.

She was always too strong to admit the pain, always too brave to ignore the situations.

But she was never afraid of the flames.

She was my age then, and I can't help but feel a strong sense of nostalgia.

Life has changed so much for us both.

We are no longer covered in a thin layer of coal dust at all times. The bread at the table comes from the bakery, not the coarse tesserae-grain lumps our mother used to feed us. There is no need for tesserae, and the money we have is so much that we can't possibly use it all; and more keeps coming. I now own my own clothes, ones that did not once sit on Katniss' frame. Mine fit me well, and there is no longer a ducktail coming out the back of my shirts.

My mother is no longer scraping together money.

Our meat no longer comes from the woods outside.

My friends now look at me with a mix of pity and disgust.

I remember how they promptly stopped speaking to me after Katniss was reaped. They didn't know how to treat me then, much less when she actually won the games.

It's nothing personal.

But the Everdeen's have become elite members of District 12.

We're worse than townies.

We're practically the Capitol's lapdogs.

The sunsets outside, and my mother and I sit in that same position, her on the couch and I in front of the flames, watching them dance in front of the bricks. Our house goes dark and I am startled when I hear her getting up.

I turn around and she is lighting candles, boiling water, and preparing tea.

Moving.

It's definitely an improvement.

I stand up myself, and my joints creak as I slowly limp towards the kitchen.

I didn't realize I hadn't moved in so long.

My feet are asleep, and I step carefully, tentatively, as I cross into the kitchen and go to stand by my mother.

She prepares the tea bags, and I reach over for an apple and begin to slice it.

Her hands shake as she evenly distributes one teaspoon of leaves into each of the tiny mesh packets, tying it tightly at the top. The leaves spill, and I place my hand over hers.

Her fidgeting fingers quiet and we both keep our eyes glued to the counter.

"Hey baby." She says softly.

I smile to myself and continue to cut the apple, and she continues to make the tea, slowly spooning honey into each large mug, and pouring the water in slowly.

We continue to work in silence until the tea has been steeped and we pick up our mugs.

Mine is burning hot to the touch, but the sharp contrast to my cold fingers gives me a silent thrill and I sip away.

And so we stand in the kitchen of our empty house, sipping tea in silence.

I lower my mug.

"You know," I start, quietly. "We're actually kind of lucky."

My mother sighs and looks down at my face. "How?"

"We could've lost Peeta today." I offer. "It's a small victory, but a victory nonetheless."

My mother gives a tight-lipped smile, and I know something's wrong. Her eyes look distant.

"What's wrong Mom?"

"It's just that I…" She pauses, taking a deep breath. "I didn't realize how much we all cared about him. I didn't realize how much _I_ cared about him. I felt so broken when he first fell and I… I was so afraid for him. Not for Katniss, but for him. And then when I saw Katniss' reaction, well I guess I'd never realized just how much she cares for him. How she actually-"

"Loves him." I finish.

My mother nods at me sadly. "It's just going to make these games so much harder, you know? I'm no longer rooting for just my daughter to come home. And it's so unlikely that they'll allow both of them to win again. I'm so confused now. No matter how it ends, I'm going to be losing someone. I haven't felt this hopeless in a long, long time sweetheart."

I pause. "You know, he made me a promise."

"What kind of promise Prim?"

"He promised he'd bring her home. No matter what."

My mother's eyes get misty, and she drops her gaze to the countertop. She reaches her hands out to steady herself, and I place my hand on her shoulder.

"He likes to make a lot of promises, doesn't he?" Her voice cracks as she whispers.

"Mom. He means it. He's not afraid to die, no if it means Katniss is going to live."

"Prim, I can't ask anyone else to die for my daughter."

"You let Katniss volunteer in my place."

My mother smiles at me sadly. "I had no say Primrose, you know that. Katniss would have volunteered for you no matter what."

"But she would have died for me."

"And I would have been broken, just as I would have been when if died… Just as I was when your father died." She says the last part bluntly, and I recognize the honesty in her words.

I shudder at the memories. We could not have survived if that had happened.

"These games are just too painful." She finishes, and we stand in silence, sipping our tea.

We finish, and the clatter of the dishes resonates through the house as we clean up the dishes and set them out to dry overnight.

We walk up the stairs in silence, and my mother turns to go into her bedroom and I reach for her hand.

"He'll bring her back Mom. He promised me." I whisper.

But it's more of a question than a statement.

"She won't be the same Prim." She says sadly, her voice faltering. "Not without him to help her recover, to be by her side."

And with that, she slips off into her bedroom and closes the door.

I stand in the hallway, silenced by the truth in my mother's words.

I realize that Katniss' won't be coming back.

This will not be the end.

The sister that I grew up with, who put her fingers in the flames, is not there anymore.

Now she has become the girl on fire, and the flames that surround her won't go away in a week with care.

All that I've known is burned away, and I will be left with the charred remains of the sister who loves me and will put her life in danger to save mine.

Will I still know her?


	22. For everything a reason

The next morning, I wake up to a quiet house and dress myself slowly, staring out the window at the bright sun.

The birds aren't singing today.

I sit myself down in front of the mirror and gently coax my hair into two braids, as Katniss used to do for me. Rather than the intricate up-do my mother favors, or the long winding braid that has become Katniss' trademark, this feels more me. I can almost recognize the girl that I see in the mirror.

I saw that same face over a year ago, but she has changed with time.

She looks older, her face has shifted, looking less broad and youthful and slightly more angular. Her shoulders are broader, and her body curvier.

Her eyes are sadder.

She is growing up, but she is still there.

Most of her.

I climb down the stairs and the loud obnoxious Capitol music fills my ears. It's disturbing, but my eyes instinctively glue themselves to the television, where the games recap is played.

First, the Capitol Seal and then the faces of the dead tributes are splayed across the screen.

No, I will not be eating breakfast this morning.

First, I recognize the face of the man who came up behind Katniss the other day. The man who Finnick took out to save my sisters life. I say a silent _I'm sorry _to the man's face.

I'm sorry you had to die for my sister to live.

I'm sorry that your family has to go on without you.

I'm sorry that this is what happened.

I hope you are in a better place now.

In total, eleven empty faces flash across the screen, and I repeat my apologies inside my head for each of them.

No one should have to die in such a way.

No one's life should have been taken.

But unfortunately, that's the way the world works right now.

And it makes me sick.

A large map that shows the locations of all the remaining tributes follows the faces of the dead, and I recognize the single 4 and 12's layered upon one another somewhere in the woods. The screen zooms in and we are given a recap of the tribute's nights and their current positions.

Katniss was given a gift, a spile.

The silver parachute drifts downward into her hands, and the following clips show them digging into the trees to find water, which pours out in abundance. A smile crosses Katniss' face, and she looks so joyous, I find myself smiling with her.

The clips flash forward into the night, and Katniss is shown taking watch on the beach while the other's sleep. And then the fog drifts down.

The next two minutes tell a dramatic story, and I find it all too quick to truly register.

They run through the woods, chased by the fog, their skin blistering and their bodies sagging heavily. The older woman whose face flashed before me earlier succumbs to the fog. To be honest, it looks as though she jumped into it. The surviving three escape to the beach and lie in the water, which seems to heal the wounds they've sustained from the fog. Flash-forward, they're in the forest, Peeta attempting to tap a tree when an army of small furry animals screams down, attacking them from above. One dives for Peeta's chest and another tribute throws herself in front of him. The monkeys –as Claudius Templesmith's voice informs us- bite into her chest and one more person makes a sacrifice to bring home the people I love.

I can't hold it in. The tears start to fall down my cheeks silently.

The clips close with a shot of them on the beach, Katniss asleep next to Peeta, and Finnick on the beach, keeping guard.

He looks as though he's crying.

I pull myself together and as I wipe at my eyes I feel my mother's hand rub my shoulder.

I spin around to face her, and she stands still, her eyes not leaving the television screen where she last saw her daughter.

"Why?" I whisper.

But it's a bigger question.

Why do all these people have to die?

Why do the sacrifice themselves for Katniss and Peeta?

Why is this happening to us again?

Why don't I know how to react to all of this?

She understands.

"They say there's a reason for everything Prim," her eyes are still glued to the screen. "I'm sure we'll understand soon. Be grateful and humble for now. Things can and will get worse."

And with that, she silently wraps her arms around me and we share a quick embrace before I slip away and run off to school.

I think about Katniss the entire time.

I hope silently that she's still on the beach now, in Peeta's arms. That she's finding comfort inside the arena, and that Peeta sleeps soundly next to her, finding his own form of comfort in her presence.

And then I add on a hope for Finnick, that whatever is troubling him goes away soon. That his tears stop falling. That someday I can repay him for saving Katniss' life.

I cross the square, now empty and silent, and join the group of students running into school together.

They all look at me as though I carry some disease.

Or worse still, as though I'm something delicate, and have the potential to break at any moment.

I don't like that.

People don't look at Katniss like that.

I enter the school and silently walk to class, avoiding the glances of all others staring at me as I pass. I don't like this attention.

I don't want it.

I wish I were invisible.

But someone catches my eye as I head off to class.

Madge Undersee dashes down the hallway, racing the clock to get to class.

He hair falls out of her loose ponytail, and the bags under her eyes shock me. On the outside she looks tired, bedraggled, completely out of it. But there's still a fire in her eyes, and her expression is still strong.

As she passes me our eyes meet, and the corners of her mouth curve up slightly as she waves.

I wave back, and watch her race down the hallway.

I wish I could see inside her mind.

I head off to class myself and I find myself daydreaming. I can't focus. My thoughts drift to Katniss in the arena, and Peeta with her. I want so desperately to escape these thoughts, forget for one moment just how hopeless and dangerous it all is.

But the odds are not in my favor.

At lunch I head to the cafeteria, as is mandatory, to view the games with the rest of the student population. I find Rory at a table near the back and he shifts to the side and I sit close, leaning into him. His hand finds mine under the table, and his grip gives me more strength than anything else.

He looks at me, his look asking me how I am, and in reply I give him a tight-lipped smile.

He nods sadly and his other hand places itself gently on top of my palm. He traces slow circles as the Capitol music blares from the screen, and though my eyes are glued to the screen, I can feel Rory watching me, gaging my reaction; willing for me to smile.

But I can't.

The world that unravels on the screen before me fills me with tears, and as the emblem flashes on the screen and Plutarch Heavensbee's voice fills the room, I can already feel my stomach dropping in fear.


	23. Tick Tock, This is a Clock

"What an exciting day indeed!" Plutarch Heavensbee chirps at us from the screen.

But something is wrong.

His enthusiasm is obviously forced; his mind is elsewhere. And because of this, I can't help but wonder what's happening behind the scenes in the Gamemakers room.

He goes on to give a short intro, and we zoom in on the various tributes still standing. First, they show the careers and what has happened to them in the past little while.

But it's all a blur; I can't focus. My mind is elsewhere, and my attention span is as good as Posy's right now.

Then they show Katniss.

I gasp initially. Her skin has turned green and scaly, and it looks as though she's got some kind of infection, but then a closer look reveals the ointment they received in a silver parachute, and I silently thank the sponsors who have supplied my sister with this relief. And then they show Katniss, Peeta and Finnick meeting up with a trio of red goo-covered tributes on the beach. I learn that she's now allied with Johanna Mason, who I recognize from District 7, and the two tributes from District 3, who Johanna lovingly refers to as 'Nuts and Volts'.

They quickly tend to the tributes, whose names I learn quickly- Wiress and Beetee. Beetee has a long cut down his back and I am filled with pride as Katniss cares for it. She may not be at the same level as my mother, or me, but at least she picked something useful up over the years.

The camera signals that this next clip is in real time, and I sit in silence watching Katniss clean off Wiress, and the exchange between them is nothing short of confusing. Wiress repeats the phrase 'Tick, Tock', seemingly insane, and Katniss calms her and gently scrubs her clean. It goes on like this until a look of recognition crosses Katniss face and Katniss begins to spin around, her eyes widening as she takes in the spherical arena.

"Oh, Tick, Tock." She says softly, but the cameras still pick up her quiet words.

"Tick, Tock." She repeats, her eyes wide. "This is a clock."

And with that, Plutarch Heavensbee comes on the screen.

His eyes show fear and relief, but the rest of his expression is ecstatic.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Ms. Everdeen of District 12 has more smarts than we gave her credit for. Yes, Panem. This year the arena is shaped like a clock."

He goes on to explain the schedule and what occurs when and where. The long list of dangerous animals and traps scares me, but I'm more relieved that Katniss knows this now.

Katniss figured this out. Her allies helped her. Maybe she's not so helpless after all.

And I know one things for sure; this will help her survive.

They then show the rest of the tributes still alive, but none of them seem to have figured out the clock just yet.

I sit there squeezing Rory's hand tightly; I'm surprised he's still holding on.

Then the music blares, the Capitol emblem flashes and I breathe a sigh of relief.

She's still alive.

He's still alive.

I hang my head as my entire body lets go of the tension, and I allow the facts to sink in;

More are dead.

None are Katniss or Peeta.

She has new allies.

There is hope.

I raise my head up and look into Rory's face. He gives me a half-hearted smile and I try to return it. But a face past his shoulder catches my eye.

It's Madge again, and she's looking at me.

I give her a smile and raise my hand, and her face softens but she doesn't return the greeting.

Instead she picks her books up off the table and flees the cafeteria.

The bell rings and I force myself to leave Rory's side and head back to class, but I steal one last glance and he smiles sheepishly at me as I walk down the hallway.

The effect is almost immediate.

I feel hollow once more as I walk towards my classroom.

Why is it that I only ever feel whole during these games when I'm with him?

Why can't I feel that same warmth from my mother?

But I know the answer. With my mother, we both feel hollow, and we simply sit together and allow that feeling to sink in and fill the room. With Rory, he gives me something to smile about, something other than the games to think about, something to fill me and make me feel complete.

_And I am so grateful_.

I sit through the afternoon of classes, staring out the window the entire time.

The woods are so close, yet so far away.

I wish I could be like Katniss, sneak off into the brush, find refuge in the trees and plants as she did. I wish I had a place like that, somewhere to escape to.

The closest thing I have to the woods is Katniss' room, and that doesn't allow me to escape. If anything, it forces the sadness of my reality to sink in even further.

I head home at the end of the day, slowly making my way back to Victor's village on my own.

I pass by our flowerbed on my way up the walk, the primroses wilting in the hot sun. I make a mental note to water them.

But as I enter the door, I'm greeted by a flurry of commotion.

"Prim, you're home!" my mother calls, a bit too enthusiastically from the kitchen.

She comes to the door to greet me, and I see the Capitol citizens peeking out from the kitchen doorway. I recognize a few, the pink woman, and of course Mr. Blue.

Now he's practically an old friend.

"Hello Floridus." I force a smile at him.

"Well hello Primrose. My, you remember my name! How sweet." He smiles brightly at me.

But my mother cuts him off before he can ask any questions, "Well if you don't mind, perhaps you could uh, leave me here with Prim? I'd like some alone time with her before we watch the games together tonight. You know. Some well-deserved peace and quiet."

They all nod, their faces going rather serious, and file out the door, one by one.

My mother shuts the door behind her and collapses against the wall.

"Talking to them is so tiring." She says, exasperated.

I can't help but laugh, and I sit down beside her.

"You saw the highlights at lunch?" she asks.

"Of course."

"She's a smart girl isn't she?" The pride in her voice is evident. "So much like her father. He could figure out anything… first the spile and now the clock."

"It's very extravagant isn't it, the arena. A flashy design."

"Well… It is the _Quarter Quell_!" my mother mocks.

I can't help but laugh softly as I lay there against the wall, and she joins in.

It doesn't feel forced.

It's nice.

She brushes the hair away from my face and looks into my eyes, worried.

"How are you holding up my love?"

I sigh. "Right as rain."

"Well good." She says softly, but then jumps to her feet. "Come into the kitchen and help me prepare dinner? Hazelle has invited us to the Hawthorne's to watch the Games this evening, and I couldn't say no. It would feel weird to watch it alone."

I nod, suddenly excited. "I'd like that."

"Perfect." She helps me to my feet and leads me into the kitchen, where we put a roast chicken and a canister full of broth into a large woven basket.

We work in silence, stacking the bread on top, and cover it with a cloth.

"Come on then Prim." My mother offers her hand to me. "We have half an hour before the games begin, and I know someone who'll be very happy to spend some time with you."

Her voice is soft, and I can't help but smile.

I take her hand in mine and we walk out the door, down the dirt road, into the Seam.


	24. Memory lane

Passing by the dirty, beaten up houses on the Seam; it feels like I'm in a distant memory.

It's scary to think that this was once my world, all of it. I'm not ashamed to have grown up in the Seam, nor am I against it or resentful of it.

It's just so different from what I know now.

The daily routine was much more strenuous, much more work was needed in order to do the basic things to survive.

But it felt more purposeful. It was more worthwhile.

It felt good to fight for every breath, to fight for the next day.

And each good thing felt that much greater. The simple things were more beautiful.

You could see the stars more clearly at night.

Nothing felt as good as rinsing off in water straight from the pump.

The candles that were burned to bring light when the power was off –almost always- gave everything a slight warm, burnt smell.

Rather like toast.

We pass by small children playing in the meadow, and I can't help but smile.

Katniss brought me to the meadow once, more than a year after our father died.

It was late at night, and she'd brought me to see the stars. She pointed out the various constellations, tracing them with her fingers, painting pictures of light on the endless black sky.

"_Has Gale ever been here with you?" I asked, innocently._

"_Yes." She spoke so quietly I could hear the grass rushing with the wind. "He showed me these…. Why?"_

"_I don't know." I'd replied. "Just curious I guess."_

_We stayed silent for the next few minutes, but when I was younger, I wasn't exactly the silent type._

"_Katniss?"_

"_Yes Prim?"_

"_When are you and Gale going to get married?"_

_She'd almost choked right then and there, and I remember her expression vividly. It was one of disgust, confusion, and strangely enough, humor._

"_Prim, Gale and I are not getting married."_

"_Oh." I was discouraged. "But then who are you going to marry?"_

"_I'm not going to marry anyone Prim. You don't have to get married, and I'm not going to."_

"_But don't you want to?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh. Why not?"_

_She seemed to consider this for hours before replying. "Because I'm going to be too busy taking care of you little duck."_

"_But, then am I allowed to get married?"_

"_Yes Prim, of course you are."_

"_Okay then…" a few moments of silence passed. "Katniss?"_

"_Yes Prim?"_

"_Who am I going to marry?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I hope he's tall."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because then he can pick me up and spin me around like Dad did."_

_Katniss lay there with me until I fell asleep, and she picked me up and carried me back to our house in the Seam._

Looking back, I didn't understand what Katniss wanted. But as I grew, I began to understand more and more about the world I was born into. I understood how everything worked.

And so Katniss had explained it to me a year or so before I myself was reaped into the games.

_Mom had gone out for more herbs to make an ointment for Hazelle. Posy had developed another rash. The entire household was distraught, and the rest of the Seam didn't enjoy listening to Posy's moaning either._

_Katniss had been standing at the counter, cleaning off a chicken for a meal, and I had come up beside her, curious to learn the craft._

"_Teach me?" I pleaded._

_She nodded and obliged, silently handing the knife and placing her hand over mine._

"_Cut here," she instructed. "Very lightly… good."_

_We continued in silence until I couldn't hold it in anymore.  
>"So… How's Gale?"<em>

"_Good."_

"_Did you guys talk about anything in particular in the woods today?"_

"_Uh… No."_

"_Katniss."_

"_What?"_

"_When are you and Gale going to date?"_

"_What?" she abruptly dropped the knife and stepped away from the counter._

"_Come one! You're practically a couple, just make it official!"_

"_Prim. I'm 15. Uh, I think it's a little early."_

"_Delly Cartwright is in your year isn't she? She's been dating the butcher's son for who knows how long. Come on, just do it already. I see all the other couples at school. Besides, then Gale will be like a brother."_

"_Prim, you're 11! Stop talking like that! And besides, Gale is practically a brother to both of us now anyways. So stop. Now."_

"_Why are you so opposed to boys?" I start innocently, poking at the chicken with the knife once more. "Besides, Gale really cares about you, I can see it in the way he looks at you when you guys say goodbye."_

"_Prim, stop it."_

"_But I do!"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_If you guys are going to get married, you might as well start being together now! Practice makes Perfect!" Unfortunately, my 11 year old logic didn't quite sit with Katniss._

"_No! Because I'm not-" Katniss' face dropped to the floor._

"_Not what?"_

"_I'm never getting married okay!" _

_And with that, she ran to her room and shut the door. I finished cleaning off the bird, albeit poorly, and went into her room to find her sitting on her bed in silence, staring sadly at the wall._

"_Katniss?"_

"_What."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Her face turned to me sadly and she opened her arms._

"_It's okay little duck. C'mere."_

_I obliged, hopping across the room and jumping into her arms in the bed. She lay back and I nestled into her arms._

"_Katniss?"_

"_What now?"_

"_Why aren't you getting married?"_

"_Because I… I can't. I don't want to get so attached to some one. Not here. Not in this world. If I ever had someone, a husband, then he'd have to work in the mines wouldn't he? And I'd never be able to deal with that well. I'd always be so scared that he'd… and I mean, if it ever happened- if there were an accident I-well I don't know what I'd do. And then the idea of having kids!"_

"_What's so bad about kids?"_

"_Well, see… it's not about the kids Prim. It's just that, I could never have kids knowing that they could be reaped into the games. Giving birth to them, would be the same as giving them a death sentence. Having the permanent risk and fear of losing my child to the Capitol, to pay for the mistakes of the past… I couldn't do it. And even if they weren't reaped, I'd be confining them to a slow death here in District 12."_

"_A slow death?"_

"_Yeah. Think about it Prim, don't you see how everyonehere follows the same pattern? Everyone, particularly in the Seam… Wake up, eat what you can, work until you can't anymore, fall back to sleep, and then repeat. We're all stuck. We're paralyzed, and we want to change it, but we can't and so we just learn to accept it and survive. I couldn't have kids in this world… not if it meant certain death in the arena or the mines."_

I didn't understand her at the time -her ideas were too logical and brutal for me to think about- but walking through the Seam after so many months in the Victor's Village… I do understand.

As much as the Seam isn't the worst place to live, it's not a choice someone makes.

It's a future.

It's fate.

As soon as you're in it, there's no escape.

_Unless you're like Katniss and I…. and Mom._

And then I remember that my mother chose it.

My mother gave up her life in the town, of comfort and security, for the Seam.

She came here for the people, the one redeeming quality.

But more over, she came here for a person.

She came here for love, and she had kids.

She did exactly what Katniss doesn't want to do.

_If she did it then there must be a reason right?_

_There must be something worthwhile about it._

_There must be a reason why someone would do it._

Thoughts swarm in my head as we approach the Hawthorne's front door, and I can hear Posy squealing before I see her running out the door towards us.

She wraps her soft, pudgy arms around my legs and I reach down to brush her soft hair with my fingers. The squeals and giggles erupting from her mouth fill my ears, and I can't help but smile.

_For everything, a reason._


	25. Safe and Sound

We enter the Hawthorne's house and I can't help but feel at home.

Posy drags me into the main room where Gale and Rory share the couch. Hazelle has dragged Vick into the next room to help with the meal; he's the only one who shows any skill at domestic duties, the other boys are hopeless.

Gale nods at me as I enter, giving me a ghost of a smile.

I return the greeting, but my eyes land on Rory, who gives me a much warmer smile as he stands to greet me.

"Welcome to our humble abode." He says jokingly as he comes over to hug me.

He wraps his arms around me and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Happy to be here." I whisper into his shoulder.

He squeezes me tight, leading me over to the couch to sit squished between him and Gale.

But even Rory's hand tightly clasped around mine can't shake the fear that rests in my gut.

Nonetheless, I nestle myself into his arms and hear Gale give an audible snort from my other side.

"Don't hate Gale." Rory whispers, jokingly, to his brother.

"Excuse me? Don't even start with me Rory. You have no idea what you're talking about." Gale retorts, visibly fuming.

"Just because I can get a girl and you can't get that Undersee girl doesn't mean you're not going to get anyone Gale."

Uh oh.

"What'd you say?" Gale perks up at Rory's joke, but he doesn't look at Rory, he looks at me.

I'm screwed.

"I was just saying that-" Rory starts, but I won't let him finish.

My elbow dive-bombs into the side of Rory's ribs and he lets out a small groan.

I turn to Gale and keep my face straight. "He wasn't saying anything."

"Oh really Prim?" Gale eyes me, amused. "Is that so?"

"Yep. Yes it is." I meet his gaze and we lock eyes intensely for a minute, caught in a menacing staring match.

"Okay, alright then." Gale gets up to help Hazelle in the kitchen, his eyes not leaving mine until he turns and whispers loudly, "I see who wears the pants here then."

As he shuffles past us into the kitchen Rory throws out his foot to trip him.

Gale falls forward, catches himself, looks back and gives Rory a death stare.

Apparently I'm not the only one who's screwed.

"What was that all about?" Rory hisses, spinning around to face me.

"He doesn't know you know stupid! Could you keep your mouth shut for once?"

"No." He smiles proudly. "Life's more fun when you just keep talking."

"Well find something else to talk about. That's not exactly public information you cow."

"Okay, okay." He backs down, "No need to get huffy. But it's not like Mom doesn't know."

"What do you mean?"

Rory looks around cautiously before leaning his head close towards mine. "Look" he whispers. "Madge came around here during the first games. And then the first day of the games in the square, when she came over to stand with us… I think she gets what's going on."

"Still, you could be a little more subtle!"

"Why?"

I think back to the night with Gale, when we spoke and he told me how he felt. No, I can't tell Rory that.

"Just because it would be nice for you to be nicer to him for a change okay?"

Rory shakes his head, rolling his eyes sarcastically, but I know I've won the battle.

Victory is sweet.

I lean in closer to him, and he wraps his arm tightly around me, playing with my hair.

"Hey Prim?" he whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Can I show you something?"

I nod and he lifts me to my feet, pulling me across the floor to his bedroom door.

"Rory! Hazelle will kill us if she finds us in there alone, no matter what we're actually -"

"Calm down, I just want to show you something, okay?"

I step back, apprehensive, but Rory's hand clasps mine securely.

"We'll be quick Prim, I promise. Now come on."

Rory yanks me into his room gently and I cast a nervous glance behind me, waiting for Hazelle to be breathing down our necks with her perfected 'motherly' glare. But she's not there, so I allow myself to be step into Rory's room and close the door quietly behind me.

He drops my hand and lowers himself to the floor, climbing under his bed. He grunts as he writhes and he looks like a worm.

I giggle, I can't help it, and he comes out with a small cloth sack, he's covered in dust.

He looks satisfied with his find, and so he plops down on his bed and gestures for me to sit beside him. As I sit on the rusty bedsprings, he opens the small sack and reveals an abundance of coins.

"Rory! Where did you get all these?"

"Well." He says softly, the corners of his mouth fighting back a smile. "Gale always goes off to the mines early in the morning right? And well, we shared a room for a while, before he gave up his spot to Vick and slept on the couch. But anyways, I got into a certain sleep habit and I unfortunately wake up super early everyday now, as he does. So I wait for him to leave and I gather up my packs and stuff and I go collect things from the meadow. So I'll grab whatever herbs or animals I can within the fence –Gale would kill me if I ever crossed it- and I go sell 'em at the Hob. Well, I did, until they burned it down. And recently, I've just been collecting donations from people in the Seam and the District and stuff, to try and sponsor Katniss in the games. I've actually got a decent amount saved up." He smiles brightly at me, his pride evident, eyes gleaming.

"Oh Rory." My face breaks into a wide smile and I throw my arms around him tightly. "Thank you so much."

I loosen my grip and pull back slightly, but Rory's grip stays firmly on the small of my back.

A ghost of a smile plays on his lips as he whispers softly.

"That wasn't a proper thank you, now was it."

I smile, and Rory leans in to kiss me.

I miss this.

The feeling of closeness, of having his arms wrapped around me, his lips on mine and feeling his chest rise and fall under my palms. Feeling totally and completely surrendered to another person. Feeling safer than ever, while being closer than ever to someone else.

I'm thankful for the quiet refuge of Rory's room.

It's only been a few days, but I miss being with him.

As we continue to kiss, we lay back on his bed and his arms wrap tight around me.

After a while, we slow and then stop fully.

I rest my head on his chest and he kisses my forehead, drawing swirling patterns on my back with his finger.

For a moment, it's an escape. I can ignore the world outside, the arena that Katniss waits in and just lay here in Rory's arms, and feel safe and happy.

Rory is my escape.

And my heart could burst as he whispers in my ear.

"It's going to be okay Prim."

And for the first time, I actually believe it.

We lay there for a few more moments until a light tapping on the door disturbs the peace.  
>"Rory. I know you're in there." Gale hisses. "You and Prim better get out before Mom's through in the kitchen or you're done for."<p>

I see the fear flash through Rory's eyes and I can't help but laugh as he jumps to his feet, pulling me to my own. He tosses the satchel back under the bed and we practically fly through the door, landing on the couch with a thud.

We share a silent look and I can't help but laugh at Rory's scared expression.

Hazelle's intimidation tactics are clearly effective.

Gale walks in and rolls his eyes at us, but joins us on the couch.

And then Hazelle calls us all in to dinner and we all grab plates and find our 'assigned seats' around the TV, counting down the last few minutes until the program starts.

I start shaking more and more as the seconds pass by.

And that's when the door knocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Just wanted to thank everyone for the amazing feedback, and I can't help but say how excited I am for this thursday. MIDNIGHT PREMIERE OF THE HUNGER GAMES. I honestly cannot wait for the movie :)<strong>

**I had the most incredible opportunity ever to see the cast live and in person in Toronto on NML, and I got some great pictures of Josh Hutcherson (Peeta Mellark), Liam Hemsworth (Gale Hawthorne) and Alexander Ludwig (Cato). It was so great, and now I am SO PUMPED to see the movie. It looks incredible. That being said, this'll be a crazy week so I'll try and update as often as I can, but I can't make any promises.**

**Thanks again! I appreciate every review, I really do.**


	26. Promises made

We all fall silent as Gale jumps to his feet and answers the door.

"Madge?" He steps back, confused. "What's going on?"

Madge's eyes are wild and fearful as she stumbles in the door, gripping Gale's hand tightly.

"Gale I had to come, I just… You have to- No, I need to-" she falters when she spots all of us sitting quietly on the couch.

Her face melts into a sad smile.

"Mrs. Hawthorne. Rory, Vick Posy," she nods. "Hello Prim, Mrs. Everdeen."

The silence that follows is awkward and uncomfortable, but I can't help but break it.

"Hi Madge…. Uh, what's going on?" I ask cautiously.

Madge's teeth grind together and she forces a smile at me. "Oh you know… " she searches for a word, "Stuff."

I nod, silently returning to my plate of food.

I think I have an idea of this _stuff_.

Madge stands there awkwardly with Gale for a moment, and all of us stare down at our plates confused, and a bit nervous.

"Gale, could I talk to you outside please?" Madge urges, practically hissing at him.

Gale nods without a word and follows her out the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I squeak and I jump to my feet before anyone can stop me.

I thrust my plate onto Rory's lap and rush off to the Hawthorne's bathroom. Once in, I lock the door, climb up onto the toilet and wiggle the small window open just enough so I can squeeze out. I land on my knees in the soft dirt.

_Damn. I'm wearing a white skirt_.

I don't really care all too much though, and I jump to my feet, following the walls of the house towards the front door until I can hear voices.

"Gale. You need to do something for me." Madge says.

She sounds scared.

I don't like this already.

"Sure, anything." Gale sounds scared as well.

I drop to the ground and peer my head around the corner, just enough so I can see them standing, facing each other down the road.

"Gale. You need to run." Madge's voice breaks.

Her fists are clenched as she stares up into Gale's face. "Please Gale. Please just take your family, the Everdeen's and run off into the forest."

"Madge? What are you talking about? Why?" Gale's voice drops and his face pales. "Did something happen to Katniss?"

"NO. No. Nothing like that. Don't worry." She places her hands on his chest. "Nothing like that."

Gale gives out a loud sigh. "Okay. I believe you. But why do we have to run?"

"Gale. Would you believe me if I said that you're not the only one trying to fight for freedom? Trying to rebel against the Capitol? Trying to save Katniss?"

"No."

"Well listen up. There's something that's going to happen soon. Something in that arena that the Capitol won't like." Madge's lip trembles as she speaks. "You have to get your family and the Everdeen's out before it happens, because it's going to come back to the District, and you won't be safe."

Her composure breaks as she says the last part and a tear rolls down her cheek.

Gale reaches for her hand.

"Okay." He says softly. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't you know Hawthorne?" Madge jokes, wiping at her eyes. "I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself."

"Trust me, I know."

"Just promise me _you'll_ get out?"

"I promise. When?"

"You'll know when it's right. Just prepare. Get everything together and be ready to leave at a moments notice."

"Will you come with us?"

"Gale I can't."

"Please?" He pleads.

Madge shakes her head, avoiding his glance. "Not with my mother. I'll be fine. I promise." Gale clearly isn't convinced, as Madge urges, "I will be safe. I promise."

"Okay. I believe you. And I guess being the Mayor's daughter has its perks then doesn't it." He winks at her.

Madge blushes a deep red, but doesn't miss a beat. "Oh yes, no coal under my fingernails, no sir."

Gale laughs, but he drops her hand and looks nervous.

"Gale calm down. I was joking. I'm not afraid of coal. Tough girl remember?" Madge says, her voice firm.

He smiles tightly at her, and they stand there for a few moments in silence.

"Madge."

"Yes?"

"Where will we go? We can't live in the forest for the rest of our lives. What'll we do after? Who'll-" Madge stops him with a hand across his mouth.

What she says next, she says with an intensity that scares me, but the emotion in her voice is such that I feel like I'm drowning.

"I promise you'll be safe. I promise that someone will come find you. I promise…." She removes her hand and cocks her head, smiling. "Don't you trust me Hawthorne?"

Gale nods and places his hands at her waist.

"Unfortunately, Undersee, I do."

Gale places his hand on the back of Madge's head and kisses her fiercely, and she returns it.

But it's not like the kisses they shared behind the house.

There's fear.

There's worry.

I realize that this is Gale's way of saying goodbye.

They break apart and stay in each other's arms for a while, and I can see Gale's eyes shut tight, Madge's as well.

Gale loosens his grip and gently moves Madge's face to be right in front of his own. The tips of their noses are touching as he whispers the next words so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear.

"Stay safe Madge. Please."

Madge nods, a single tear coming from her eye.

"I promise Gale." She places a gentle hand upon his jaw and uses the other to cover Gale's hand that rests on her cheek. "Just _promise_ you'll run."

Gale nods tightly and they gaze into each other's eyes.

I'm bending around the corner so far to hear their whispers that I find myself wobbling on a small plank of wood. They whisper a few more words to each other, and I continue to lean so far that I become unsteady.

_Uh Oh._

"Ooof!" I exclaim as I fall over into the bushes dirt, face first.

I peek up from the bushes where I am –thankfully- hidden, and see that I've startled Gale and Madge, who have broken apart and now stand a foot away from each other.

Madge looks afraid but Gale calms down fairly quickly.

"Probably just a raccoon." He says, though I swear he locks eyes with me in the bush.

Madge nods and turns back to Gale.

"Goodbye Gale." She says, although her expression speaks more than her words.

"Bye Madge." Gale deadpans, although from his expression I know he's leaving words unspoken as well.

Madge turns up the road heading back to town, and I lay silent in the bush for a moment longer, trying to devise a way to get back into the house and clean off my dress.

_Damn._

My white dress has turned brown in my endeavor.

This won't be easy to explain.

I'm so concerned with the state of my outfit that I don't hear footsteps approaching, and all I feel is two strong hands grab at my back and yank me up.

"Creep." Gale mutters as he drags around the house.

"Sorry. I thought being stealthy was genetic." I mumble.

He stops and gentle backs me up against the wall of the house, bending forward so we're eye to eye.

"Prim, how much of that did you hear."

I pause for a moment. "So when are we leaving?"

Gale nods and stands up straight.

"We'll sort all that out tonight after dinner, in the meantime we better get in so we don't miss your sister's daily television special… come on."

My heart sinks at the thought but I follow nonetheless. Before the door I stop Gale and stare intently into his eyes.

"Gale?"

"Yeah Prim?"

"What are we running from?"

"It's not so much what we're running from Prim, as what we're running for."

"Which is?"

"Safety… Freedom." He pauses for a moment. "We're running for Katniss, and Posy. We're running for your Mom and mine; and ourselves. We're running for our lives." his eyes stare at mine intently. "We're running to survive. Because surviving is all we know how to do."

With that, he opens the door and we enter the house silently. No one notices my dirtied exterior or extended absence, and Gale and I find our places on the couch as the music plays from the television.

My fingers intertwine with Rory's, and my heart beats faster than I've ever felt.

_Let the Games Begin_.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MOVIE IS TOMORROW. I am so thoroughly excited. I'm going to the midnight show myself, and that's all I'll be thinking about tomorrow. It's like they're bringing the world of Panem to life, and I can't wait to see it. It's going to be fantastic.<strong>

**Because of this JOYOUS occasion, I will not be posting tomorrow. I'll be too busy squealing with my friends in line at a movie theatre and crying. (I'm pumped, can you tell?). As such, I will be posting again later tonight, just to satisfy you guys. We're getting close to the end, and I've been writing ahead some; I'm really excited to finish this.**

**Also, if you like this and you like my stuff, I'm seriously considering starting another story to start off where this one ends that continues through Mockingjay. But I'm not entirely sure. If you guys have any comments, suggestions or maybe some encouragement for that, I would love to hear it! Thanks guys!**


	27. Believe Him

The music begins and Plutarch Heavensbee's shining face fills our screen, and he begins blabbering on about things I don't care about.

They show the total count of the dead. There are only 6 this time, and I say a silent thank you to each one of them. I have no desire to know how they died, their names, who killed them or what they would have done to my sister had they lived; I am simply sorry that they died so she could live, but I thank them and their families for their sacrifice.

Rory's grip tightens around my hand as I squeeze my eyes shut, murmuring the apologies to myself. Shutting my eyes to the gore on the screen.

I must look and sound like a madwoman, but I don't care.

I'm a healer.

I don't deal well with death.

They then go through the surviving tributes in order of districts, 1 to 12, but leave Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and the rest of their gang of misfits for last.

Of course.

The star-crossed lovers are the best ploy the Gamemakers have in their arsenal. It's a guaranteed, gripping, emotional performance.

And it sickens me.

They show a number of shots replaying their afternoon, and I hold my breath until they're done, summarizing everything I learn in my head.

They've relocated to the beach.

They've created a map for the arena, sorting out what happens where, when. The Capitol shows an actual map of the arena next to it, and I'm impressed. They're actually accurate in their drawings.

One of their allies was killed –I recognize the face from earlier- at the Cornucopia.

The Gamemakers cut to a new shot, and the five of them are wandering through the forest, seemingly quiet and peaceful.

That's when I hear it.

It's a sound so familiar to me, but I can't place it until Katniss screams out.

"Prim!"

It's my own voice, screaming through the forest.

Katniss drops everything in her hands and bolts off into the forest, leaving the other four in her dust. Finnick follows and chases her as she screams my name wildly.

It's as though I've lost my own voice.

Hearing my cries and screams coming from the TV screen, it renders me speechless.

I look on in horror, as Katniss searches through the forest for me. I so desperately want to be there for her, want her to find me, want her to know I'm okay, but she won't stop; she's screaming my name, growing more and more frantic as she races through the trees, searching desperately for the source of the sound. She stiffens as she stares up into the treetops.

The camera zooms in, and Katniss recognizes the source of the scream at the same time I do.

It's a Jabberjay.

The Capitol has altered my voice into a twisted scream, and sent it into the arena via one of their muttations.

I could kill them.

I burst into tears.

Even though it's not really my fault, I feel as though I'm the doing this to Katniss.

I'm causing her this pain, this fear.

But after a moment, I remind myself that it's not me.

This is not my fault.

President Snow has it out for my sister.

Katniss lifts her bow and shoots the bird in the throat, clean and quick. Throwing it off into the jungle.

I take a deep breath, collecting myself and finding my way back on the couch, safe in Rory's arms.

That was too cruel.

Finnick comes into the clearing, and just makes it to Katniss when another scream starts.

But it's not mine.

It sounds like a young woman, a light, airy voice turned vile in a shrill, piercing shriek. Finnick's face pales and his eyes widen. He bolts and Katniss follows after, calling to him, as he runs through the woods, screaming a name; "Annie!"

Katniss isn't the only victim.

She chases him for a while through the dense jungle, and finds Finnick circling around a tree, calling wildly into its branches.  
>"Annie! Annie!" he sounds so fearful.<p>

Katniss shoots the bird down and they sit down against the tree trunk together to recover.

"It's all right, Finnick. It's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us, it's not real. It's not your… Annie." Katniss comforts him.

"No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams Katniss?"

_Oh no._

"Oh Finnick, you don't think they…"

"Yes I do." He confirms. "That's exactly what I think."

Katniss' expression shatters.

"No!" I scream at the television. "Katniss! I'm fine! I'm right here Katniss! I am! I'm okay! Katniss!" I throw myself at the screen as Katniss and Finnick lean back against the tree and Katniss' eyes grow more and more fearful. The colour drains from her face as her eyes mist over, and my heart sinks further in my chest. I blubber and collapse to the floor, Rory jumping off the couch to hold me in his arms.

And then I hear another scream.

A deeper one.

A man's voice.

Gale's.

"Those bastards." Gale hisses.

Finnick, who drags her down through the forest, is the only thing holding Katniss back as the screams fill the air. Finnick carries and drags her through the trees and brush, until she stops trying to run after the jabberjays. But the sound of our voices fills her with fear; that much is obvious.

They continue to run away until they reach Johanna and Peeta where –_SMACK_.

They smash into the transparent wall.

Peeta and Johanna stand at the other side, calling to them.

Peeta places his hand on the glass, and Katniss places hers against his, taking what little comfort she can as the screams go on and on behind her.

The Gamemakers switch to the other side of the glass and the screams are gone, all we hear are Peeta's calming words.

"It's okay Katniss. It's okay." His voice cracks. "It's mutts. They're not real. This is not real. I'm here okay? I'm here. Stay with me Katniss. You're okay."

He keeps talking and Katniss stares intently at his face, the tears welling in her eyes as more birds arrive and land on the trees behind her, an army of feathers and beaks. But she can't hold onto Peeta's gaze forever. Eventually she gives up and shrivels into a ball, smashing her palms tight against her ears, trying to shut out the sound.

For a second, we switch back to the other side, and it's an assault of sound.

The birds have gathered and squawk angrily at Finnick and Katniss, mimicking our voices. I hear all of us. Madge, myself, Gale, my mother, Rory, Vick and then Posy's voice joins in, the high pitched shrill causing more tears to pour out of my own eyes.

And then silence.

Peeta reaches down and grabs Katniss, gently lifting her and taking her out of the Jungle. He rests on the beach, placing her on his lap, and rocks her gently, soothing her as though she were a baby.

She's still for what feels like hours, until she calms and begins to tremble violently. Just the sight of her shaking violently, fragile and scared; fills me with such fear that I can't hold back the tears that roll down my cheeks.

Peeta attempts to calm my sister down, but the words that pour out of her mouth scare me so.

"No, they were torturing her." She insists, fearful. "She's probably dead."

"I'm not dead!" I scream through my tears. "I'm not dead. Katniss!"

Rory pulls me into his lap and I find myself in a similar position as my sister, with the only comforting touch being that of Rory gently rubbing my arm as I cry into his shoulder, the sobs wracking my body violently.

"I'm not dead." I whisper, blubbering. "I'm not dead."

"Shhh Prim. I know. She knows that. Deep down. She knows."

Peeta calms my sister down on the screen, and I'm so thankful for his gift with words.

"First Prim. Then your mother. your cousin, Gale. Madge, It was all a trick Katniss. A horrible one. But we're the only ones who can be hurt by it. We're the ones in the Games. Not them." He insists.

"You really believe that?" Katniss asks desperately.

"I really do." Peeta replies, not lifting his gaze from Katniss' face.

_Believe him_. I plead. _Believe him._


	28. The Dove

Plutarch Heavensbee's face jumps back onto our screen, startling me. He gives some small speech before the Gamemakers cut to real time, but his words are jumbled in my ears. My grip tightens on Rory's hand and I prepare myself for the worst.

The screen splits, but the largest square is taken up by the beach camp where Katniss, Peeta, Johanna, Finnick and Beetee all rest. I'm momentarily relieved. I watch as Katniss volunteers to take the first watch and Peeta joins her on the beach as the others drift off to sleep in a woven hut –clearly Finnick's creation.

They walk down the beach a little and sit, Katniss facing the ocean, Peeta the jungle. She rests her head against his shoulder, and he plays with her hair.

I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Katniss has Peeta. Watching him gently stroke her hair as they rest back to back, I know that Katniss feels at peace; at least as much as she can in the arena.

Peeta is doing what I can't,

He's there for Katniss when all I can do is sit and watch.

I love him for all that he's done, all that he's doing and all that I'm sure he will continue to do, but I am only sure of one thing.

I don't want to watch him die for her.

The other screens are filled with similar images: campfires at night, tributes cooking whatever they can find in a tense silence, someone always watching their backs as they try to sleep, to survive., to make it just one more day in the arena. But no image is quite as touching as the star-crossed lovers from district 12.

The small square containing Peeta and Katniss' silhouettes against the moonlight widens until they take up the whole screen, and Peeta's low, steady voice fills the room.

"Katniss, it's no use pretending we don't know what the other is trying to do. I don't know what kind of deal you think you've made with Haymitch, but you should know he made me a promise as well. " Recognition flashes across my sister's face, and I see her jaw clench. "So I think we can assume he was lying to one of us." Peeta finishes softly.

Katniss turns around just enough to meet his eyes, and her voice sounds almost broken as she whispers. "Why are you saying this now?"

"Because I don't want you forgetting how different our circumstances are. If you die, and I live, there's no life for me at all back in District Twelve. You're my whole life," Peeta says earnestly. "I would never be happy again."

His honesty strikes me, and for the first time, I am overcome with the realization of how much he truly cares for my sister. It's almost as much as I do, and so I understand it. I _get_ it. I really do.

Katniss tries to interject his words but Peeta stops her with a gentle finger to her lips.  
>"It's different for you. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard. But there are other people who would make your life worth living."<p>

Peeta reveals a chain around his neck, his gold disk engraved with Katniss' Mockingjay. It pops open at his touch and he reveals some small photos hidden within the golden compartment. The cameras zoom in and I see clearly photos that I recognize, taken back here in District 12.

There are photos of my mother and myself, and a surprising photo of Gale smiling.

I hear a grunt as Hazelle nudges Gale, trying to make him feel better.

"I didn't know you could smile sweetheart." She chides.

"Yeah thanks Mum." He mumbles, but I can tell that he's too preoccupied watching the story unfold in front of us.

And then Peeta seals the deal.

"Your family needs you, Katniss." He says.

_Damn he's good._

Peeta knows her too well. Katniss' one weakness is us, here, sitting in the small room in the Seam. It's the only thing that can push her forward, motivate her, and inspire her to fight. It's what got her into these games in the first place, and coincidentally what brought her home as well.

Katniss stares blankly at Peeta's face, letting it all sink in.

But Peeta's not done yet.

"No one really needs me." He says softly.

And though I believe every word he says, it's hard to.

It's hard to think that, that could be true; that the boy who brought us bread and filled our house with warmth and gave us hope and brought my sister home alive, could not be needed. Part of me feels as though I need him.

But I know I don't need him as much as Katniss does.

Apparently she knows this as well.

"I do, I need you." She whispers.

I've never heard my sister speak like this.

It was different in the first games. She had a forced sense of 'love' and emotion in her voice. It was clearly false, an act, that much was obvious to anyone who had known her or seen her. But now, it's all very real; every lilt in her voice, every choke, every word she breathes. It's all too real.

Peeta attempts to persuade her otherwise, but then Katniss places her lips gently over his and kisses him earnestly.

Peeta continues to try arguing with her, but Katniss smothers his words with more kisses. They sit there in the damp sand, two becoming one, and we all sit at home watching.

But it feels so different than all the other kisses they've shared.

I've seen Katniss and Peeta together, but it's never looked like this before.

This time it's real.

I know it is.

Deep down, I know this is not forced by Katniss. Neither of them is putting on a show.

And it just makes my heart sink further, as I know that both of them can't come home.

A lightning crack shocks them back to reality, and Finnick jumps up as well, but Katniss and Peeta don't leave each other's arms.

Finnick insists on taking the watch, and Peeta insists on staying on with him, so it's Katniss that's sent to bed.

Peeta helps her up, gently guiding her to where the others lie, and he puts his locket around her neck, staring into her eyes sadly.

And then the show begins.

Peeta places his hand on her stomach. "You're going to make a great mother, you know." He says, and he gives her one last soft kiss before leaving her to sleep.

"Hah!" Gale snorts from the couch and from the sound that follows, I know that Hazelle's smacked him.

I can also hear my mother's muffled crying from the chair behind me, but I can't comfort her.

I'm too busy wrapped in Rory's arms, staring at the screen, silent and wide eyed.

This shouldn't be happening.  
>I don't want this to happen.<p>

_This is so wrong._

The tears fall silently down my cheeks as the screen splits once more, and we switch back and forth between the campsites, watching the careers that are out hunting, to no avail. The map shows that they are on the opposite end of the arena as the rest of the tributes, and are only heading further away.

I'm convinced the Gamemakers won't need to bring all the tributes together tonight.

The kill count thus far is the highest in years, a new record really, and the star-crossed lovers from District 12 have given an award-winning performance.

It's going to be a quiet night in the arena.

I'm sure.

The music closes the show, signaling the end of the broadcast, and Gale jumps before us all.

"Okay." He says, skipping an introduction. "We have to run."

"What?" Hazelle says, confused. "I'm sorry, we need to what? And why?"

"We need to run." He repeats bluntly, "Something's going to happen in that arena soon Mom. Something big. And when it happens, we're going to become targets."

"Targets of what?"

"What else Mom, really." Gale gives his mother a look.

Hazelle sighs, frustrated. "Is this what Madge told you tonight?"

"Yes."

"But I don't get it!" cries Posy from her mother's lap.

Hazelle seems lost in thought for a moment, "Okay. We'll do it." she nods. "When?"

"We'll know when apparently. But in the meantime, we need to be ready." Gale starts pointing at all of us, "We have to get everything together, and since we're so close to the fence here at our house, Mrs. Everdeen, Prim, I think you should stay here from now on so we can leave at a moment's notice. I know it's not Victor's Village," Gale shrugs sarcastically, "But it'll have to do."

My mother ignores this, "But won't the peacekeepers and press be suspicious if we're never home?"

"Depends. How often do they come knocking on your door?"

"Well, I suppose now that Katniss is gone the peacekeepers aren't frequenting our house as much… but the press."

"We can make a point of talking to them before Mom. They won't come looking for us if we find them first. It'll be fine." I reassure her. Then I turn to Gale. "What do we need to pack?"

"Well, I suppose anything you want that you can carry. Mrs. Everdeen, with all due respect I must ask that you leave most of your large medical gear and stuff behind. Take what you can carry. But please bring as much as you can."

"Agreed."

"Anything you have, weapons, food, tools… anything that could help us in the woods. The essentials we have from here."

"How long are we in the words for Gale-y?" Posy asks, jumping off her mother's lap and wrapping herself around Gale's thick legs.

"I don't know Pos." Gale says softly. "I really don't know."

We spend another hour planning out how we'll get everything to the Hawthorne's in preparation for the next night. We'll stay there the remainder of the games if we have to, until we figure out when we should leave and what's going to happen.

And then my mother and I steal away into the night, the bright stars and moon shining above us in the Seam, fading as we get closer and closer to town, where the bright spotlights fill the square, even at night.

My mother reaches for my hand, clutching it desperately.

"We'll be okay." She whispers, but it's more of a question.

"Of course we will." I squeeze her hand in return.

As we walk past the Town Square towards home, I notice a figure standing on the Mayor's porch.

Madge looks ghostly in the moonlight, her hollow face lit up and shining, her blonde hair blows wild and loose, free from her ponytail. Her eyes gaze straight at me, but they don't match the rest of her. Her eyes and expression are soft and warm, while the rest of her looks hardened, hollow, sad.

She stands at the edge of the bannister, the wind lifting her white nightgown and blowing it out behind her. It looks as though she has wings.

_A dove_. I think. _She looks like a dove_.

Bringing peace however she can.

As we pass, she glances over and our eyes lock, and she slowly smiles, and raises her hand to me in a small wave. A ghost of a smile plays upon her lips as she stands, staring across the square at me.

My mother continues to pull me towards home, but I smile back sadly, raising my hand to return the greeting. My hand falls to my side, and so does Madge's, but her eyes don't leave me.

And so she stands, watching, as I walk around the corner towards home; looking like a bird about to take flight.

"_Just promise you'll run…"_

* * *

><p><strong>So the movie? It's incredible. Go see it. I'm currently running off of maybe 3 hours of sleep? But it's worth it. It is an incredible film, and such a gift to our fandom as a whole. Bless Gary Ross, Bless. It was an incredible experience to sit in the theatre at midnight and see it all come to life with all these other dedicated fans around me. There were only a couple of us dressed up, but it was good. People wanted to take pictures of me in my Katniss costume, which was flattering, and I've never enjoyed myself quite so much, quite so late at night. Go see it if you haven't already. It's not just an incredible adaptation. It's an incredible film, all by itself. A work of cinematic genius.<strong>

**Hopefully I'll have a slightly easier schedule now, so I'll be posting a lot more regularly. You guys can probably expect a new chapter everyday until we're done, which should be soon actually. Ah! I can't believe I'll actually be done writing this fanfiction. That's so weird. I've become so attached. To it, haha :)**

__**In the meantime, let me know how I'm doing. Feedback, reviews, comments, criticism, questions: all are welcome and GREATLY appreciated. I'm starting to really consider writing onwards and doing another story of Prim during Mockingjay, so if you have any thoughts about me doing that (death threats if I ruin it, encouragement to do it, anything you'll kill me if I don't do for it, etcetera etcetera) please let me know! Thanks guys.**


	29. So much more

The next morning, I wake before the sun rises. I can't sleep any longer. I'm haunted by images of Katniss and Peeta; vicious monkeys; cruel, dark-eyed tributes; screaming birds; my sister's tears landing in the sand.

It's all too much to handle.

I lay in my bed for an hour or so, until the sun just begins to peek over the treetops.

I slowly peel away the covers and tiptoe out of my room into the dark hall, making my way to Katniss' room.

My perch by her window welcomes me back with open arms, and as I sit, a warm rush of belonging fills me. My butt finds its place in the chair, and my feet find grounding on the window pain. The room's scent, smelling of pine and smoke, fills my chest with hope, and I sit there watching the sunrise, letting it fill me before another charged day.

The sun hits my skin and the warmth is glorious. I feel calmer than I've felt in days.

The bright light blinds me, and I sit there, pleasantly oblivious to the world, for as long as I can.

I don't mind it.

This is one of the last quiet moments I will have in Katniss' room for a long time; I just know it.

So I take it all in. The pale green walls, the still scrunched comforter. The book she and Peeta were working on lies on her bedside table, a brush filled with long dark hairs resting on top of it.

My sanctuary. My place. Where I feel closest to Katniss.

I'm so afraid to leave it behind.

Once I've had my fill of the sunshine, I make my way downstairs quietly, so as not to wake my mother.

I sneak quickly and quietly into the kitchen, and boil myself a cup of hot tea. Cradling the mug in my hands, I tiptoe into the living room silently to take a seat and wait for the TV to power up and the morning broadcast to begin.

As I walk into the room, I see my mother sitting on the couch; her legs curled up beneath her, watching the television intently, tea in hand.

Our eyes meet, and she smiles at me warmly, opening her arms to welcome me.

I sidle up beside my mother and we sit there, sipping our tea, in a peaceful silence.

Her arm wraps around my shoulders, and a hand gently strokes my arm and I work to mentally prepare myself for the day.

And then the music suddenly blasts from the television set, shocking me.

The whole house jumps to life as the electricity shoots into the system, and Plutarch Heavensbee's smiling face wishes us a good morning.

"It's been a quiet night in the arena, but don't you worry at home folks. I have a feeling it's going to be a big, big day!" He chirps from the television set, but his eyes are cloudy.

They give away his fear, and suddenly I feel a pang in my gut.

He knows something, and if he's scared then I can only imagine how terrified I'll be. How terrified Katniss will be. How big this could be.

His fear is contagious and my hands ball up into fists.

Madge's voice fills my head:

"_There's something that's going to happen soon. Something in that arena that the Capitol won't like."_

So soon?

"It'll be a short show this morning folks, but don't you worry, there'll be plenty of action later today. In the meantime, let's see where the tributes are at!"

Plutarch's face gives way to a map of the arena, and his voice fades as Claudius Templesmith begins to explain the positions and situations of each of the tributes.

The remaining careers are still scavenging the jungle, and they sit hunched together under a tree, eating a light breakfast. They look starved and tired, but nonetheless ferocious.

A shiver races down my spine.

The other male tribute seems to be running through the jungle, searching desperately for something –or maybe from something. His eyes are wild as he wanders round, throwing his one remaining arm around to shield his eyes as he searches the jungle around him.

Peeta and Katniss remain on the beach, along with Finnick, Johanna and Beetee. Beetee's drawing some intricate design in the sand while the other's look on, but the Capitol won't reveal their words.

Plutarch Heavensbee reappears, assuring us once more of the action that's sure to unravel later in the day. The Capitol symbol flashes, and the music plays.

"She's safe then." My mother whispers.

"She looks good."

"I hope Peeta's okay too."

"He looks good."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." She mumbles.

A sad laugh catches in my throat; I can't help but sympathize with my mother. As much as Peeta wants to be the hero, if he sacrifices himself for Katniss before its absolutely necessary, my mother will unravel once more. It'll be just as hard to lose him as it would be to lose Katniss. But of course, the Capitol would love it; the true, brutal sacrifice.

_Star-crossed lover slits throat to save the girl on fire and his unborn child_

Now there's a headline for PTV.

A knock at the door startles me, tearing me from my thoughts, and my stomach drops.

If Floridus shows up this early in the morning, I'm going to kill him.

I set my cup down on the table. "Coming!" I call.

I rush over to the door, still in my pajamas, but not really caring.

I take a moment to smooth my hair and comb it through with my fingers in anticipation of the cameras before gently opening the door.

And when I do, it's not Floridus.

It's not anyone from the Capitol.

It's Madge.

"Morning Prim." She smiles at me, but the bags under her eyes give her away.

She looks scared, sad, fearful, tired.

But her eyes still look bright and as though they were on fire.

"Morning Madge," I smile back. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh. Sure, why not." She smiles and steps through the doorway.

"Oh." My mother stops, confused. "Madge? I thought it would be the press… Is something wrong?"

"Uh. Not exactly no." Madge stares down at her feet. "I was just hoping to walk to school with Prim."

My mother nods, smiles at Madge sadly.

"Well then, come over here and I'll send you both off with a piece of toast. No sense in going to school hungry. Prim, you go get dressed while Madge eats."

Madge walks into the kitchen and takes a seat beside my mother, graciously accepting a piece of toast, while I rush upstairs to change.

I throw my dress on in record time, brushing my hair through with my fingers before bolting back down to the kitchen.

Madge sits at the table, quietly chatting with my mother about the weather; Madge's father the Mayor and other useless topics.

But as I come downstairs and pull on my shoes to leave, I hear her rise from the table and whisper something to my mother.

"She's coming home Mrs. Everdeen. I promise." She says sincerely. "Also," a pause. "My mother says hello."

I see a bright smile flash across my mothers face, replaced with another sad smile –they seem to be all too common in this house.

She places her hand softly over Madge's. "Tell your mother I say hello back." She whispers. "And that I think of her often."

Madge nods, and I open the door hurriedly.

"Alright then… shall we go?" I suggest.

"Off we go then." Madge smiles as we walk out the door and I shut it behind us.

There's still a full hour before school begins, but I have a feeling time will pass quickly.

We walk in silence, but we're not halfway to the town square when Madge spins around and grabs me by my shoulders, her face scared, but her gaze steady upon mine.

"Prim." She whispers. "We need to talk."

She doesn't sound threatening or angry. Just worried, scared, afraid, confused, upset, hopeful and frustrated all in one.

"Okay." I reply.

Madge pulls me over behind a nearby building and presses me gently against the wall, kneeling over so we're eye to eye.

"Prim. There's more that I need to tell you about these games, about Katniss."

I nod silently.

Madge continues, "Prim, there's so much I have to tell you."


	30. The Mayor's Daughter

I stand still in shock as Madge whispers to me, telling me all sorts of things I could have never thought of in my wildest dreams or nightmares. I zone out, her words not making sense, not clicking together in my head.  
>"Madge, stop. I don't-what are you-" I managed.<p>

"Prim," her eyes lock on mine with a halting intensity. "Katniss is coming out of these games alive. I promise you."

"How do you know?"

Madge pauses, "Because I've helped plan it."

"Madge I don't understand, this isn't making any sense. Please just let's go to school and-"

"Prim, please." Her piercing gaze remains locked on mine, "Do you trust me?"

My mind flashes back to the night I saw Madge and Gale outside.

"_Can you think of a single reason why you wouldn't be able to trust me?"_

I whisper. "Yes."

"Okay. Well then we're going to need somewhere quiet and comfortable to go so you can sit and I can tell you everything you need to hear. Okay?"

I nod and Madge and I link arms. She tugs me off in the direction of the meadow, but I instead point to the creek.

"It'll be quieter," I suggest.

I want to go there because the meadow is somewhere I hold dear, that makes me smile with memories. The meadow is one of the only peaceful places I have left; I don't want to taint it with whatever Madge tells me.

Madge relents and we head over to the small creek that runs near the edge of the District boundaries, with fish and frogs swimming in it. We rest on two rocks and I dip my toes into the cool, running water.

It sends a chill down my spine and the cool shock of the water on my toes clears my head.

The creek flows freely beneath my feet, flowing in a slow, lazy curve off into the forest, down past the fence. Somewhere it leads to something bigger, a river, most likely, and that river will lead to something bigger, like a pond, and that pond will lead to something bigger, like a lake. It all flows forward. It never stops moving to look back.

It gets bigger, and faster, and stronger as it flows.

Like a spark, it ignites a flame than grows and grows and spreads.

Water and fire.

_Two opposite sides of the same coin._

Madge's voice pierces my thoughts.

"Prim, look, we don't have long. I have to get you to school on time… but there's so much you need to know. First of all-"

My gaze doesn't leave the water as I interrupt her, my voice quiet but clear. "Madge, why do we have to run?"

Madge pauses, startled. "Because otherwise you'll die." She answers honestly.

"Madge, what's going on? And don't tell me everything. I don't care for the back story, the entire plot, the people and the words that have no meaning to me. Tell me why I have to run away, and tell me what's going to happen to my sister. That's all I need to know." I bite my lip to keep from crying as I face Madge

"Well." Madge sighs, her expression soft and sad. "Katniss is getting out of the arena Prim. She is."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I told you; I helped plan it."

I stare at Madge's face, awestruck. But she still looks calm and normal. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes I do."

"But seriously Madge, I know I'm young but-"

"There's a rebel group here too Prim. And I've done some _crazy_ things. Stupid things. But they are things I had to do, and you _have _to trust me."

I contemplate this for a moment. "You did what exactly?"

"Look Prim, there's so much going on you don't know about," she leans in close to my face. "But listen to me. Katniss will be getting out of the arena soon. I promise you. She will be out, safe and sound. And when she is, the Capitol will come after you and your mother and Gale." Her eyes begin to water. "You have to run before they can get to you, because Katniss will need you when she comes out. And what they have waiting for you in the Capitol is…." She swallows, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "It's a fate worse than death."

I shake my head. "I don't understand."

"You have to go Prim. You and the Hawthorne's will go to the forest, and you _will_ survive. I want you to put as much distance between District 12 and you, okay? You have to get out and run. Just run as far as you can."

"But what about Katniss?"

"She'll be taken care of, I promise. Just please; take Gale as far as possible. And no matter what happens, don't let him back into the district once you guys get out of the fence. Get him far away Prim. Keep him safe… for me." Her voice stays steady, but a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"For how long?"

"Until you're found." She smiles sadly at me and I can feel my heart break. "Stay strong in the woods okay? Be brave like Katniss. I promise that someone will come and get you."  
>"But how will I know who they are? That they're good?" visions of the Capitol hovercrafts finding us in the woods fill my head. I have to shake them out. "How will I know who is on our side?"<p>

"Remember the name Donner. Remember it, and you'll understand when the time comes." She brushes a hair out of my face. "Be strong for Katniss."

"What about her? Will she be okay?"

"I promise Katniss will be safe Prim. I promise."

"And Peeta too?"

Madge pauses for a moment. "And Peeta too."

"Okay." I stare deep into her blue eyes, so much like my own. "I trust you."

"Thank you Prim."

We sit there in silence for a few moments as the creek rushes around my feet and I try to organize everything in my head.

There is a rebellion; of this much I am sure, though I wouldn't let Madge explain it.

They are saving Katniss from the arena, and Peeta too.

I have to get my mother and the Hawthorne's as far away as I can.

I have to stay strong.

I have to remember the name _Donner_.

It seems easy enough, but I feel the fear filling my gut.

"Prim?" Madge breaks through my thoughts once again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me you'll do something else for me?"

"Of course."

"Give this to Gale. You'll know when the time is right." She hands me a small package, a cloth wrapped item. I go to unravel the ties. "Don't open it," she covers my hands quickly with her own, stopping my fingers. "please."

I nod and place it in my pocket.

"In the case that, he comes to get me… I don't think he will or anything but- you know, if he does. Don't let him." She looks down at me sadly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "The stupid lug will go and get himself killed if he tries." The ghost of a smile plays on her face. "Prim, promise me you won't let him come get me."

I nod. "I promise I will."

She swallows, placing her hand over my own, gripping it tight. "Thank you."

We sit there for a moment and I watch her watch me, her blue eyes flitting up and down, taking me in, head to toe.

She reclaims her hand and brings her knees up to her chest, playing with her fingers. She stares off into the creek as she whispers.

"You're a lot like Katniss you know."

I laugh. "I've been told that a lot lately."

"She loved you a whole lot Prim." She turns to face me. "You're all she ever really spoke about, cared about, worried about."

I nod. "I love her a whole lot too."

"That's why she's got to come home, and this has to end." She turns to face the creek again and barely whispers the next sentence. "Sacrifices have to be made."

"What sacrifices Madge?"

She blushes, clearly thinking she was quiet enough.  
>"The big ones. Painful ones. Sacrifices of love, safety, security, and happiness. Some only for a short time of course… but there will be some long-term sacrifices. Ones that can't be reversed when the time comes."<p>

I sit there, letting her words sink in.

Though I don't fully understand what she means, her words scare me.

But they do nothing compared to what comes next.

The tears begin to fall from Madge's eyes and the audible sobs escape her mouth. All at once she's gasping for air, choking on the whimpers slipping out of her mouth. I brush away the hair from her face and place my hand on her shoulder.

Madge Undersee is not an ugly crier.

On the contrary, even as she lets the salty tears pour from her eyes, she has this unexplainable grace that stuns me.

The moisture only makes her eyes brighter, and her mouth is curled in a way that emphasizes her dimples. Even her sobs don't sight loud and obnoxious. She seems delicate, pure; beautiful even.

I can't help it. I throw my arms around her and hold her tight.

Her body shakes as she continues to weep and I hold her even tighter still. I can see the kids from the Seam starting off towards the school from the corner of my eye.

"Shhh Madge." My attempts at soothing her fall short.

So, after a few minutes, I take a different approach.

"Madge look," I lift her chin up to my face and stare into her eyes intently. "These are hard times, and they're only going to get worse if we let them get to us. You have to stay strong Madge; you can't let them see you cry. Katniss isn't the only one fighting, I know, but we have to stay just as strong as her. Please. Be strong for my sister. Be strong for me."

Madge quiets and stares blankly at my face for a moment.

And then she nods.

Just like that, she wipes away the tears, stands up and shakes herself out, sticking another bright smile on her face.

As we walk off to school, I can't help but think in the back of my mind: _How often has Madge had to do that in the past few weeks?_

We wander off to school together, hand in hand, and I feel Madge's tight grip on mine until I enter the door, and she slips away from me for the last time.


	31. Leaving Home

I watch Madge's blonde head fly down the hallway, and with each step she takes I feel my stomach drop further and further. It's like a sort of heartache that's growing, telling me something is going to happen.

That something will change my world.

That this will not last.

And I don't know why; but by the way she spoke, I have a hunch that Madge will be making a sacrifice.

I just don't understand what yet.

And it scares me.

I go through my usual school routine, walking class to class, but avoiding the eyes in the hallway. They stare at me dangerously, worrisome, fearful, scared. But I'm too scared to focus; plagued with visions of Katniss in the arena, the birds coming after her, the animals returning. I fear all of the other dangers hidden within the jungle coming to haunt her.

My fingers shake constantly. My teacher asks us to write a paragraph about something- I'm not even paying attention so I don't know what. But the words won't flow onto the page. My fingers drop the pencil quickly and the sporadic strokes across the lines barely resemble words. The teacher, a younger woman, gives me a look of pity and places her hand on mine.

"Don't worry Primrose, I can excuse you from the exercise." She whispers.

I nod, and for the rest of the class I sit on my hands and will myself not to scream.

Lunch comes, and I rush to the lunchroom faster than I have ever before. I find a seat at the back, and sure enough Rory comes to find me.

He holds my hand under the table, and I feel him squeeze it as the Capitol music blares from the speakers.

My eyes are glued to the screen.

Plutarch Heavensbee's face greets us. He looks more pale and anxious as the days wear on. "Hello Panem!" his voice catches on certain words as he speaks, and I find myself more and more confused as he introduces the broadcast.

_What is he so afraid of?_

We zoom in on the tributes; the two careers left are wandering through the woods, hunting. They have a ferocious look in their eyes that gives me a chill. _Just die already_, I think to myself. But I immediately regret it.

It's not their fault their in this position.

The other male tribute continues to wander around the arena, using his one good arm to feel trees, rip berries and nuts off to shove into his mouth, and shield his eyes from the sun on his continuous search for something.

Finally, the five tributes –Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Beetee and Johanna- are walking together through the jungle. Beetee –the short, District 3 tribute- has a look in his eyes of determination. I only hope its for the right reasons.

Katniss leads the way, until they reach the beach.

The screen then splits, giving us a view of all the tributes, but my eyes stayed glued on Katniss.

_She looks okay.  
>She's all right.<em>

_She's alive._

_She's in one piece._

I count my blessings one by one.

The hour passes quickly, and nothing momentous happens.

All the same, I am grateful for every second I can spend watching my sister, convincing myself of her safety.

I watch Peeta too, and I'm so happy to see that his eyes are on Katniss as much as mine are, and his spirit hasn't broken yet. He's still smiling.

I silently hope he doesn't give up yet.

Thinking back to Madge's words in the morning, my chest swells with hope.

_Don't do anything stupid, Peeta. They're going to get you out. Don't give up yet. Just stay alive._

Plutarch Heavensbee bids us a good afternoon, promising more action this evening, and the screen goes black, flashing the Capitol emblem at us.

_No._

_No there's got to be more._

_Something has to be happening._

We haven't had such a long period of quiet during the games in so long. I just know the Gamemakers are up to something.

There will be something happening soon.

I can feel it.

As everyone stands to leave the lunchroom, I find myself terrified to move. I stay frozen on my bench, with Rory next to me.

As the crowds thin out and the few stragglers are left, I still don't want to move, but Rory urges me up.

"Come on Prim. We gotta go now."

I wake from my thoughts and glance around me.

And then I see her.

Madge standing at the opposite side of the room; watching me.

There are tears in her eyes, but a smile stays firmly planted on her face, her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail once again.

I'm so confused and frustrated, I want to run across to her, convince her to tell me everything I stopped her from saying this morning.

I need to know more.

I blink, and all at once she's gone.

"Come on Prim, please stand up." Rory pleads.

And so I oblige, but I keep glancing over my shoulder to find Madge.

She's not there.

Rory guides me back to class, and I take my seat, but I'm not really there.

My mind wanders, a cloud of confusion and grief, worry and fear.

I can't think straight. The only sound I recognize is the bell ringing, which is when I stand up, grab my bag and walk out the large doors into the square.

The Capitol press are waiting, and they try to pull me over, force me to answer their questions, stare into their cameras and tell them everything they want to hear; about Katniss, about Peeta, about myself and my mother.

What right do they have to enter our lives? To ask us all these inane questions that mean nothing to anyone? To treat us like animals and put us up for slaughter for their entertainment? To sacrifice our children, all so they can watch it? To ask us personal things and expect a worthy answer, when all they do for us is cause us pain and suffering? To eat and live lavishly and in luxury when we can barely survive?

Who are they to pretend that they care, when they are the root of all evil that we have to fight?

I can't do it.

They come up after me and yell at me, a cacophony of horrible sounds, begging me to answer their questions.

But I won't do it anymore.

"STOP!" I turn around, furious.

My head clears all at once, and they stop suddenly, silenced and startled by my scream.

"Do you not see? I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to create more lies for your benefit. I don't want to pretend that I am happy and okay and that I am convinced my sister is going to win. I can't do it anymore. Not while there are two vicious tributes hunting her and Peeta in the forest. I am so tired of smiling for you, and giving you what you want. I am so tired of smiling, when my sister has been sent off to die. And I refuse to do it anymore. This is wrong. This is unjust. I do not condone. I do not agree. This is crude, violent and horrible." I pause, lowering my voice. "This is murder."

And with that, I run off towards Victor's Village.

They don't follow me.

I throw the door open and find my mother in the kitchen, packing all of our bags.

"Prim? Love? What's wrong?" she rushes over to me. "Are you ok?"

I shake my head and dissolve into tears.

"Shhh. It's okay love. It's alright." My mother coos as she guides me over to the couch and rests me in her arms.

"No it's not." I mumble into her shirt, but I'm crying too hard for it to be understandable.

She strokes my hair gently, soothing me until I've let it all out.

I raise my head up to face hers, my voice trembling still. "It's not fair Mom."

"I know." She whispers. "I know."

We stay there for few minutes, my head resting gently on her chest, feeling the rising and falling of her breath, and her heartbeat. I find comfort in it's dependability. It is always there.

"Come on Prim. We can't wallow." She pulls me to my feet and I stand weakly. "Okay. So I'm packing up the kitchen, but I packed up everything else we need, and I've placed a bag on your bed. Bring what you think you'll want all right? But only what you can carry."

She slips back into the kitchen, and I slowly make my way up the stairs.

_What to bring? _ I really don't know.

I toss a few of my shirts and pants in, clean underwear, socks and a pair of comfortable shoes. I toss in a dress, just for good measure, and a hairbrush, pajamas, the necessities. I place Madge's package for Gale at the top of the pack, and then I have an idea.

I cross the hall and sneak into Katniss' room. I find a pair of the pants she used to hunt in, her soft leather boots, and her faded green shirt. I slip them on, and they fit almost perfectly. I sneak a pair of thick socks to make the boots tighter, and a belt around the waist of the pants holds them up. I'm so pleased that I can't help but smile. I slowly fold it all up and stack it on her bed, ready to pack. And then in her closet, I see it hanging.

My father's leather jacket, and his hunting pack.

I reach out and grab the soft leather tentatively, and the memories come flooding back.

He was always much closer to Katniss than I, but I will never forget the songs my father would sing. His beautiful, clear voice would lull be to sleep at night. His strong arms would carry me around, and his stories would fill my head and my heart with wild visions.

I was so young when he died.

The tears prick the back of my eyes, and I swallow them back.

I place the jacket next to the stack of clothing, and the pack as well.

And then I reach over for her bedside table.

I reach in the drawer and pull out the letter I wrote to her, holding it close to my heart before laying it on top of the clothing.

And then I grab the book that she and Peeta were working on.

A family heirloom, the yellowed pages show detailed drawings of plants and trees, and list the many uses.

I place it on the bed as well.

And then I walk over to the corner of the room, and grab Katniss' bow and arrow.

I hate the thought of leaving it behind.

_When we find her_, I tell myself. _She'll want it. She'll be happy I returned it to her._

I take my booty back to my own room, where I gently pack it all into my father's hunting back, and slip on Katniss' boots and my father's jacket.

"Come on Prim! Time to go!" My mother calls me.

I pick up the bag and walk downstairs, slowly, saying goodbye to every step as I go.

When my mother gets a good look at me, she smiles sadly.

"Oh Prim." She whispers.

And then she walks over to me, and surprises me. "You look so grown up." She says, as she brushes my hair behind my ears.

And so we grab our bags, throw them over our shoulders, and leave the house for the last time.

But it doesn't hurt.

It doesn't feel like I'm leaving home.

And as I walk away with my mother's hand in mine, I convince myself that it will be okay.

That it will be all right.

Because as I squeeze my mother's hand and picture Rory and Katniss in my head, I realize that I'm not actually leaving home.

Not really.


	32. Something big

We arrive at the Hawthorne's, where we throw our bags on the large pile within Hazelle's shared room with Posy. The mountain of canvas rucksacks and backpacks lies intimidatingly on the floor in the center of the room.  
>"We certainly have a lot of baggage, don't we?" Gale says jokingly, tossing the last of the bags on.<p>

"You have no idea." I whisper to myself.

We each grab plates of food, and sit on the couch, Rory and I next to each other again, and Gale joining us with Posy on his lap. My mother and Hazelle each claim their own chair, and Vick perches precariously next to his mother, gripping her hand tightly.

And so we wait.

I'm so caught up in my food and thoughts that I don't even realize that Rory is speaking to me.

"What?" I ask, blushing.

"I was just saying that you look like you haven't eaten in days." He whispers, nodding his head toward my plate. "Hungry much?"

I blush an even deeper red, realizing just how quickly I've shoveled the food into my mouth.

"You must not have liked that at all." He jokes, returning to his own food.

"Nope." I smile. "Not one bit... Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna eat that?" I gesture at his carrots.

"Go ahead fatty." He laughs as he pours them onto my plate.

I give him a grateful smile, followed with a quick elbow to the ribs, and –satisfied with his cry of pain- continue to eat, but apparently not in silence.

As my thoughts spin in a wild frenzy in my head, I chew with my mouth open, loudly and not at all pleasantly.

But I really don't care at this point.

"Wow Prim, you're quite the polite little lady." Gale chides.

"Well someone in this family has to be." I retort.

"Nice boots by the way." He says softly.

I sit still, confused for a moment, before I realize that I'm still wearing Katniss' boots.

Gale must know these very well.

"Thanks," I pause. "I thought they might bring luck or something, you know?"

"Lucky boots?" Gale laughs. "Whatever works."

But his smile is sad as his face returns to his own food.

He goes up to wash his plate and I scarf down what's left on mine and follow him to the kitchen, where we have some privacy.

I throw my plate in with Gale's in the sink. "I figured she'd want to have them back, you know? When we find her?"

Gale nods, tight-lipped.

We wash our dishes and make it back to the couch just in time.

The music begins right as I settle down next to Rory, and I instinctively hide under his arm.

He wraps both of them around me and gives me a tight squeeze as if to say, _It's going to be fine_.

But something in my gut tells me it's not. These are 'The Hunger Games'. Nothing is ever going to be fine.

Plutarch Heavensbee's absence only convinces my expression.

Instead, a new face, another Gamemaker's, fills our screen. I'm too busy worrying about the reasons for Heavensbee's absence to catch his name, but he gives the regular speech, explaining how it's been a quiet afternoon in the arena and blah blah blah, giving no explanation for Plutarch's nonappearance.

"There have been no more casualties so far today," he announces.

_Hallelujah._

And so the Gamemakers go through the motions and show the surviving tributes.

The careers seem to be picking up the trail of Katniss and company, as they're moving faster in the woods, looking more and more horrid and vicious as they make their way through the trees.

The other male tribute is moving quickly as well, racing through the trees. But he doesn't look scared. Instead he has this look on his face of utter determination, and –it takes me a second to realize it- hope. But his face is only shown for a moment before we flip to Katniss and Peeta.

They sit on a beach, handling food.

I'm in shock.

Their dinner so far looks better than ours does.

They gather the different seafood –at least that's what my mother says it's called- and lay it out on large leaves on top of the sand.

The screen splits as per usual, and my eyes never leave the square in which my sister is shown.

Finnick, Peeta and Katniss take count of their plunder and gut the fish, ripping the shells off of some creatures and cracking others open.

I recognize the latter from Katniss' many detailed explanations of the exquisite food in the Capitol. They're oysters.

Katniss and Peeta pry them open using tools, and Peeta lets out a small whoop.

"Hey, look at this!" and he holds out a pearl, like the kind that covered Katniss' wedding dress.

My heart drops for a moment.

"You know, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls," he turns in earnest to Finnick.

Finnick, confused, says dismissively, "No it doesn't," and continues to gut the fish.

Peeta, ever cheerful, ignores this and rinses the pearl off in the seawater, the smile never leaving his face.

Then, in classic Peeta fashion, he turns to Katniss.

"For you," he holds it out to her, bowing slightly.

Katniss smiles and takes it. "Thanks," she says, looking deeply into Peeta's eyes.

They stare at each other for another moment, and I can practically hear all of the Capitol citizens screaming at them to kiss, but Peeta's smile fades and his expression breaks for a moment.

"The locket didn't work, did it," he deadpans. "Katniss?"

"It worked," she says, but her expression is grave as she stares back into his eyes.

He drops his gaze to the sand, "But not the way I wanted it to."

Peeta shifts over and doesn't look at Katniss anymore.

Her expression saddens a little, but they both continue to prepare the food.

A glorious silver parachute drops from the sky, and gives them a sauce for their meal, and more bread rolls.

Finnick seems intent on counting them all before they can eat them, and he stares at the bread as though it's sending him a message.

"Twenty-four again," he says.

But his concern over the bread fades fast. They gorge themselves on food and the games are peaceful as we watch them eat, and then clean up.

And then they sit and wait.

The broadcast closes with a shot of Katniss and Peeta sitting at the water's edge, hand in hand.

And then the Capitol symbol and music.

"That's it?" Gale exclaims, frustrated.

I'm confused as well.

Something big is coming.

I know it.

I can feel it.

_But what?_

We all stand in silence, clear our dishes, and go to our assigned beds.

My mother, Hazelle, Posy and I all share one bedroom, Vick and Rory another. Gale sleeps on the couch.

I linger in the living room a bit longer, until it's just Gale and I.

He fixes his bed in silence, throwing a pillow at one end and draping a blanket across the length of the couch.

As he tries to lie down, it's almost humorous how he doesn't fit.

His legs are shooting off one end, and his head barely fits onto an armrest. His shoulders are too broad, and so he scrunches himself up on his side in order to fit. He reaches over and clicks the lamp, drowning the room in darkness.

"Gale?" I whisper.

"Yeah Prim?"

"When do we run?"

Gale pauses, contemplating. "Soon." He whispers back.

I nod to myself.

"Did you bring anything else of Katniss'?" his voice drifts through the darkness.

"Our father's leather jacket. Pants. A shirt." I pause. "Her bow and arrow."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I can fix that."

I smile. "You're going to teach me how to shoot Gale?"

"Possibly." I can hear the smile in his voice. "It depends how good you are."

"Oh ye of little faith." I laugh.

"Prim?"

"Yeah Gale?"

"Go to bed."

And so I do.

I sneak into the bedroom where Hazelle, my mother and Posy lay curled together on the bed.

I lay down next to my mother, and her handgrips mine softly, protective.

I drift off into dreamless sleep.

An urgent knock wakes me in the middle of the night.


	33. Salute

I jump up in my sleep, sitting straight up in bed as the knocking continues. It's black. Pitch black. But the curtain covering the window has an eerie light coming in, and I'm momentarily terrified.

It shouldn't be light outside yet.

I chalk it up to the moon, but my heart pounds harder as the knocking at the door grows louder and more urgent.

My mother and Hazelle stir beside me, and Posy begins to wail.

"Mommy," she slurs, rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"

I jump out of bed, and by the time I reach the other room, Gale has already thrown the front door open.

And there, standing with a wild fear in her eyes, is Madge.

"Madge? What are you doing here?" Gale exclaims, "What's going on?"

Madge only says one word before she disappears, running back towards town faster than I've ever seen her move before.

"Run."

Gale turns around, his eyes wide with fear, and takes a deep breath before jumping into action.

"Prim, go get ready and tell the Moms and Posy. I'll get the boys."

I nod as we both race off into the separate rooms.

My mother stands in the darkness, dressed and waiting.

"We're running." I announce.

Hazelle stands up straight, and they both burst into a flurry of preparations; Hazelle coaxing Posy into pants and a sweater; Posy wailing in protest; my mother gathering the bags from under the bed and throwing them into the front room.

I quickly throw on Katniss' pants, shirt, boots and my father's leather jacket, grabbing his hunting bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

By the time I've reached the front door, Vick, Rory and Gale stand there, throwing bags over their shoulders, strapping them on tightly.

Vick is drowning under the weight of the bags, and so I go to pull one of and share the load, but Rory stops me.

"No, Prim. Don't hurt yourself." He puts the bag back on Vick.

"Yeah Prim. Seriously, I'm fine," Vick manages under the strain.

"Look, Vick you can't carry those forever. I can do it," I match Rory's gaze, "I can do this. Let me help."

Rory nods solemnly and grabs one of the bags off of Vick's bag, gently sliding the strap around my shoulder and tightening it to my back.

"I know you can." He whispers in my ear, and kisses my cheek quickly.

I squeeze his hand, and we grab all the packs we can manage before the mother's come in with Posy.

Without a word, Hazelle and my mother strap on the remaining bags, and Posy climbs up into Gale's arms.

When we're all ready, Gale gives us a quick once over.

He seems so strong and prepared, but his eyes betray his true emotions.

He's absolutely terrified.

"Okay. Follow me." He whispers, and we file out the front door quietly.

The District is silent. Eerily so.

It looks abandoned and old, and I'm more frightened by the sight of the dark, empty-looking buildings than Madge's sudden order to run. The moonlight casts dark shadows against the stony ground, and the sharp angles give the edge a terrifying, menacing look. I grind my teeth together in fear.

Rory and I move hand in hand as Gale leads us towards the fence.

"Okay, be careful," he whispers as we all climb under the buzzing enclosure. There's a small dirt ditch that Gale himself must have carved out. "Don't touch the fence, okay?"

We all nod and one by one, climb under and through, into the dark forest.

We're almost all through when we hear the buzzing off in the distance. It grows louder and louder as it comes closer, and my heart is gripped with fear.

The hovercrafts fly right over us and race towards the district's center.

"What the?" Gale whispers as he watches them swoop over the Seam.

And that's when the first bomb hits.

We're all blown backwards from the blast, and I hit a tree behind me as I'm pushed away from the fence.

"Come on!" Gale cries, helping my mother, the last member of our group, under the fence, "Back into the trees!" He calls.

But Gale stands still out in the open, wide eyed with fear, as he watches the second bomb drop.

Right over the Town Square.

"NO!" I hear myself scream as I make a beeline for the fence.

_No. No. This is not happening. This is wrong._

Gale scoops me up with his arm and holds me back as I writhe in his grip.

"We have to help them! We can't just stand here!" I scream.

Gales' eyes lock on my own, and for a minute we stand there for a moment, in an emotional staring match.

"We can't just stand here Gale. We can't just stand here." I whisper.

"I know." His voice is low and soft. He yells back to the mother's, "Take Vick and Posy, go off to the woods. Go to the lake, just north west of here. There's a small house. Hide in that, okay?"

His voice is desperate and urgent, but his mother's not an easy sell.

"What are you going to do Gale?" Hazelle screams back.

"We can't just stand here Mom."

"But how… what if-"

"We'll meet you there. I promise." He yells at her, and he, Rory and I toss off most of our packs make a dive for the fence.

Climbing back under, we make a run for the Seam first, to help guide the frenzy of terrified miners and families to the opening under the fence.

The smell of coal, flames and burning flesh hits my nose. It's an acrid mix, and the bile rises from my stomach.

But I can't stop.

We run back until we find Bristel, one of Gale's friends, who is leading some members of the Seam to the fence himself.

"Nice of you to join us." He smiles sullenly at Gale, his face blackened with soot.

We direct Bristel to the path through to the forest, and he shepherds off the large group towards the fence, towards safety.

We run back and forth, telling everyone we can of the clear spot, and the bombs continue to drop around the District, the heat growing hotter and hotter as we get further in.

And then it hits me.

_The Mellark's don't know what's coming._

I picture Peeta's kind father's face, and the Cinnamon buns he so kindly brought us.

I make a mad dash for the square.

"Prim!" Rory cries after me, but I hear Gale stop him.

"Rory! Stop! I'll get her, I promise. Just get everyone out!"

But I'm faster than Gale thinks I am.

My feet fly over the stones and up the path, and I can hear Gale's heavy footfalls behind me as he follows and calls my name.

"Prim! Stop!" he cries.

And I do, eventually.

But not for him.

I stop at the edge of the square, when I see the bakery burning to the ground.

"No!" I cry trying to run in and salvage what I can for Peeta, save the life of his father, but Gale's arms are holding me back.

I squirm in his arms, but immediately freeze when I see the wreckage around me.

The square is filled with the dead and the living. Those still alive run around as though they were headless chickens, scared and frightened and not understanding what to do or where to go.

They trample the dead, who lay burning on the ground, all together in one mass of smoldering flesh.

I can't handle it.

I turn to the side and puke, Gale stroking my back gently as the vomit rises and spews out my mouth.

"Shhh. Come on Prim, we gotta get out of here," He urges and I agree.

I spit and wipe at my lips, the acid taste thick in my mouth.

Gale pulls me away from the square, but not before I see it.

A golden ponytail bobs around the square, guiding people and screaming instructions at them.

Madge is running frantically, trying to save those and get them away from the flames. Her clothes are charred, and her face is blackened, but I'd know her anywhere.

The messy ponytail falls out of it's black ribbon, and her soft pink pajamas are ripped and torn, burnt holes in the fabric give way to pale pink flesh underneath. He eyes shine in the firelight, and her expression is strong as she guides those she can to safety.

She soon sees me too, and gives me a sad smile, raising her fingers to me in salute once more, her three fingers raised high above the mass of swirling, frantic survivors.

And this time, I return it.

_Thanks and admiration. Goodbye to someone I love._

"Prim, what are you doing?" Gale asks solemnly, pulling me from the square

Remembering Madge's promise to keep Gale safe and to not let him go back for her, I choose not to let him see her. Maybe it's better this way. She'll be able to get out on her own eventually, right? She's got to know a way out.

But then I remember Madge's words.

_Sacrifices have to be made._

_The big ones. Painful ones. Sacrifices of love, safety, security, happiness. Only for a short time of course… but there will be some long-term sacrifices. Ones that can't be reversed when the time comes._

And racing down the path from the square to the forest, past the burning bodies thrown aside and the survivors mourning the dead, running to find a way out, it finally hits me.

I understand.

Madge doesn't plan to escape District 12 alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF.Yeah, posted twice in one day. But I really can't hold it in anymore. I'm working ahead and there's a lot more to come, so please feel free to give me some feedback or reviews or anything, I'd really appreciate it :) Also, I have officially decided to write Mockingjay from Prim's POV, so please if you have any suggestions or comments on that, I'd love to hear them. <strong>

**So yes! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading!**


	34. Say Goodbye

"Come on Prim, let's go!" Gale cries as another bomb drops, burning the one more piece of my home to the ground.

He pulls at my arm and I follow him, but I have to have one last glance at the town, so I stop and turn around.

I take in the burning buildings; the screaming citizens, and the trees set ablaze, the rubble left over. The tears fall from my face as I glance around at the place I once knew, lived in, felt safe in.

I watch my world burn to the ground.

And then a bomb drops right on the Mayor's house.

"No!" Gale's screams fill my ears. "No! No!" He repeats over and over, louder and louder.

He tries to run for it, but I grab his hand and he freezes at my touch, his screams silenced by my firm grip.

"Come on Gale. We have to go." I say softly.

Gale shakes the tears from his eyes, and grabs my arm.

And so we run.

We race back through the Seam to the fence, past the dead and the dying, the living screaming in confusion, the burning buildings and trees.

The tears continue to fall from my eyes silently as we run through the smoke.

We get to the fence where, surprisingly, Bristel is still waiting, ushering people through a much larger gap.

"They bombed the power tower," he explains, muttering, "Idiots."

Gale and I sneak through and find Rory at the other side.

His face is blackened with soot and his clothes are burned, his hair singed at the tips.

The relief on his face is evident when I run up to him and bury myself in his arms.

"Oh Prim. Oh you're alright." He whispers, as he wraps his arms around me tightly. His expression grows stern as he holds me out at arms length, and I see the tears form in his eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Seriously. You're not allowed to run away."

I nod and fall back into his arms once again, the tears falling harder now from both Rory's eyes and mine. But Gale won't allow us more than a moment of peace.

"Come on," he hisses at us, his eyes never leaving the burning district, "We gotta get out of here."

We re-adjust our packs and Gale grabs Bristel, who comes willingly.

"Nothing left for me now is there?" He gives us an easy smile as we begin to walk off into the woods.

But there's sadness in his eyes that he can't hide.

As we're walking, I inspect my father's jacket, and am pleased to find it survived with minimal damage. Same with the pants and boots. My hair's a bit singed at the ends, but it could be worse. I'm mostly covered in soot and smoke, but no permanent damage.

One look at Rory and Bristel and I feel freshly washed in comparison.

They practically look like pieces of coal. Rory has some bad-looking burns on his arm and I make a mental note to examine them when I can. Their shirts are burnt and torn, faces black with soot and hair charred.

Rory's hand reaches for mine, and we walk together in the darkness, Gale leading the way and Bristel taking up the rear.

On our way to the lake, we walk up the crest of a hill and find a small clearing, where all of District 12 is visible over the trees.

I can make out all the burning buildings, the school, the seam, the town and the power tower, toppled over and engulfed in flames.

Gale stands, his eyes glistening against the bright red light in the distance, and his expression is so sad that it makes me want to cry; not that I don't have any reasons of my own.

Standing there, I can't bare to look at the burning district anymore, and so I close my eyes.

But the crackling of the blaze still reaches my ears, this far away.

We stand there for a moment, watching our home burn to the ground, until Gale urges us forward once more.

"Come on," he insists, "We gotta move. The Mom's will be worried."

And so we trudge forward through the brush until we make it to the lake.

And even in the dim moonlight, it's beautiful.

The concrete house is alight with the small fire lit inside, and the lake shines, reflecting the starry night sky. The moon lights up the clearing, and each flower shines back, smiling up at the night sky. I recognize the katniss leaves by the water, and the primroses and rue growing up by the trees.

It's almost beautiful enough to forget the terrors from earlier for a moment.

Almost.

We enter the house, and Hazelle instantly envelops us in a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right." She chokes out, as she herself chokes us in a backbreaking hug.

She greets Bristel with open arms as well, which he accepts graciously.

My mother follows, and squeezes me tight to her chest.

"Oh my brave little girl." She whispers in my ear.

I stay hidden in her chest, and I hear Hazelle assess Rory, Bristel and Gale's wounds, calling my mother over for her expertise.

She lets me go, but not before she brushes my cheek with her finger and whispers to me once more, "I'm so proud of you my love."

I follow her over to Rory, and grip his hand as he writhes under my mother's touch. His teeth are clenched and he's fighting so hard not to scream out in pain as my mother prods around in his burn.

"This is a bad one." She proclaims, "He'll need some ointment and dressing. Hazelle, get me my kit please."

I stand squeezing his hand, staring down at his dark face.

I rub away at some of the soot myself, trying to clear off his forehead, but it simply smudges and I'm left with a dark print on my thumb.

Rory laughs at my attempt, and brings his own hand out of my grip and to his face, attempting to rub away at it, but again he's left with a dark, black, hand.

He smiles and brings his hand up to my face, rubbing my cheek.

I'm softened by his gesture, until I realize that he's rubbing the black soot on my face as well.

"Rory!" I cry, jumping away.

He laughs at me and I come back in close, gripping his hand tight.

I'd do anything to keep him laughing, to keep laughing myself.

But my mother has other plans.

She rubs the pine-smelling ointment on the burn first, and Rory's fist tightens around my own, his jaw staying clenched as my mother wraps the dressing around tightly.

"No more fires for you Rory," she says pointedly as she packs up her kit.

"Aw shucks." He sits up and replies sarcastically.

We spend the rest of the night taking tally of injuries, food and supplies, and making a plan.

We decide to stick out until morning in the small house, catch some more sleep and then head off further into the woods.

Hopefully get closer to safety.

We eat a small snack and lay out on the hard floor, but I can't sleep.

I'm plagued by visions of the burning bodies and Madge's blonde ponytail bobbing up and down; blurs of the burning district and Madge's final salute.

I sit up in frustration, rubbing at my eyes, and recognize Gale's large form blocking the doorway, facing out towards the lake.

I cross the cabin, sliding in beside him before I recognize the cries he's smothering in his sleeve.

We sit in silence as he quiets, and I place my hand on his shoulder.

He stops crying, and his eyes lock on the moon, staring off into the deep woods.

"I let her go Prim," he whispers, his voice breaking. "I could've saved her. I should've-"

"No," I whisper "No you couldn't have."

"Prim, she didn't have to- she saved _us_. She came and _she saved us_. I'll never be able to repay her for that."

"She didn't want anything in return Gale… she cared about you. She cared so much that she wanted you to be safe. The knowledge that you got out; that was her payment."

"How would you know that?" Gale laughs sadly, "Were you creeping again?"

"No." I fidget, focusing on my thumbs. "She uh- she came to me this morning."

Gale sits up straighter. "Why?"

"She wanted to talk. She wanted to tell me things."

"Like what?"

"Like… Katniss is going to get out of the arena. That she will escape the games."

"Yeah I've heard that one." His tone softens, "And did you believe her?"

I smile to myself.

"Yeah. I did." I add for good measure, "I had no good reason not to."

Gale nods to himself, and I see a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

We sit in silence, watching the moon, until I can't take it anymore.

"She made me promise her something Gale."

Gale considers this, "What was it?"

"That I'd get you out alive. That I wouldn't let you go back and get her… that I'd stop you from doing anything stupid."

He snorts and mutters under his breath, but I can still make out his words.

"Touché Undersee. Touché."

Gale rests his head in his hands, and when his shoulders begin to shake I know he's crying again.

I grab one of his hands between my own and squeeze it tight.

Gale looks at me earnestly, "I'm going to lose everyone, Prim. I'm going to lose them all to the Capitol. One by one, I'll be all alone."

"No." I smile sadly up at him. "You'll never lose me."

Gale grins miserably back at me and opens his arms.

Gratefully, I fall into them, and we sit on the steps together holding each other for a brief moment of peace.

"We'll get through this. We'll survive… and we'll find her again. Right?" I whisper into his chest.

"Yeah." Gale replies sullenly. "Of course we will."

I feel my eyelids drooping, and I let out a great yawn as I stand.

"Goodnight Gale. Get some rest all right?"

"Okay Prim," he smiles up at me. "Goodnight."

I begin to walk back, but stop suddenly, recalling the gift for Gale in my backpack. "Wait! Gale, I've got something for you."

I rush back over to my pack, and pull out the small bundle. I carry it back slowly, gently, as though it could break any moment.

"Here," I gently place it into Gale's open palm. "She told me to give it to you, when the time was right… I figure now is as good a time as any."

He stares down at the package as though it could shatter at any moment. When he replies his voice is sullen and sad, and he's choking them out one by one. "She… I don't…" he sighs. "Thank you Prim."

I nod and walk back, finding my place next to Rory once again.

He's dead asleep, but I need him, so I grab one of his arms and throw it around my shoulders like a blanket as I lie down.

Not quite what I was hoping for, but it works.

In his sleep, he rolls over and his other arm finds me, wrapping tightly around me and holding me close.

_That's more like it_.

Even unconscious he still knows how to make me feel better.

I fall asleep watching Gale's dark shoulders block the doorway. I want to stay awake until he goes to sleep, make sure he does, but it's hard not to fall asleep safe and warm within Rory's arms.

Gale stares down into his lap, clearly stunned by whatever it is that Madge has given to him. I hear the cries come out of his mouth as he doubles over and collapses on himself, his back shaking with his violent sobs as he struggles not to wake the rest of us up.

I want to go to him, to comfort him.

But I know there's nothing more that I can do for him now, and so I focus on the warmth of Rory's arms around me, and his soft, warm breath on the back of my neck.

My eyelids fall and I drift off into a pleasant blackness.

A dreamless sleep.

And I am so grateful for the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So, I hope you're enjoying what's left of the story, but I promise there are still a few more chapters to come, so don't give up on me yet. In the meantime, I am genuinely curious as to what you guys think Madge has given Gale (obviously, I have my own version, but I had a really intense conversation with someone about Gadge today, and I'm really curious what you're thoughts are). What is one thing that serves as a symbol (or not, it doesn't have to) that Madge could give to Gale, as a final goodbye? LET ME KNOW! I'm seriously curious.<strong>

**Also, I would love to give credit where credit is due, so I have read this INCREDIBLE fanfiction by Medea Smyke:**

**.net/u/526445/Medea_.net/u/526445/Medea_Smyke**

** called So We Run:**

**.net/s/5514901/1/**

**.net/s/5975686/1/And_So_We_Run_Redux_Part_II**

**it comes in two parts, and I HIGHLY recommend you read it. It is so worth it, and it's the story of Gale and Madge told from both perspectives. If you're a Gadge fan, then go for you it, you won't regret it I promise. But I was so in love with the way she wrote the character Bristel, and how she incorporated him into the lives of Gale and the Everdeen/Hawthorne's as they travel through the forest, that I have definitely been inspired by her work. For the few times that he will occur within my writing, I fully and wholly admit that I am definitely going to be modelling my own version of Bristel on the hilariously, awesome character that she herself put in my head. So I ****suggest going to check out that, because she is a super talented writer, and I fell in love with that story, and that story is one of the things that made me fall so madly in love with Gadge. **

**Thanks for reading guys! I promise to update soon. Please leave me reviews, I would love for some feedback. :)**


	35. Reflections

I wake up the next morning at dawn, before everyone else. Even Gale leans against the doorframe, completely unconscious, drooling with his mouth open.

With nothing else to do but wait for everyone to come round, I decide to go for a walk; to explore this place that I'm sure Katniss once visited.

I tiptoe out of the house, escaping Rory's limp grasp around my waist. His arms are like jelly and I throw them off me as though he were a blanket. He doesn't even stir, only rolls over onto his other side and continues his loud, droning snores. I creep over Posy's tiny curled body and Hazelle, wrapped around her daughter protectively, on the floor. Past Vick, who's curled himself tightly around his pack, snoring loudly with a puddle of drool collecting by his face. Past Gale, whose massive body lays slumped, unconscious against the concrete wall, blocking over half the doorway with his broad shoulders.

The small cloth bundle remains in his hand, tightly clutched by his fingers, but I can't tell what it is. Frustrated, I keep peering over Gale's shoulders at different viewpoints, trying to get a glimpse of Madge's last gift; her final goodbye.

But it's no use.

His immense hands cover in entirely, hiding its shape and meaning.

I sigh audibly, hoping to gently wake him and ask what it is, but Gale's knocked out completely. There's no point.

And so I head out into the clearing.

The brilliant sunlight illuminates the clearing, the lake reflecting the deep blue sky above. There's a raspberry bush, and I gorge myself, not realizing how hungry I really was.

I wander throughout, exploring the woods around, constantly asking myself; was Katniss here? Did Katniss climb this tree? Did Katniss swim this lake? Did Katniss eat these berries? Did my sister walk these trails?

I wish she'd shown me this, brought me here. She never thought I was strong enough to make it in the woods, even for a day; but I know now I can. And I sorely wish that she could have brought me here. I can only imagine the stories she'd tell, the things she'd show me.

I'm flooded with fear and longing for my sister, but I know that there is no way to get news of her now.

All I can do is keep breathing, and moving.

_I will be with her soon._

_Madge said so._

And so I continue to explore.

I practice my 'Katniss skills'; climbing trees and maneuvering my way through the dense bush, running faster and faster, gaining speed as the branches and leaves fly by me. And then I get an idea.

I sneak back into the house, careful not to disturb everyone else, and grab the bow and arrow.

Once outside, I set up a long range to practice, a tree at the end providing an ample target –I think- and I distance myself appropriately, practicing the position and movements without the actual bow.

I've never actually held one, and it feels different. But a good kind of different. I remember how Katniss placed her hands, and I mimic her every move, from the placement of each finger to the way she twirled the arrow into the position from the quiver to the bow.

I take a deep breath, and play with the bow in my hands, feeling the light wood fly gracefully from palm to palm as I toss it. It's lighter than I expected, and the beautiful grain of the mulberry wood shining in the sunlight.

I take a strong grip and pull back on the string, arrow in hand. I steady my breath, focusing my eyes on the tree in front.

I release it, and the string snaps back and hits me on my forearm.

I cry out loudly, and drop the bow immediately, stunned by the sharp pain. To my dismay, the arrow itself only shot a couple feet.

And then I hear it.

Gale's awake, and he's laughing at me.

His deep belly laugh drifts across the clearing to me, and I turn to him, hand on my hip and give him a glare, still rubbing my tender arm.

This only encourages him.

He laughs so hard I swear he can't breathe, until his howls almost send him falling off the side of the steps and he catches himself, standing up quickly.

"Hah. Hah." I snort. "Very funny Gale."

"You," he starts, "Are quite the little archer. Very impressive Ms. Everdeen."

"Don't start Gale," I roll my eyes. "Well? Are you gonna teach me or what?"

Gale seems to contemplate this opportunity, and waltzes over to me nonchalantly.

He inspects the arrow, where it lies on the ground a few feet from where I stand, and comes over, inspecting my arm.

"Well," He decides. "I think you could kill someone if they stood really still."

"Gale!" I beat at him with my fists, and this only causes him to laugh more.

"Maybe if you threw the arrow with your fist instead you could actually hit them!" He chides me. "You fight like a squirrel!" he laughs, as I lunge at him and desperately try to hit him harder and harder with my tiny fists.

He chuckles and runs, and I chase after him, furious at his refusing to teach me.

"Come on Gale! You _have_ to teach me how to shoot. Please?" I plead, jutting out my bottom lip.

"Fine," he sighs. "But I can't promise you'll be good. We'll see, alright?"

I squeal and do a small dance, and Gale only rolls his eyes again as we walk back to where my 'practice' began.

He instructs me first about the different parts of the bow, most of which I already knew, and then proceeds to explain the proper position for holding the bow.

"Chin up Prim, how are you supposed to shoot straight when you're not aiming with your eyes." He nudges my chin up with his fist.

He fixes my poor position, pulling my arms back straighter, pushing my back straight, my shoulders tense.

"Okay, now when you shoot, hold your breath. It's a trick Katniss taught me. Before I would breathe out as I shot the arrow, and when you breathe the position relaxes and the arrow won't go where you want it to go. Take a deep breath, aim, old your breath, shoot, _then_ breathe. Okay?"

And so I follow his instruction.

Inhale.

Aim.

Shoot.

Exhale.

The arrow flies a couple more feet, and lodges itself into the ground.

"Not bad." Gale judges, "It's certainly an improvement."

"You're like me," my mother calls from the doorway. "Your father used to bring me out here to teach me how to shoot; but I never quite got the hang of it. Katniss, hah, he brought her out here once and by midday she'd hit the target 10 times in a row. She's a natural."

She smiles at us and walks out into the clearing.

Gale smiles and whispers down at me. "Well then there's not much hope for you is there."

I answer with a sharp elbow shoved in his side.

"Anything interesting happen in the night?" my mother asks Gale.

"Not much, I was listening for anyone who might be coming through the woods. I was hoping that we'd be able to get some other's from District 12, but I didn't hear any so far." He looks down at his feet. "Just us for now."

_You were listening for Madge_, I think.

It's nice to know that he still hasn't given up hope, even though we both saw the Mayor's house and the square go up in flames.

But what if Madge did survive?

I can't help but wonder.

_Maybe she got out. Maybe she's not gone. Maybe we'll meet up with her too, someday._

The thought brings a smile to my face as I leave my mother and Gale in the clearing to go wake up Rory.

He's still unconscious on the ground, oblivious to the world around him.

His bandaged arm causes my heart to sink, and I kneel down beside him, gently brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Blargdhds." he mumbles, his eyes slowly opening.

"Morning sunshine." I whisper, smiling.

"Mm, morning." He smiles up at me. "This is a nice wake up call."

"You're one lucky guy."

"And don't I know it." He smiles back at me.

I sit there for a moment, and reach for his hand. He holds mine gently and smiles up at me. "This isn't as hard as I thought it would be." He whispers, grinning at me.

"What? Waking up?"

"Nah, life in the woods. This isn't so bad after all."

"Yeah, okay Rory. One; this is not the woods. Two; it's only been a number of hours. We'll see what it's like in a few days, yeah?" I roll my eyes at him.

He laughs and sits up. "Positivity Prim, you should try it every once in a while. Its kind of fun."

"Yeah, okay then. Come on up, we're all talking outside."

I help him to his feet and we walk out together, his arm around my shoulder.

My mother suggests that we wash up before we eat, so that we can head out quickly after. We agree graciously, and strip down to the basics to jump in the lake, all rather eager to rinse off the soot and dirt reminding us off the previous night.

I stand at the water's edge awkwardly, uncomfortable in my underclothes and slightly afraid of the water.

I dip a toe in, and the cool, fresh feeling of the water excites me, but I'm too afraid.

I know I can't swim.

Gale dives into the water gleefully and Rory follows quickly after him; both wearing only undershorts, revealing the black soot staining their arms and faces. They look patchy, and as though they're wearing black masks as they hoot and holler in the water, slowly looking more human as they dive and resurface repetitively.

"Come on Prim!" Rory calls. "It's nice in here!"

"I… I can't swim." I admit.

Rory smiles and comes back into the shallows.

"It's not that hard, just take my hand, close your eyes, and walk forward with me." He instructs soothingly.

And so I do as he says.

The water climbs up, the ripples licking against my legs, going higher and higher up my body until I'm in up to my waist.

I'm practically blue in the face I'm so scared.

"Okay," Rory guides softly from behind me, "Now keep your eyes closed, and I want you to fall back into my arms, alright? We'll put your head under for just a second, I promise. I've got you okay?"

"Okay." I whisper back.

And so back I go, falling backwards slowly as Rory's arms gently lower me into the water, where it slowly covers my face as I sink under.

It feels too alien, the silence, the feel of the water on my face. I gasp in fear, as I'm submerged, swallowing a mouthful of lake water, and rise to my feet, sputtering and spewing in all directions.

I feel as though I'm coughing up a lung.

"Okay, so maybe that one wasn't so good eh?" Rory smiles shyly.

I glare at him in the water and he comes over and holds me in his arms.

"You're fine, okay. I got you. You can do this. It's not that scary I promise…" He holds me at arms length, "Do you still want to do this?"

I think back to Katniss gracefully flying through the water in the arena.

I nod.

_I can do this._


	36. Sing for Me

I fall back into the water once again, and I don't feel so scared.

In fact, I feel sort of free.

The water drowns out all other sounds, and the clear silence fills my head, saving me from all the thoughts and sounds outside that threaten to enter my mind. It's a glorious, peaceful silence, exactly what I need.

A few more dunks under the cool surface, and Rory deems me comfortable enough in the water to go deeper, and so he pulls me out with him and Gale and they teach me strokes.

I learn to float better, and I discover that swimming is exactly like I imagined flying to be.

I drift across the water, slowly letting it carry me where it may. Rory's hand fits perfectly in mine as he urges me, slowly pulling me across the surface of the lake; "Okay, now kick your feet."

The water takes away all the weight, the pressure.

If I could, I would save this moment and live in it forever.

My hands and feet coordinate in time, and I learn to glide through, cutting the surface of the water with my hands. I bob up and down at Rory's instruction, and embrace the moments of silence, mixing with the moments of Rory's calm voice teaching me what to do, what to move, where to go.

But my daydreaming of flying and swimming, and the perfection of the cool lake are suddenly broken when Hazelle's voice drifts down and my mother calls us up to the clearing.

Rory and I linger together in the shallows for just a moment longer, washing the remaining soot off, scrubbing violently at ourselves.

Rory has a large patch right between his eyes that he can't seem to get, and so I laugh and reach up to rub away at his face, and he laughs, shying away from my touch.

He reaches down and splashes water up at me in reply, so I can't help but return the favor. And so for a minute, we're stuck in a small war of flying water and laughter, until he grabs me up in his arms and holds me tight to his chest.

"I'm glad we're okay." He whispers into my ear.

My arms squeeze around him tighter and I don't want to let him go. "Me too." I whisper back.

He gently presses his lips on mine, and we share another soft kiss before Hazelle's voice breaks through our moment.

"Come on you two, now." She orders.

We run up the slope quickly, joining Gale, my mother, Bristel and Hazelle in front of the house.

"Okay, so we know we've got to go. But the question is where," my mother starts. "Gale had some ideas!" Bristel pipes up. "Why don't you share 'em buddy?" he winks.

Gale shoots Bristel a dangerous look.

"Well," he coughs, clearing his throat. "We need to head as far from 12 as we can, because you can bet the Capitol will clear the woods looking for survivors. That's directly West of us, so I say we head East. I don't really know what'll happen after that though… you know, in the long term."

"Didn't Madge say anything to you when she told you to run?" Hazelle questions.

Gale's face darkens.

"No," he says sadly. "Just that we will be found by the right people," he pauses. "Eventually."

"And you trust that?"

"I don't have any reason not to Mom. You have any better ideas? You know something I don't?"

Hazelle nods, sighing. "Fine," she agrees. "We'll head East, Gale will lead, and we'll try to find a good spot for camping along the way, yes?"

We all agree, and pack up the bags, emptying out the small concrete space in a matter of minutes.

And so we're off.

I say a silent goodbye to the beautiful clearing, and move forward with my newly expanded family.

We walk for hours.

Gale hunts along the way, running up ahead and shooting squirrels, and the rest of us all wander through the woods at a steady pace, stopping here and there to drink and snack and to shift Posy around from person to person.

As we walk, I listen to the calls of the Mockingjays that fly from tree to tree, filling my ears with their sweet calls.

I remember how Katniss and I would play with them as kids, and before I know it, I'm caught up in a memory.

"_Come on Prim!" Katniss calls, racing down the slope towards the fence._

_I huff and puff behind her, my small legs not able to carry me far enough, fast enough._

"_Okay, now you have to be quiet" she whispers to me as we reach the fence._

_She gives a coy grin as I press a finger to my mouth, staying as silent as I can._

_Katniss listens for the birdcalls, and then begins to sing. She sings a tune my father sang to lull me to sleep, and the tune is so beautiful I can't help but smile as Katniss' clear voice rings out._

_She quiets after a moment, and the birds mimic her call, singing her tune back to her._

_She joins them, and they fall into a delicate harmony._

_I sit there, smiling and giggling to myself as my ears are filled with the beautiful music. _

_The birds quiet after a few moments and Katniss smiles down at me brilliantly. "Okay Prim, Now you"-_

"Prim?" Rory nudges my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Why?"

"You almost ran into a tree."

I stare forward at the tall pine directly in front of me.

"No I didn't." I retort.

"Yeah," Rory laughs, "You kind of did."

I roll my eyes and we continue walking, but the feeling of the memory stays with me as the Mockingjays continue to sing.

I miss Katniss.

We stop for lunch, and pass around dried meats, some apples and a loaf of bread. I gratefully tear a chunk off and wolf it down, the soft bread tasting like heaven to me.

We finish our meal in silence, and Posy sidles down beside me.

"Prim?" she asks me.

"Yeah Pos?"

"Why are the birds singing to us?"

I smile. "Because that's what they do." I pause for a moment, wolf down some more bread, and then decide to have a little fun. "You want to teach them a song Posy?"

Her eyes widen with delight. "You can do that?"

"Yep. Come one over here with me." I take her small hand in mind and take her a small ways away from the others, where it's virtually silent but for the birds singing.

"Okay Pos," I instruct. "What song do you know the best?"

"I know The Valley Song." She offers.

"Perfect. Do you want to sing it with me?"

She nods, her face breaking into a broad grin, and we both open our mouths, softly singing to the birds with The Valley Song.

We quiet, and I press a finger to Posy's lips. Silence, and then…

The birds begin.

They mimic our tune perfectly, and Posy's eyes sparkle with delight.

I can't help but join in on her glee.

It's like she just witnessed magic. She's so excited, she can barely contain it.

She runs back towards the others screaming: "Prim and I taught the birds a song! We sang and then they sang!"

She runs around the circle, squealing with delight.

"Yeah Pos sounds awesome," Gale says half-heartedly, but Posy takes whatever reaction she can.

"It was awesome! It was so pretty Mummy!" she leaps into her mothers lap, recounting the story again and again as her mother attempts to quiet her.

"Mhm Posy, it sounds lovely honey, it really does. Now would you please finish up your apple?"

We finish lunch to the tune of Posy squealing and talking about the singing birds again and again, until she finally quiets and sits close beside me again.

"Prim?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of birds was the singing ones?"

"Those were Mockingjays Posy."

She seems to consider this for a moment. "Isn't that Katniss' bird?"

I can't help but smile. "Yeah, it is."

All of a sudden my mind is flooded with the image of Katniss in her feathery black dress, lit aflame and burning up in front of the Capitol audience. Her strong expression a she turned to Ceaser and shook out her long sleeves, now wings with white tips; _"A Mockingjay…It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."_

Posy smiles to herself happily, proud to have remembered the 'Katniss bird', and sits beside me until we're done lunch and we pack up to continue walking.

"Prim?" Posy comes up beside me.

"Mhm?"

"Can I walk with you?" she asks shyly.

"Of course Posy," I take her hand. "Come on."

About a minute in, I hear Posy call my name again.

"Yeah Posy?"

"Prim, can we make the birds sing again?"

I can't hide the smile that breaks out on my face.

"Sure we can Posy."

And so for the rest of the walk, Posy and I teach the birds songs. Rory even joins in and teaches them the lullaby he once sang to me.

But all through the woods, while singing to the birds and smiling as they sing back at us; I have to wonder.

_What comes next?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello all you beautiful people. I'm sorry for my lack of updates over the past few days. It has been pretty crazy ridiculous, and trust me... I have physical evidence to prove it. In the meantime, I've been getting some amazing messages from you guys saying what you thought Madge might have given Gale. You guys are seriously a lot more creative than I am, but a couple of you guess right as to what it was! And, don't worry, you'll find all that out soon. In the meantime, keep messaging me, because it is so cool to hear back from you guys on what you think Madge might have given Gale, your thoughts on the story and the characters and reviews on my writing. I love it.<em>**

**_Thanks so much for reading guys. I promise I'll be updating as much as I can, as soon as I can. :)_**


	37. A promise is a promise

We wander for hours through the thick brush, branches and leaves licking and scratching at our faces as we forge on, like cats tongues brushing at our cheeks.

We have absolutely no idea where we're going, of that much I am sure.

_But we're following Madge's orders_.

And somehow, that knowledge fills me with hope.

The sun sets slowly, turning the sky a soft, beautiful, muted orange hue, and we set up camp beside a small creek under the cover of a large oak tree.

We eat in silence, passing the bread and meat as we sit in a small circle around the cooking fire. Rory and Posy rest on either side of me, and Gale sits across staring somberly into the flames as Posy continually whistles and hums, desperately trying to convince any remaining Mockingjays to join in her tune.

"Posy, you can stop now." Gale tries again to quiet her.

His voice is tired and low, but not threatening or mean. He could never speak to Posy that way.

"But-" she starts to object.

"Yeah Posy," I nudge her in the side. "All the birds have gone to bed, and if you wake them up they won't sing for you tomorrow."

"Oh," Posy says softly, and her mouth stretches into a large yawn as she stretches out her arms.

Gale gives me a slight nod and smile, a classic Gale Hawthorne thank you.

I nod back at him and gather up the plates from dinner, carrying them over to the creek to rinse off while the mother's set up a campsite.

I work in silence, slowly scrubbing the remaining food and juices off of the plates, and sit back as I watch it rush down the stream.

_It's as if it's got somewhere to go._

I smile to myself, humming quietly as I scrub each plate back to its normal cracked grey exterior, and stack them on a small towel.

I don't even hear Gale come up behind me.

But nonetheless, he kneels down and grabs a pot, dunking it in the water in silence.

I'm not even fazed by his sudden presence, I almost expected it.

Gale can't surprise me anymore.

We sit in silence until all the dishes are done, but we don't get up.

Instead I take off my boots and dip my feet into the rushing dark creek, feeling the cool water nip at my toes, running quickly past me, carrying the dirt off with the rest of the river, going somewhere fast.

"Prim?" Gale whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing." He sighs, his head falling towards his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I'm doing… I have no idea where I'm going and I- I don't know anything for sure anymore. I just don't know how to start."

"Gale, we just lost our home." I say softly. "We just lost everything we have ever known, everyone we have loved. We're all confused. We all don't know where to begin again."

Gale shakes his head. "But Prim I… I just-"

"We walk forward." I interrupt him. "We march forward. We can't look back, there's nothing left for us there," I place my hand on his knee. "The only way to move is forward."

Gale stares up at me, his eyes wide and misty.

"Prim?"

"Yeah Gale?"

"Do you think we'll ever really begin again? Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" His voice sounds desperate, afraid.

I'm not used to hearing Gale talk like this.

I pause for a moment. "I have hope."

"Hope won't feed you Prim." Gale snorts, bringing his knees up to his chest and gazing at the stars. "Hope won't save you, hope won't hunt for you. Hope won't guarantee safety, and it won't build a roof over your head or give you a place to live. Hope won't… won't bring people back from the dead." He sighs. "Hope is useless."

"You see Gale," I join him, gazing up into the black abyss. "That's where you're wrong."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes. Most certainly."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because… Hope pushes you forward. Hope reminds you that there is something coming, something better. Hope can save you. In the bleakest situation, in the darkest night, hope promises that what comes next will be better, that the light will shine down again. It promises that tomorrow will be kinder, and that hope can bring you to tomorrow. You see Gale," I look him dead in the eyes. "Hope is essential."

Gale lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head, but I don't give up on him yet.

"Gale, look, it's like the stars. Even when everything is this dark black space, where nothing seems to happen or exist, or go right, and it seems to never end… there's still these beautiful bright lights of hope that shine down and remind you of something else. That there is something else that is worth living for. That even in the darkest part of the world, at the darkest point in your life there is beauty and there is hope. The stars shine bright, and hope makes life worth living. That's what hope is. It brings a bright light, even in the darkest night."

Gale laughs, "That rhymed."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"Sure Prim."

I lean back once more to gaze at the stars and Gale and I sit together in silence, watching them sit in the sky, twinkling and shining. The bright moon casts eerie shadows across the forest floor, and I can hear the rush of the water, the sound of animals on the forest floor and in the trees above. I can hear it all.

It is so peaceful.

I think I now understand why Katniss loves it so much.

"Hey Prim?" Gale whispers softly.

"Yeah."

"Do you think Madge is watching us? Do you think she's making sure we're going the right way?"

"I think so. My Dad used to tell Katniss and I that when people died, that they went up my father is up there right now watching us… and I'm sure Madge is too. She's one of those bright, twinkling stars right there," I point at the brightest one. "She's watching out for you Gale. She won't give up on you if you don't give up on her."

Gale's face cracks at this, and I watch his face, as his eyes get misty, reflecting the bright stars in the night sky.

"I just," Gale's voice trembles. "I can't help but feel guilty for not trying to save her. I should have. I should have gone back and brought her out, kicking and screaming. I should have dragged her on with us."

I pause. "No you shouldn't have." I whisper to myself, but Gale's keen hearing picks it up.

"What?"

"No. You shouldn't have." I repeat.

"How can you say that?" Gale sighs. "I feel so guilty Prim. I left her behind…"

His voice cracks, and I know he's struggling to find the words, and so I simply place a hand on his knee and sit there with him in silence.

Gale buries his face in his arms, but makes no sound.

And so we sit, Gale, absorbed in his guilt and thoughts of Madge, and I, staring up at the sky; wondering how to form the words that I feel so desperately are true.

But I can't.

Gale stands up slowly, and lifts me to my feet.

"Come on Prim." He gives me a faint smile. "Time for bed."

We walk back to the site, where the sleeping bags are spread across the ground, and Rory sits, waiting for me.

But I stop Gale for a moment, and stare up into his dark eyes.

"Gale?"

"Yeah Prim?"

"What'd Madge give you?"

Gale smiles sadly for a moment, "Come on, I'll show you."

We wander over to his pack, and he pulls out the small cloth bundle from the top of the pack. He opens it in his hands, and a bright, gold, Mockingjay pin shines up at me, resting in a small piece of cloth, embroidered with a single red strawberry.

"She gave me these, and a note," he reaches into his pack once more, and pulls out a note and a pale blue hair ribbon. "Tied up with that."

I nod and reach out my hands, silently asking to read the note.

Gale seems apprehensive at first, but places the note and the ribbon in my hand. The soft blue satin feels dreamlike to my fingertips, and I slowly flatten the wrinkled paper and begin to read.

_Hey Gale,_

_You probably hate me right now don't you? Yeah, I can tell you do._

_All the same, I know you got Prim and your family out into safety. Now you have to remember what you promise me Gale, you have to run._

_You have to get out and go. _

_You will find people; they will be looking for you. Don't be afraid, all right? I promised that you'd be safe. And I always keep my promises. You just have to trust me one more time._

_I'll miss you. _

_I already do sort of._

_In the meantime, take this pin. I once gave one like it to Katniss, and it has become more than I ever thought it would be._

_Now, take this as your token. Take this to remind you of where you came from, of me, and use it to remind you to never look back, that there's always something to fight for. This pin represents freedom for so many, it represents Katniss, and it represents me. Fight for it and don't give up._

_Just don't._

_You're better than that._

_And make me one last promise._

_Don't forget me._

_Please._

_And remember, I'm a tough girl Hawthorne. I can handle myself. And I promised I'd be safe right?_

_I always keep my promises. _

_And remember, you promised me that you'd be safe too. Don't break that promise Gale. Not for anything._

_Stay safe, and never look back,_

_Madge_

I slowly press the note back in Gale's outstretched palm, but I can't look up at his face. I don't want to see the sadness in his eyes; and I can't let him see the same in mine.

I turn and walk back over to Rory, lying down beside him. He throws his blanket and arm around me, holding me tight.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm fine."

I watch Gale feed the dying embers of our fire with some twigs, coaxing the wood to produce another bright flame, and he puts all the washed plates, pots and cooking tools into the rucksack by the fire.

And there he sits, staring into the flames; refusing to sleep.

His gaze is intense, his face unreadable, but I don't have to guess what he's thinking about. The firelights up his whole face, the flames sending bright streaks of light dancing across his stony expression, dancing in front of his glistening eyes, and the contrast is mesmerizing.

I want to talk to him.

Speak to him again.

Say the words that I feel are true in the pit of my stomach.

But I can't.

How can I say it, how can I convince him.

_Madge didn't die. I can feel it. I know she didn't._

_She promised Gale._

But how can I convince him, when I can barely convince myself?

I fall asleep gripping Rory's hand, but all I can picture is a blonde ponytail leaping through flames, tied by a pale blue ribbon.


	38. Not alone

The next few days are a blur of leaves, sunshine, dirt and campfires. We wake early with the sun, eat, pack up and walk.

We walk for hours at a slow even pace with Posy walking some, and then going from person to person, begging to be carried. Normally Gale let's her ride on his shoulders, but as the hours pass I always see him slowing down for the effort. Bristel has slowly mixed into the Hawthorne family in my eyes, and his presence gives relief from Gale's gloom. Bristel's sharp humor and quick wit amuses us all as we walk.

We've fallen into a slow, steady patter: wake up, eat, walk, and stop for lunch, eat, walk, eat, and sleep.

We march through the woods like a small, mismatched battalion of peacekeepers.

We walk not knowing where we're going, not knowing what to look for.

We only know that we can't look back.

We stop mid afternoon, always, and find an appropriate clearing or creek or river in which to camp. We always lie out our bags, set up a fire, and rest and eat until the sunsets above us.

The firelight brightens up our faces as we sit in a large circle around the blaze each night, telling stories and singing songs.

The campfires are my favourite part.

There's something about the brightness of the burning flame, a beauty in the natural light. The way it flickers back and forth, slowly climbing higher and higher into the sky; the way it casts both shadows and light that dance upon everyone's faces, making even Gale's dark eyes seem bright and happy; the warmth it gives, proving that something dangerous and powerful can still be lovely, beautiful and comforting too. Rory says I haven't smiled as genuinely as I do around the campfire in a long time.

I have to agree with him.

Because it reminds me of Katniss, my sister; _The Girl On Fire_.

As silly as it sounds, I feel that much closer to her when I'm sitting by the flames.

We spend our nights, Rory and I, fingers intertwined, lying side by side under a thick rough blanket, under the covering of bright stars.

I'm not scared of the dark as long as he's there with me.

My mother and Hazelle don't reprimand us now for holding each other's hands and staying close to each other in the forest; there's nobody watching, no video cameras.

There's no reason to hide anymore, or keep up the cousin charade. There's no one to worry about.

Well, excluding Bristel. We often find him muttering jokes about us to Gale; quick witty comments that can even make Gale smile. His words are not lost on us, but we don't mind.

If anything I'm grateful for Gale's smiles.

They've become a rarity.

Even Posy has grown accustomed to us being together, and she likes to walk between us, holding each of our hands, pulling us forward.

Sometimes I think she's the only thing keeping me moving.

On our fifth day in the woods, we're much better adjusted to the new world of the wilderness, and it feels as though I've lived in the trees my whole life.

Gale has grown out the stubble on his face, and with his facial hair he looks at least 5 years older. He looks like a man, worn over time and hardened to the world.

I can barely recognize him.

I myself no longer fret over the permanent dirt under my fingertips, or the knots in my hair. I feel at home under the shade of the trees, and have grown accustomed to the bright sunshine waking me up at dawn. I can't feel the thin layer of dirt, permanently embedded in my skin.

But I still cherish every lake, pond of river we come to.

The cool feel of swimming, rinsing myself off in the cool water, is euphoric.

Rory says my swimming has improved hugely, but I couldn't care less.

I can float, and that's all I need or want.

We resume walking after lunch as per usual, stepping over roots and rocks, climbing up the slow incline of a grassy hill.

And that's when we hear the voices.

They float through the woods, the sounds and voices of men and women, and a number of children it sounds like. I can't make out words, but the voices are faint, and they sound tired.

We stop in our tracks immediately, and Gale spins round, searching the woods with his eyes. But we can't see anything.

The voices get louder and louder as they get closer and closer.

We all spin around, searching desperately for faces in the woods, and then the voices begin to fade away.

As the forest around us grows quieter and quieter, Gale panics, "Wait!" he yells out, and then turns to us, his expression concerned. "What if they're survivors? What if they're from 12?"

I know what he's thinking.

_What if they're Madge?_

I share his panic, but Hazelle has a slightly more pessimistic view.

"And what if it's a group of peacekeepers eh? What then Gale?" she hisses back at him, hiding Posy in her arms as she starts to crouch low in the brush

Gale's face falls. "I- I don't know."

We stand there in the woods, backs together, searching desperately for the faces belonging to the voices, but the forest is growing quiet, and fast.

I can't wait any longer.

"Hey Posy?" I whisper down to her, "Come here."

Posy wiggles her way out of Hazelle's arms, much to her mother's chagrin, but Hazelle gives up on holding her daughter still and instead reaches for my mother.

Posy reaches me in record time and I hoist her up into my arms, whispering into her ear, "You remember all the words to The Valley Song, right?"

She nods at me, her eyes wide.

"Okay, would you like to sing it with me?" I offer.

Her face breaks into a smile, but Rory's hand catches my shoulder.

"Prim, what are you doing?" He hisses. "If they hear us singing-"

"Trust me Rory." I gaze steadily into his eyes, "Just this once."

He sighs but nods, his expression fearful.

And so we begin to sing.

Our voices fill the woods, slipping through the trees, loud and clear.

Rory, Posy and I sing the Valley Song, and the words flow out easily filling the clearing with the familiar verses.

"What are you doing?" Gale yells at us, but his voice quickly drops, "Prim stop-"

But then we all hear it.

The voices are coming back.

And they're singing with us.

We begin to sing again, louder, and our voices join them in a chorus, and the sound slowly grows, the chant becoming more deafening as they come closer.

The group breaks into the clearing, led by an older man who I recognize from the Seam. He always passed by our house in the morning on his way to the mines.

He's followed by a spatter of men and women, and then some teenagers and a few small children.

All in all, they're a group of 12.

My eyes search the group for a blonde ponytail, for bright blue eyes and a fierce expression.

But I see nothing.

I stare up at Gale, and his expression breaks my heart.

He looks defeated at first, but he then matches the gaze of the old man with warmth in his eyes I haven't seen yet in the woods.

"Skylar." He greets him with a hug.

"Gale Hawthorne, boy am I happy to see you son." Skylar laughs into his shoulder, his voice raspy with thirst. Pulling back, he brushes Gale's beard with his fingers and chuckles. "Nice look. Very manly."

The group spreads out in the clearing and I look through the faces in front of me, desperate for a familiar face, an expression I remember.

But I don't find any at first.

It's an eclectic mix, a number of Seam children and Town children, and the adults just as varied, all led by Skylar through the woods.

We all sit and deal out some food, which they eat with a flourish. They look as though they haven't eaten in days, and the look in their eyes when they're done convinces me that they're only hungry for more.

I learn that they escaped just in time, all separately. They wandered in the woods for a day or so by themselves, but slowly they all found each other and formed a group. "We figured we'd have a better chance of surviving if we were together," Skylar looks sullenly at Gale.

Gale nods and Skylar continues, explaining their wandering through the woods. "I thought I might cry when I heard that song," his gaze falls to me. "It was quite the greeting Primrose Everdeen. Thank you." He smiles.

I smile back, but my grip stays tight on Rory's.

He introduces the names of his followers and explains how they got into the group.

He goes down the line, until he gets to a face I think I do remember, and when he says the name the familiarity hits me like a bell.

"And this is Delly," Skylar gestures to the blonde girl, with a soft, sad smile on her face. "We found her only a day ago, lying under a tree. She'd been on her own all that time."

His expression is sad as he says this, but the smile never leaves Delly's face. Her sunken cheekbones scare me, and the bags under her eyes are in stark contrast to her bright, gleaming eyes.

The blonde, carefully braided hair has turned a mottled brown colour from the dirt, and the scratches cover her body and face, her skin turning the same blotchy brown colour.

She catches my eye, and the smile on her face brightens as she extends her hand.

"Hello Primrose." She smiles. "I'm Delly Cartwright."

"Hi Delly," I reply back, startled by the bright ring in her voice that contrasts against her dirty, starved, rough exterior.

She reminds me of Peeta.

No matter the situation, always bright, always smiling, always charming.

And just like Peeta, the sight of her fills me with hope.

* * *

><p><strong>TAH DAH. HI DELLY. So yes, while reading the books I absolutely fell in love with the idea of Delly Cartwright's character. So I felt it was only natural that I use this opportunity to flesh out the character and explore her loosely described and yet really sad back story. So, you guys can definitely look forward to that coming up. In Mockingjay we're told that she has lost her parents, but escaped District 12 with her little brother, but this back story goes in direct contrast of what Katniss describes her as, a sort of ever-cheerful and happy person, even when in District 13. In a way, I sort of drew a parallel between her and Katniss, because here she is, thrust into the same position that Katniss was always in (caring for a younger sibling with no parents around) and yet she just seems to handle it in such a different way than Katniss, I just couldn't stop thinking about her as a character. I just thought that was so brilliant, and I think it's pretty obvious by now that I love to explore and write about the back stories of even the most minor characters, so hah!<strong>

**As usual, thank you guys for reading so much, I love all the feedback I've recieved so far, so thank you so much! Keep it coming? **

**Also, at this point, I have decided that I WILL write Mockingjay from Prim's perspective, but I think I'll take a break after I finish this story just to gather my ideas and get work done in you know, real life and school and all the other things that I'm supposed to be doing. Any who, thanks guys!**


	39. Sit and wait

Skylar introduces the rest of the group, and he and Gale huddle together and begin to discuss our next move.

I sidle up next to them, dragging Rory with me and pretend to engage him in conversation, while leaning my ear close enough to hear their low voices.

"Well," Gale suggests, "We're such a big group now, I think our best bet is to head up to the top of that hill. There should be a clearing and a source of water somewhere up there, where we can set up a more permanent camp. I think we're far enough away now that the best thing we can do is just sit and wait; I doubt the Capitol would come out this far to look for us. I can teach some of your guys how to hunt and set snares so we have enough food, and that can become a base camp, so to speak. Until we get rescued."

"Wait, wait," Skylar shakes his head, "There _should_ be?"

"Yeah. It makes sense geographically, cause the-"

"Kid, do you know what you're doing?" But the old man's voice isn't harsh.

He sounds tired, scared and slightly apprehensive; which makes sense considering the situation.

"Have you got a better idea Skylar?" Gale answers pointedly.

"Well, no I guess." He pauses, "But come on Hawthorne, who's going to rescue us? Who on earth would be looking out this far for us in the woods? Why should we-"

Gale cuts him off, "It's what I was told Skylar."

"Well who told you that?"

I glance over briefly to see Gale's expression drop as he replies with a low voice, "Somebody I trust a hell of a lot more than your instincts Skylar."

Skylar nods, surrendering. "Sounds good enough to me."

And so we're off.

Our fate decided by a broken-hearted hunter and an old miner.

It could be worse.

We pack up our bags, with the majority of Skylar's group walking forward empty-handedly, or stopping for a moment to gather the few belongings they managed to save. We all fall into step behind Gale and Skylar, who lead us through the brush at a steady, slow pace.

I feel out of place almost, with my thick, rugged canvas bag stuffed full up with my things. Things I saved, things that mean something to me. The people that I walk beside make their way forward, clutching whatever they managed to grab before the fire caught. A young girl to my right clutches a Teddy Bear with an iron-grip, as though it's become a part of her. Her hollow eyes terrify me; she can't be more than five. To my left, an older woman carries a small linen satchel, scorched by the flames, that she drapes across her shoulder. But her hand stays clutched on something inside the bag.

After a few moments of observation, I recognize a picture frame inside. A memory that she dare not let go of. The only thing she has left of home.

I feel rich in comparison, and yet suddenly so poor.

I realize that I forgot my father's portrait.

I left it there, sitting on the mantelpiece in our living room in the Victor's village.

I left him to burn once again.

The thought brings tears to the back of my eyes, but I desperately fight to keep my composure.

I know it wasn't the only memory I had to forsake, and I know I wasn't the only one who left something behind.

I'm comforted by the knowledge that as long as I have Katniss, I know I will always have a piece of my father. His beautiful voice, his skills with the bow and arrow, and his dark grey eyes live on with my sister.

But how much longer will I have her?

I shake the thought from my head and press on through the woods, thrashing at the branches and leaves that jump out in front of me as I go.

Rory has found a friend who he walks with, greeting him with an enthusiastic hug and cheery conversation.

He looks so happy to see him safe and alive, and so I take a step back and allow them some privacy to reconnect. I walk alone a few paces beside them, but not for long.

Delly comes up beside me and we fall into step silently, but I can't hold in all my questions.

"So, Delly." I ask, genuinely curious. "You really survived out there all by yourself for that long?"

"Yeah," Delly nods, but her expression drops and her voice lowers. "To be honest, I didn't really think I was going to."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Delly clears her throat. "Well, I ran out as soon as I could, with my Mom and my little brother. My Dad ran out, and I haven't seen him since. But uh," her eyes get misty. "They dropped a bomb in the forest, just outside the District as we escaped. I guess they uh, they knew we were out there. So a tree fell over from the blast, and well my Mom she…"

A few tears escape Delly's eyes and roll down her cheek, and I instinctively reach over to grab her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Anyways," she brightens, squeezing my fist. "I lost track of my brother then, but I'm sure he's still out there... I know he is. He's really smart for his age you know, and clever. So anyways, after that I struck out on my own. I didn't want to wait around in case they bombed again, and I figured there was someone else out there doing exactly what I was doing that I could join up with. Maybe I'd even find my brother, Jack, out in the woods. And so I took off, and I wandered for a few days. But I don't really know what's good to eat and what's not, or how to hunt or anything. So I lived off the safe berries I could find for a few days, but I didn't last very long at all. When Skylar found me, I was so cold, hungry and tired; I had decided to just give up. I collapsed under a tree and waited to die or for someone to find me. I thought that was it, I was done. But then they found me so I guess… Here I am."

I think this over for a minute. "Delly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't really give up."

She smiles sadly, "Thanks Prim."

We continue to walk quietly through the forest, slowly climbing the sloping hill until, as Gale predicted, we reach a large clearing with the sound of a rushing river in the background.

"How about that?" Skylar punches Gale in the arm as he drops his pack. "Not bad Hawthorne."

Gale winces, and I recognize that Madge used to call him by his last name. But he perks up instantly.

"Not bad is it Skylar? Looks like I do know what I'm doing." He chides, and drops his pack as well.

All at once, there is an astounding frenzy of activity, as everyone spreads out and lays down packs and whatever they have left, while our mother's pull out all the gear and begin to set up a decent camp. The other adults begin to set up a camp of their own with what they can, spreading leaves and moving rocks to reveal smooth ground for sleeping, and the two soon combine their forces, laying out blankets for sleeping and setting up a cooking station.

I claim a spot on the ground, spreading out a blanket, and begin to lay out the few items left in my pack; some food, clothing, Katniss and Peeta's book, Katniss' bow and arrow, my father's hunting jacket and my letter to my sister.

Delly comes down beside me and helps me sort my things.

Looking at all that I've managed to save, I'm suddenly so angry with myself.

_How is it fair that I have so much while everyone else has nothing?_

I look at Delly's torn pajamas, ripped and worn, threadbare. I pick up a pair of pants and a shirt from my pack and offer them to her.

"Here," I thrust them to her chest. "Take these. You need them more than I do."

She smiles gratefully at me, nodding. "Thank you Prim."

Delly goes off into the woods to change and I organize the rest of my items. Excluding my father's jacket, Katniss' things and a couple of items of clothing, I spot a few other girls who would fit into my clothing and gather up most of my pants and shirts, even my dress, and go offer them to the girls. All I keep is my father's hunting jacket, Katniss' clothes –which I wear-, Katniss' bow and arrow, the letter to my sister and Katniss and Peeta's book.

Each girl is more grateful than the last, and when they wander back from the woods in fresh clothes, they have a new fire in their eyes; they seem stronger.

I can't help but smile.

I hand in what food I have carried to the mother's in their new 'kitchen' in the woods, and they immediately sort the food into the small bags they have hung from trees.

It's actually looking quite nice.

Back in the clearing, Gale has managed to gather about 5 adults and teenagers from the other group and has offered to teach them how to hunt.

He leads them off into the woods nearby to demonstrate how to set snares and probably to set a few himself.

I see Rory racing off after him and I can't help but smile. His desire to follow in Gale's footsteps reminds me of Katniss and myself. But then again, Rory is almost as helpless as I am when it comes to our older siblings. I remember once watching Gale try and teach Rory how to tie a snare. He ended up 'snaring' his finger, and Hazelle had to stitch up the resulting wound. Rory and snares are equivalent to archery and me.

I laugh to myself, as I get busy helping the mother's and another woman prepare the food into a large stew, and then help my mother in tending to the wounds of our new friends.

It's almost overwhelming.

An older man has a decently sized piece of wood jammed in his arm that he hasn't removed since the explosion. It's swollen, red and infected, but he proudly announces to us "the pain stopped yesterday. It's numb now."

My mother reprimands him immediately, reminding him that numb is not a good thing. The smile drops from his face immediately and he pales as my mother begins to asses his throbbing limb.

She takes care of the larger cases, but she lets me tend to the smaller children and minor injuries by myself. I pull stings and splinters out of arms, bandage up cuts, and sterilize scrapes and wounds.

A small girl winces as I rub the ointment into her burned skin, but she tries to keep her face stony and strong, biting her lip to fight back the tears.

I admire her bravery.

Soon, the hunting group wanders back into the clearing and Rory comes up behind me right as I finish with my last 'patient'.

"Hey" he whispers, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"How was it?"

"Good," he sighs. "I pretty much knew everything already. But Gale just demonstrated a couple of snares and then went off to do some hunting. He took Bristel and Skylar with him, as well as a couple of guys that seemed skilled enough with knives and stuff. Bristel's even pretty handy with a bow and arrow, believe it or not. He was hiding out on us."

"Well that's good." I nod, turning to face him. "You know," I rub at the dirt on his nose, "You're kind of disgusting."

"Thanks," he smiles sarcastically. "I was aiming for that."

"Come on," I tug his hand. "Let's go wash up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody. So I've been getting a lot of feedback lately, which is great, but I just wanted to do a general message out to some people regarding the content and how I've written about what I've written about.<strong>

**It's as simple as this; I'm a 17 year old girl with a hell of a lot of imagination. I am not trying to be Suzanne Collins and re-write the story. Nor am I a Margaret Atwood, Michael Ondaatje or Mark Helprin. I am not a professional writer, nor am I trying to recreate the world of Panem. This writing is simply a way for me to develop the thoughts that _I_ had about The Hunger Games Series, and they let me vocalize how _I felt_ about things. I understand completely if what I write isn't necessarily what you agree with, nor what you thought when you were reading the books. That is entirely understandable and I expect it; I had my own thoughts and so did you. This is just me developing everything I pictured while I read the story, and creating my own version of what was going on behind the scenes. No, you will not agree with everything, nor do I expect you to. No, it might not all seem entirely realistic or practical or possible to you, but to me it really does, and to me: _this is what happened in the novel_. While Katniss was in the arena and the Capitol, and we couldn't see what was going on, this is my interpretation of what happened. And I accept wholeheartedly that you might not have those same beliefs. That is fine. But please, don't feel as though you have to comment and tell me that what I'm writing is wrong or incorrect. I appreciate your opinions and comments, and I do enjoy hearing some of your own interpretations of what you felt was going on, but remember that for me this is canon. I understand if it isn't for you, but for me, it is. So please respect that.**

**If you are interested in my ideas and "head-canons" or want me to clarify why or how I've written something, then just ask me. I'd be happy to go into more detail on just about anything I've written, and explain more of what you'd like to know. :)**

**I do however love it when people talk about my writing itself and the prose, so thank you for that. However, understand that again, I am a 17 year old. Before this, for the most part, I wrote poetry in my spare time, not 40+ chapter works that read out kind of like a novel. My writing will not be entirely perfect, and while I appreciate every criticism and remark, please keep my inexperience at writing in mind. **

**Thank you all so much for reading so far, and the comments. I really do appreciate it.**


	40. Alone

We wander off into the woods and find –just as Gale predicted- a small creek nearby, where we happily strip down to our underthings and splash into the water.

There's a certain, basic level of dignity that one sustains in the wilderness, but the rest of it simply fades away. I no longer hold any qualms about peeling off a few layers of clothing in front of Rory or anyone else, for that matter; showing off the fuzz that now grows on my legs and underneath my arms.

There are much worse things to worry about in the woods.

Rory and I walk out knee deep into the cool water, count to three and collapse, submerging our bodies in the cool, clear creek.

It covers me, coating and surrounding me; holding me tight with a smooth, steady grip, as I slowly lower my head beneath the surface.

The silence is deafening.

Underneath the water, the world melts away.

The Mockingjay calls are silenced, the sound of the wind rushing through the trees is gone. There are no insects, no voices, no nothing. I am left to my own devices.

In the small moment of silence I experience under water, my mind flashes automatically to Katniss.

Where is she now? What are they doing to her? Who has her? When will I get to see her again? And Peeta. Where is he? Are they together? Is he holding her right now in a damp cell in the bottom of the Capitol? Are they safe? Is he keeping her safe for me? Is he even alive?

The questions flood my mind and I break through the surface of the water, gasping and choking.

I can't breathe.

"Prim!" Rory cries, concerned, as he races towards me in the creek, lifting me by my shoulders into his arms.

I sputter and spew the water out of my mouth, shaking violently against his chest, my fists clenching and unclenching uncontrollably and all the while my heart racing.

"No, no, no, no, no." I choke out, and then the crying begins.

And I was so strong.

I'd prided myself for being so strong and stony, for not being an emotional wreck here in the woods, for keeping my emotions buried deep for the past few days.

But the silence the water provided left me to my own thoughts; dangerous thoughts to be sure.

I melt into Rory's arms as he calms me down, soothing me in the way that only he can.

"Shhh Prim. It's okay," he whispers into my ear.

He combs my damp hair from my face with his fingers, and his other arm remains firmly around my waist. Even in my state of fear I can tell it's the only thing that's holding me up.

Once I've calmed down enough to speak, I pull my face from his shoulder and stare up into his eyes, terrified, clutching at his shoulder with my fingers.

"Where is she? I need to know she's safe. Where is she? I need her." I manage.

Rory's eyes lose their brightness, and his expression grows more hollow and sad as he searches for words. "I don't know where she is Prim… I really don't." Using his free hand, he grabs mine tightly, intertwining our fingers, "I wish I did."

"I don't like not knowing," I whisper, staring over his shoulder into the woods, praying for a glimpse of a dark braid flying by. "It's worse than knowing, because if I don't know then I just… I can only assume the worst and I think that maybe she's-"

I break down again on his shoulder, sobbing.

At this point I'd do anything by say my fears aloud.

"I know Prim. I know." He soothes.

Suddenly, a flare of anger fills my chest.

"No you don't." I hiss.

"What?" his grip slackens, he's startled by my harsh tone.

"You don't _know_," I writhe my way from his grip. "Nobody knows! You have no idea what this is like, and you never will. So stop saying you know! You have no idea how this makes me feel!" I fight harder and harder to escape his arms, and my voice grows more and more shrill as I fight back the tears and scream louder and louder. "You have no understanding of how much it hurts, of how my heart is being ripped out of my chest every single moment, of how I don't know if I'll ever see her again. I never even got to say goodbye to her this time! So stop it Rory. Stop saying you know, when you clearly don't!"

I finally free myself from his arms and stand across the river, my fists clenched at my side, staring him right in his eyes, gritting my teeth to hold back the tears.

He stares at me, aghast. "Where is this coming from?"

"You don't know how it feels!" I shriek again, louder.

The sobs return and I clench my teeth and pull at my hair. I don't know what's come over me, but I'm suddenly filled with such anger and fury that I can't think straight. Everything hurts, and screaming is all I can do to fight the images of Katniss from my head. Katniss, lying in a pool of blood; Katniss, alone in a cell; Katniss, screaming as the Capitol tortures her; Katniss, crying; and there's nothing I can do about it.

My fists clench and unclench, as I pull at my damp hair, yanking it from my head viciously, screaming at Rory over and over.

I'm losing it.

"Okay!" Rory yells back, frustrated. "Okay, fine! So I don't know. But you don't know how I feel either. You will never understand what it's like, to have your father replaced by your older brother! To be forced into forever being the kid, because he won't let you grow up! You have no idea what it's like to sit back and watch your family suffer, while your brother won't let you intervene because he's too concerned with acting as a good father! You will never understand that Prim!"

His anger has reached its peak, and my heart sinks. I've never seen him this fired up. My eyes grow wide with fear, and he can tell as he drops his voice quickly and softens his tone.

"Prim…" he says as he steps towards me tentatively, "There are things that neither of us will ever understand. But we don't have to know what the other is going through. We just have to be there for each other."

He opens his arms, but I can't.

All I want to do is run into them, confess to him how alone I feel, tell him how frustrating it is, have him hold me and know that no matter what, he's there for me, that no matter how alone I feel; I'm not actually alone.

But I can't.

It's as though I've become some monster.

"It's not the same!" My voice wavers, but once I've started I can't stop. "I am so alone Rory! I am so alone! And you will never understand the pain of knowing that your sister has been entered in a fight to the death twice… twice! And it's all because…" the words get caught in my throat and I hear my voice crack as I spit out the last part. "It's all because of me. I wasn't strong enough. She did it for me, because I couldn't do it myself. It's all because of me!"

Rory stands in the middle of the creek, his eyes misty. He says nothing, simply shakes his head at me sadly as he opens his arms one more time, a generous offer.

But I refuse.

I can't face him now.

I turn around and I race off into the woods.

"Prim!" he calls after me, but I hear no splashes in the water.

No attempt to follow me.

Tears prick the back of my eyes.

_Why isn't he coming?_

I grab my clothes off the nearby rock and run upstream for a few minutes, until I can't hear him calling after me anymore.

I shimmy into my shirt and pants quickly, and sit down on the rock to breathe.

But once I'm down, I can't get up.

I'm frozen in place, silent as the tears roll down my cheeks. I clench my jaw to keep from crying out, and promise that I will stop.

I promise that I will be strong again.

I will not be weak.

I am strong.

Like Katniss asked me to be.

After a few minutes, the tears stop flowing, and I wipe at my face furiously with my sleeve, rubbing my eyes raw.

I splash my face with the water from the stream, and in it I catch a blurred reflection of a girl.

She doesn't look so good.

Her cheeks have grown hollow, her hair limp and stringy, tinged a soft brown colour from the dirt. Her face is sunburned and freckled from the bright rays, and the forest has provided a thin, permanent layer of dirt on her skin.

Her eyes are red and puffy, and her lips chapped and torn.

She looks like she's gone to hell and back.

She doesn't look strong at all.

I slowly turn away from the water, furiously kicking at it with my foot, shattering the image of the weak girl, and slowly make my way back to the clearing.

That night, I sit by the campfire, eating my dinner, and I find myself seated between Posy and Delly. I eat my food slowly, and I can feel Rory watching me sullenly from across the fire.

I refuse to meet his gaze.

I'm too ashamed.

I join a group of others to help with cleaning the dishes after the meal; I'd do anything to avoid speaking to him.

What do I say?

The remorse I feel weighs me to the ground, and I drag it around like a ball and chain. But there's still a part of me that wants to stay angry, although I can't think of a reason why.

I return from the dishes, and watch Rory head off to the blankets to sleep, but instead of following him to our shared blanket, I take a spot around the large fire pit, a few meters across from Gale.

He gives me a sad, confused look and I avoid it, choosing instead to watch the flames lick upwards and dance in the night sky.

I hear soft footsteps behind me, and someone comes and gently takes a seat on the ground beside me.

I refuse to lift my gaze from the blaze, but my apology to Rory spills out in a choked whisper.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so alone sometimes."

"Yeah," Delly whispers back. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I've been having a crazy Easter long weekend so far, so I hope you guys are enjoying your weekends as well if you celebrate it or get the holiday. :) I'm hopefully going to be able to post every day for the next little while, so the story might be finished by the end of the week! I guess we'll see!<strong>

**Thank you all for the awesome feedback and reviews, I hope you guys like how it's going! You can look forward to finding out more about Delly in the coming chapters, and I'm REALLY excited/happy about that. I think I've fallen in love with just another of Suzanne Collins rarely-mentioned characters. Whoops.**

**I promise I'll post more tomorrow. Enjoy!**


	41. Another story

"Oh!" I practically jump out of my skin as Delly sits herself down next to me, "Delly? Oh wow, I thought you were someone else. Sorry."

"Oh," she blushes deep red, her face illuminated by the bright fire. "Oh no I'm sorry. I can go if you want me to, really-"

"No, no. It's okay, really." I pat the ground right next to me, mustering up as much of a smile as I can. "Please. The company would be much appreciated."

Delly smiles graciously and slides in close, and we both stare off into the fire as we whisper back and forth, hiding our conversation from Gale and the other few that remain seated around the blaze.

"So you feel alone too huh?" I whisper.

"All the time."

"Delly, if you don't mind me asking… Did any of your friends make it out?"

She pauses. "I haven't found them yet."

"Do you think there's more of us in the woods?"

Delly turns to face me, and her answer seems positive, though her eyes give away her fear. "I know there is."

But really, we both know there isn't much hope.

"You miss her don't you?" she asks.

"Every second of every day… and then some."

"I can imagine how…" her voice trails off.

"What were you saying?"

"I mean, obviously I can't imagine what it's like to go through that. For both of you… A friend being reaped is one thing, but a sister? And particularly when you two are so close. And twice! That must've been rough."

"Yeah, well," I laugh softly, "It wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Nothing is these days."

"But what about your brother? I mean, you're just as uncertain about him as I am about Katniss…" I turn and see tears falling silently from Delly's blue eyes. "Delly, are- are you okay?"

"Yeah," she chokes out, but I can hear the lump in her throat. "He's just… he's so young you know? I keep picturing him, all alone in these woods. It's terrifying. I don't know what to think but I just, I can't give up hope… But there's more hope now than there was for you when Katniss was reaped. I've only ever had one person I was close to get reaped and well, that turned out alright in the end."

"Oh yeah," I recall, "You're close with Peeta right?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "We grew up together. His dad and mine were very close so, we always spent time together, like brother and sister. My mom was even hoping for us to..." Delly blushes bright red, shaking her head softly.

"Planning for what?" I urge.

"Oh," she waves it away with her hand. "It all seems pretty silly now. I mean, it could never happen now."

"What Delly?"

"Our mother's were trying to set us up together, to be married. All the time they'd sit us together at dinner, send us off to run errands together, set us up." she laughs softly, a quiet, clear giggle like a tiny bell, and I can't help but smile. "Sometimes we'd indulge them at dinners when both our families were together. We'd go out for a walk afterwards, and we'd just go and lay out in the grass and watch the sky and talk, but we'd make it look like we were rolling around in the grass together, you know mussed up hair and leaves _everywhere_. And when we came in, we'd always act so flustered and our mother's expressions would be priceless. We'd have to excuse ourselves to my room and we'd just always fall over laughing at our trick. He always liked to screw with his Mom, granted she's an awful woman…. Was... Anyways, it became like a running joke for us. He was my best friend."

"Was your best friend?"

"Well, I mean… When he was reaped, I went to say goodbye. I was going to… I was going to tell him that I- that he… well anyways, I went to say goodbye and well, Peeta always had perfect timing," she sighs. "That's when he told me he wasn't coming home. That he wasn't going to make it out of the arena, that he couldn't live knowing that 23 others had died to keep him alive, that there was something he had to do while he was in there, and when he died he wanted to stay true to himself… and he told me that he'd- that he'd miss me very much."

Delly's voice breaks and she dissolves into quiet tears for a moment, but she quickly takes a deep breath.

"And then I…" she sighs, "I asked him why he would do that. And he said that he… he said he had something bigger to do in there. He had someone he had to protect. I obviously guess Katniss, and he said yes, but he wouldn't explain it. All he said was that he'd been there for her all this time, and that he wasn't just going to stand aside and watch her die in there. And he said that he would do anything and everything he could in that arena to protect her. And well… that's when I said goodbye for good."

We sit in silence for a few moments, but as soon as I realize it, I blurt it out.

"You were in love with Peeta."

Delly blushes bright red in the firelight.

"You loved him? You loved Peeta? Oh Delly…" I reach and grab her hand.

Delly takes a deep breath, "and then he came home. And I was so happy to have him back and alive and safe. But he came home one half of the star-crossed lovers of District 12, and I never really saw him anymore. I missed him though. Every minute of every day. But he came home alive. " She looks me dead in the eye, and the honesty in her voice stops my heart, "That's all that I could ask for; for him to live and be home safe again. And now I just…"

"Don't know." We both finish the sentence in unison, and I squeeze her hand in mine.

"Not knowing is worse than watching them in the arena isn't it?" I ask.

"In every single way."

"I don't know where she is."

"I don't know if he's okay."

"I just need to see her again."

"I need to know that he's alright."

We share a smile and for a moment, I don't feel so alone.

We form a peaceful silence, staring off into the brilliant fire, but Delly's quiet voice starts up again.

"I just wish I'd told him. I mean… when he made that announcement in the first interview, and he said there was one girl he'd had a crush on forever, my heart stopped. I hoped he was going to say me. I was praying for him to say my name but," Delly laughs softly, "Deep down I, guess I knew it wasn't, but I was still hopeful, wishful. It really does seem foolish now. I have bigger things to worry about."

"No, it's not _that_ foolish Delly. It's love. Love is foolish on its own, regardless."

Delly pauses "Don't be so harsh Prim. Learn from the mistakes of others."

"What?"

"Mistakes. Peeta's and mine. Peeta didn't tell the girl he loved how he felt until their lives were at risk. I never told him, and now I'll never get the chance." Her eyes meet mine steadily as she says slowly, "don't ever lose an opportunity to be with the one you love. Don't let anything get in the way."

I nod, and Delly wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Well then," she sighs. "I think it's time for sleep, don't you? Come on," she pulls me to my feet. "Let's head off."

We walk off towards the blankets and my eyes search desperately until I see Rory, curled up on half of the blanket, with a welcoming, empty space right next to him.

Delly bids me a good night, and I give her one last hug before heading off to bed.

I'm struck by how incredibly strong Delly is.

She's a survivor.

She watched her best friend get reaped, lost the man she loved, but she will stand by him no matter what, and all she wants is his safety and happiness. She's as selfless as Peeta.

She would give her life and her happiness, to ensure his, like Peeta would do for Katniss.

And now she has lost her mother, and is losing her brother, and she still manages to walk on forward, to find a better day.

She almost seems like a mix of Katniss and Peeta. Katniss' inner strength and sacrifice, and Peeta's selflessness and giving nature.

And I have the most amusing thought.

_She's kind of what their children might be like._

I laugh to myself at the thought as I climb over sleeping bodies, accidentally stepping on one rather large man.

"Gerrof." He moans groggily up at me.

"Sorry!" I whisper, jumping in between blankets, until I find my own.

I kneel down next to Rory, but he faces away from me and remains still with the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

I lie down beside him, and lay my head beside his, in the crook of his neck and shoulder. I wrap my arms as tight as I can around him and give him a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

We stay there for a moment, until he rolls over and I loosen my grip.

Without a word, he opens up the blanket and his arms, and welcomes me into them, covering me with the comforting warmth that I crave.

I give an audible sigh of relief and I hear him snort as I curl up in his arms, shuffling around to get comfortable to sleep.

His hand finds mine, and our fingers intertwine, and I remember Delly's word's clearly.

"_Don't ever lose an opportunity to be with the one you love. Don't let anything get in the way."_

And so the next three words that come out of my mouth, come instinctively, and naturally, and freely.

"I love you."

Rory's grip tightens around me, holding me close.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

And I fall asleep within his arms, playing his lullaby to me over and over in my head, drifting off into a pleasant sleep with no nightmares, no fear, and no silence.

And I sleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! Sitting here eating chocolate and writing is pretty fantastic, I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed doing my writing and editing today. Let me know how you like my version of Delly! I personally am in love with her, because... well... I'm a sucker for minor characters I guess. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!<strong>


	42. A Warning

The next morning, I linger in Rory's arms just a bit longer. There's no rush to move, to pack up and to walk farther into the woods. The walking, the traveling, the constant movement and change are all done.

It's all just a waiting game now.

I can't decide which is more nerve-wracking.

I hear Rory yawn behind me, and turn around to face him.

His face is bright in the soft morning light, and the dew has settled on his hair and skin. He looks shiny, as though he's just been for a swim. I reach up and sweep some of his damp hair off his forehead and he stirs at my touch.

"Morning Prim." He whispers softly as he opens his eyes.

I stay silent for a moment, biting my lips as I take in his expression, his face.

Looking at him now, no one would be able to tell what we've gone through.

Most of he cuts and scratches on his face and arms have healed, some leaving faint scars. His charred hair has faded, broken off leaving no trace of fire. His wounds have healed, only a couple of bandages cover his skin now. He's well rested, somewhat well fed, and not the least bit afraid. The water has washed away the dirt and dust, and his sun-kissed skin is pink in the morning light.

He looks calm, peaceful, happy… even euphoric.

Anything but scared.

Instead of speaking, I reply to his greeting with a soft kiss on his lips, and he wraps his arms around me again, tighter, holding me close to his chest, keeping my face on his.

He doesn't have to say it.

I can taste it on his lips.

_I'm sorry, I love you._

And so we speak with actions, back and forth, giving and accepting apologies in our own, silent, physical language.

It's quite the wake up call.

A shadow falls over us and, startled, we tear our faces away from one another and look up, our arms still tight around each other.

"Cute" Gale mutters sourly as he towers over us, casting a shadow across our faces.

Rory retreats away from me and I stick my tongue out at Gale.

"Charming Prim." He sighs sarcastically, "Your people skills really must be genetic."

"Thanks," I smile sweetly, "I think so too. Fire runs in our family."

"C'mon Rory," Gale stifles a soft smile and his boot makes contact with Rory's shoulder. "Let's go out and check the snares. Maybe I'll even let you try and set one, if you promise not to kill yourself."

Rory mumbles and mutters curse words at Gale under his breath as he ties on his boots and grabs his pack, pouting the whole time.

He swoops down and plants one soft kiss on my forehead before heading off. "Prepare some bandages." He whispers.

"You're not that bad at snares!" I insist.

"Not for me you goon, for Gale. I swear if it's just the two of us in the woods for too long one of us isn't making it back alive… and I'm feeling pretty lucky today." He winks at me and runs off after Gale into the trees.

I can't help but laugh as I lay my head back onto the blanket and stare up at the forest canopy above.

The leaves are a bright green, shining in the sunlight. The green seems so fresh, cool, beautiful, and natural.

I can see now why it's Katniss' favourite colour.

The woods are full of it, and it gives everything a cleaner look. It reminds me of the meadow, where the soft green grasses blow in the wind in the summer, and when it gets warmer in spring, and everything melts, the grasses sprout a vibrant green again, eating away at the yellows and browns of the dead winter grass.

The green is fresh. The green is new.

Green is rebirth.

I let the smile rest of my face as I stand and stretch, tying on my boots and tossing my light pack over my shoulder for safekeeping.

I trust some people here, but I don't want to risk losing Katniss' book. Not when she feels so close, like I could finally hold her again in a few days.

It's the last bit of hope I hold onto. The only thing I dare to wish for anymore.

I head off to my mother and Hazelle, who stand in the 'kitchen' doling out food to everyone who's awake and hungry. I come up beside her and immediately begin to prepare the small portions of dried fruit, stale bread and dried meat that we have left.

It's scary how low our supply is.

A few more days and everything will be gone.

We'll have to live off the woods.

I don't know if I can do that yet.

The rest of the day passes by slowly.

I finish helping out with the food, and my mother drags me over with her to tend to her 'patients'. I assist with the wounded for the rest of the day until Rory arrives back.

Mother's patient with the numb arm is looking considerably better, although his face is still as pale as it was when we told him he might lose his limb.

I tend to him today, slowly unwrapping and re-wrapping his arm with salve and clean gauze, nice and loose. His eyes are fearful as he watches my handiwork.

He clears his throat when I finish and I meet his eyes.

"Am I actually going to lose it?" he whispers.

I shake my head. "I don't know. But it's certainly looking better," and I turn to walk away.

He grabs my wrist tightly, and the despair in his eyes pains me to look at. "I can't lose it." He sounds terrified, fearful, on the verge of tears. "How will I work? How will I live? What am I supposed to do without an arm?"

"People have survived with worse." I gently remove his hand from my wrist and place it back on the ground beside him. "Just be thankful you're alive."

He snorts and mutters something under his breath, but I'm already walking away, fuming.

His ungratefulness for life sets me on edge.

All I can think of is Madge. Madge, who didn't have to die, who shouldn't have died, but who died in the fires anyway. Madge who I'm sure would have gladly lost an arm, if it meant keeping her life.

Madge who made a sacrifice for all of us.

And it's just not fair.

I'm just in time.

As I storm away from the man, I run into Gale and Rory, returning from the woods with fresh game. It's quite the haul they're carrying; Rory seems to struggle, juggling the rabbits and birds in his arms.

Without a word, I grab a couple of game from off his pile to lighten his load, and continue to walk towards the 'food area' with them.

Hazelle looks delighted at the game.

"Oh Boys!" she smiles brightly, "Perfect. Outstanding. Thank you."

She gathers them up and piles them up on the ground, slowly picking them up one by one and taking off the skins, plucking the feathers.

The boys sit down beside her, and although I'd prefer anything else, I do the same.

I hate dealing with the game.

Katniss tried to teach me a few times; how to de-bone the animals, take the feathers off the birds; remove the skin from the squirrels. I never had the taste for it, nor the skill. I'm a healer. I don't deal well with dead things.

And so my hands shake furiously as I rip off the skin, peeling the carcasses down, and then slicing the meat, removing the tiny bones. It's disgusting work, and my hands feel thick and dirty, the meat and fat gathering under my fingernails. I work furiously though, quickly and quietly. Gale and Rory can do it without making a peep, and so I make it my job to do the same.

After about an hour and several squirrels, Rory notices my discomfort and saves me.

"Mom," he puts down his rabbit. "I'm gonna go get some water from the creek, supplies running low."

He stands up without waiting for an answer and grabs hold of the half-empty jugs, beckoning me to follow him.

"Well," he winks at me. "I'm going to need some help won't I?"

I smile and drop the bird in my hands immediately, jumping to my feet.

Gale laughs at me as I run away, "Don't like getting your hands too dirty eh Prim?"

"Nah," I yell back. "I'll leave all the dirty stuff up to you Mr. Miner." I stick out my tongue and chase Rory off into the woods.

We run to the creek and I jump into the water immediately without bothering to remove my clothing, thrusting my hands underneath the water's cool surface. I scrub my hands raw, picking under my fingernails with rocks and twigs, until any trace of dirt or meat is gone.

They shine pink when I remove them from the water and breathe a sigh of relief, and Rory laughs at me.

"Skinning animals not your thing Prim?" he chuckles.

"No, not really," I smile off into the woods. "That was always Katniss' job. I never had to get my hands dirty in that way."

"Don't like the mess?"

"No."

"Then what is it you don't like?"

"I uh…" I pause. "I guess I just don't deal well with death. I'm much more likely to try and heal the animal than to rip it's skin off you know?"

"Isn't that what you did with your goat?"

"Lady, yeah… and Buttercup too I guess…" I gasp and my hands shoot to my face. "Buttercup! I left her behind! I knew I couldn't save Lady but… but… Oh no!" I dissolve into sobs at the waters edge, and Rory's arms wrap tight around me.

"I'm sorry Prim." He soothes. "I really am."

"I should've, I should've saved him. I could've…"

"From what I remember, that cat was always pretty stubborn. I doubt he would have come with us… He probably got out on his own."

"You really think so?" I sniffle, raising my head from my hands.

"I'm sure…" Rory pauses. "Besides, I'm sure Gale would've cooked him by now had he actually come with us."

I can't help but laugh at the image and Rory joins in, and soon we're laughing in each other's arms at the waters edge.

After a moment of blissful silence, I can't help but speak my mind. "I love how you can make me laugh, even now…" I smile up at him. "Even in all this, you still make me happy. How do you do that?"

Rory blushes beet red and drops his gaze to the ground, a bashful smile creeping across his face.

"No really," I urge. "I mean it. After all we've been through… You can still make me feel good again. After the first announcement about the Quarter Quell I… I didn't think I'd ever feel good again… Thank you."

His eyes meet mine, and he speaks with such sincerity I feel myself melt into his arms.

"You deserve to feel good again Prim. You deserve to smile." He stares down at me, brushing the hair from my face. "You look so beautiful when you do."

And when he kisses me, it's filled with such warmth, and hope, and love; that my heart is ready to burst.

He pulls back, and we gaze into each other's eyes for another quiet moment.

"Come on," I say, stroking his cheek with my thumb. "Let's get the water."

He laughs and nods, and we complete our duty, filling up the jugs to the brim and carrying them back through the woods. They're so heavy I'm practically dragging them.

When we return to camp, everyone is quietly working or talking at the forest's edge. Everyone is cleaner, better, happier.

It's kind of a wonderful peace.

Maybe we're not so doomed after all.

I go to the kitchen and help the mother's prepare the meal, stirring the stew in a melodic silence.

I tune in to the Mockingjays chirping behind me, singing a beautiful song that I can't help but hum along to.

But, after a moment, the birds cease to sing, and I feel my stomach drop as I remember a warning from Katniss as we sat by the fence, listening to the birds.

"_Remember Prim, Mockingjays only ever stop singing when a hovercraft is near."_

My eyes grow wide with fear as I freeze for a moment and then burst into action.

"HOVERCRAFT" I shriek, and everyone stares at me as though I'm mad, but I'm frozen to the spot, unable to form any more words.

And that's when the first ship flies over.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH WE'RE COMING TO THE END. I'm so excited to finish this story, but at the same time I don't know what I'll do with myself when I do. So bittersweet. Anyways, I'm going to a concert tomorrow, so I may or may not update, but we'll see! Hope you guys enjoyed your long weekends if you had them. Thanks for reading guys!<strong>


	43. Visitors

The loud droning fills the clearing, and the wind starts to pick up, pulling and tugging at my hair, whipping it in front of my face as I stand, staring up at the bright blue sky as it's slowly eclipsed by a number of hovercraft.

"RUN!" I yell, finding my voice once more, but everyone else is one step ahead of me.

People are tearing apart the makeshift kitchen, piece by piece, throwing it all off into the woods so it's hidden.

Everyone else grabs whatever he or she can manage from the clearing and races off into the dense trees, desperate to get as far as they can and find a place to hide.

I'm too shocked to move.

Fear grips my body and my feet stay firmly planted on the ground.

I stand, frozen, watching in a terrifying silence, as the massive bodies of metal fly over the clearing and cross over us, like a flock of large metal birds.

They look so out of place in the sky, so futuristic in nature; they do not belong. They are anomaly.

I catch a glimpse of something gold glinting on the side of the closest one before Gale wraps his arms around me and tears me from where my feet remain firmly planted to the ground.

"Prim! What are you doing? Come on!" He screams as he shakes my shoulders violently, trying to wake me up from my state of shock.

But I just can't tear my eyes off the hovercraft.

Gale gives up on waking me up, and throws me over his shoulder, running off into the woods where we hide under a large bush with Rory, Vick and Posy.

Vick crouches silent, his eyes shut tight, while Posy shakes with fear in Rory's arms with tears streaming down her face as Rory attempts to soothe her.

"Shhh Posy, Shhh. You have to be quiet, okay? You have to be quiet." His voice trembles as he strokes her hair back and presses a finger to her tiny mouth, "Okay? Quiet. Be quiet. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Posy nods her head, but her bottom lip quivers and her eyes are wide with fear. I take a deep breath and find myself suddenly mobile again.

I break from Gale's grip and grab Posy from Rory's arms gently, holding her tight in my arms. Se turns into my chest and her tiny hands grip at my back tightly.

"Don't let go." She whispers into my shoulder, and I feel my own heart break.

"I won't let go Posy. I promise."

We hide in silence, staring out into the deserted clearing as not one, but three ships fly low over us, like massive metal birds of prey.

They fly so low I can make out the seams in the metal and as each one passes over us I see the same gold glinting on each side, but I can't make out what it is.

My hands shake with fear, but they stay wrapped tight around Posy. Rory's hand finds the small of my back and stays firmly planted there, but I can't tear my eyes from Gale.

He watches the clearing with his eyes intense, but wide with fear. His focus terrifies me, and his stony eyes are sharp, staring through the trees. His face has gone a ghostly pale since my first scream, and the colour has yet to return to his cheeks. His shoulders are shaking subtly, and I see his fingers tremble as he keeps one hand clutched tight on his bow.

Seeing Gale this scared rocks me to my very core.

We hide for a few minutes of terrifying silence before they fly over again.

They do this two more times before I see one circling back, leaving the others to continue sweeping the forest.

The hovercraft slowly lowers itself into the clearing, and I feel my stomach drop in fear as it drops its landing gear to the ground.

It lands quietly, stirring up the grasses and leaves and blowing them around the clearing, and the door opens.

"Shit." Gale whispers.

Everything settles quickly in the clearing, and four men walk slowly out of the hovercraft, guns raised. They all look like soldiers, but not like any soldiers I've ever seen before; not like Peacekeepers. They're dressed head to toe in soft grey clothing, a matching set of pants, t-shirt and shoes, and they each the same small gold glint reflecting off their chest above their heart. I can tell they've got some symbol embroidered there and I squint my eyes intently.

I try to make it out, but I'm just too far away.

I can't help myself.

I slowly unwrap myself from Posy and hand her off to Rory.

"It's all okay Posy. Just hold on to Rory, okay? It's all going to be okay. I'm not leaving you, I promise." I whisper, smoothing her hair.

She passes into his arms soundlessly, and I say a silent thank you in my head.

Posy has never been this quiet or complacent before.

_Thank goodness._

I slowly creep out from the bush, but Gale's hand grips my wrist tightly, holding me back. I whip my head around and meet his cold, grey eyes, full of fear.

"What are you doing?" He hisses, "Get back here! Don't be stupid Prim."

"I gotta see. I'll be fine."

Gale shakes his head, pulling me back. "Don't be stupid Prim. Please."

"Trust me." I whisper.

Gale pauses for a moment, staring at me with such fear and worry I consider sitting back down with them behind the bush, but then he nods, and loosens his grip on my arm, instead placing a single finger to his lips.

I place a finger to my own quietly, and slip away from them.

I feel Gale and Rory's eyes on my back the entire time.

Luckily for me, being quiet actually seems to run in my family, and I've only improved since being in the woods.

I tiptoe silently through the brush to a large oak tree and peer around, desperately trying to get a good view of the symbol on the soldier's chests.

They keep turning from me, and I silently curse as I move soundlessly from tree to tree, getting dangerously close to the clearing.

The gold shines from the side of the hovercraft, and I squint my eyes tightly until I can make it out.

'_The Donner'_

Madge's soft voice fills my head immediately and I have to clap a hand over my mouth to stop myself from audibly gasping in shock.

"_Remember the name Donner. Remember it, and you'll understand when the time comes."_

I hold my breath as I look closer and recognize that the _O_ in Donner is not actually an O.

It's Katniss' Mockingjay pin.

My heart thumps so loud in my chest; I swear the soldiers can hear it.

But I'm still not entirely sure yet. Something in my gut tells me this isn't safe, something scares me about these men and their guns and their large metal birds.

Still, I have to get a closer look.

I sneak up to a rock right at the edge of the clearing, a boulder twice my size. I peer around and get a clear view of the chest of one of the soldiers.

And sure enough, there it is.

A golden Mockingjay, embroidered right above his heart.

My heart thuds louder and faster as I feel myself standing, jumping to my feet and slowly stepping out into the clearing.

"Hey!" I yell at the soldiers who now stand together in a small circle, kicking at a forgotten pack, left behind by someone too scared to care.

They stare at me in shock for a moment, hands tight on their guns, and one begins to walk slowly towards me.

"And you are?" he asks, curiously.

He measures me up with his eyes and I can almost feel his surprise; a small, young, blonde, skinny girl covered in dirt, running out of the woods and screaming at men with guns.

He must be wondering if I'm mad or stupid.

Rethinking the situation, I wonder the same thing myself.

"My name is Primrose Everdeen." I announce loudly, my strong voice-sounding alien to my own ears. "Now tell me where my sister is."

The soldier gives me a confused and shocked look for a moment before his eyes widen and I stand, frozen, as the other three soldiers spin around and train their guns on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Second last chapter, UGH. I'm getting emotional. This is bad. I promise I will post the FINAL chapter of Run For Me tomorrow, and that'll be that and I will cry and not know what to do with my life.<strong>

**IN THE MEANTIME. Read, review, let me know how I've done.**

**Thanks!**


	44. Sanctuary

"STOP!" I hear Rory cry as he crashes through the forest.

I'm too scared to move. My feet stay planted as the other three soldiers spin wildly around, trying to find the source of the voice within the woods, pointing their guns off into the trees.

Rory races out into the clearing and stands directly in front of me, protective. He throws his arms around his back, and his grip finds mine and holds my hand tightly.

"Don't touch her." He spits at the soldiers.

His voice sounds harsh and angry, but his soft yet tight hold on my hand couldn't be more revealing. He's absolutely terrified.

He stands, trembling, before me and I wrap both my hands around his and squeeze tight as he raises his voice once more, "Don't touch her."

But they don't seem to be moving. They simply stand there, eyes wide and mouths gaping as they stare at us both, incredulous. But they don't drop their guns.

A menacing voice calls out to us from the woods, and my heart stops as we all spin around, scared.

Gale stands glowering at the edge of the clearing, an arrow raised and ready, aimed at the head of the solider nearest me. "Don't you dare shoot," He hisses at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the soldier lets his gun drop, and slowly unwraps the straps from around his neck. "Take it easy there tough guy, we're not going to do anything." He slowly places his gun on the ground and stands up, raising his hands above his head.

Gale watches this carefully, and then sets his sights on the other three, "Come on," he snarls, "Drop 'em boys."

The other soldiers stand for a moment, uncertain, but soon drop their guns as well, and stand together in the clearing, hands raised.

"Look, son" the head soldier calls. "We're not here to hurt you."

"The guns were just for fun then."

"Look kid, we're four guys with a hovercraft and guns, you're one guy from 12 with a bow and arrow. If we wanted to take your out we could've, right?" He shrugs.

Gale's eyes glower, but he doesn't drop the arrow, "I'm not a kid."

"No, I'm sure you're not. Look man," the soldier gestures to the Mockingjay emblazoned on his chest, "I'm pretty sure you know what this is, don't you?"

"More or less," Gale replies curtly.

The soldier begins to move slowly towards Gale, his hands still raised. "Now I've got a serious question for you. You guys seem awfully far from 12. Most of the citizens didn't make it 5 miles into the forest. How on earth did you get all the way out here?"

"We were told to get as far away as we could… that someone was going to come get us."

"And who told you that son?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just figuring out if you are who we think you are… So who told you?"

Gale's voice drops, "She didn't make it out."

The soldier nods to himself quietly. "So Madge Undersee sent you then."

I see Gale's back stiffen at the mention of her name, and he slowly lowers his bow to the ground.

"Yeah," he whispers in disbelief. "Yeah she did."

"Well then, Gale Hawthorne." The soldier offers out his hand. "We're the good guys."

I see Gale's expression turn from disbelief, to confusion, to frustration, to relief and back to sadness all in a flash.

"Glad you could make it," he sneers, offering his hand.

"We're certainly glad you could son. Now, is it just you three?"

And at that moment, all of the survivors in our group slowly emerge from the woods and enter the clearing, holding tight to one another's hands.

They emerge from the bushes, some climbing down from treetops, others coming up from rocks; some drenched in water from the creek. They emerge, hesitant, from their hiding spots.

"Not really." Gale replies.

The soldier nods, and signals to the other three to rally everyone up and bring them into the hovercraft. And then he walks over to Rory and I and kneels down, staring me right in the face.

"Sorry about that back there. Didn't think we'd actually find you, bit of a shock when you popped out of the bushes. You are certainly a smart young girl Miss Everdeen."

"Sometimes you have to be." I reply steadily, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

He nods solemnly and I raise my eyes to meet his.

His eyes shock me. A bright green colour that is smooth as water, but glistens like grass fresh with dew. They stand out from his smooth tan face and his jet-black hair.

His eyes meet mine, and for a moment I want to trust him; but I'm still so on edge that I don't think I can.

_Katniss wouldn't_.

_Would she?_

I don't have time to consider what my sister would do anymore as the soldier manages to convince Rory to leave my side for a precious moment so he can speak to me alone. Rory leaves me hesitantly, giving my hand one last squeeze before he walks over to his mother, Gale, Vick and Posy. The green eyes find mine stare deep into me as he speaks to me softly.

"So, Primrose Everdeen… How'd you know it was us?"

"Donner, on the side of your ship… Madge told me to remember the name." I reply, "and the pin. You have her Mockingjay on your ships too."

"Ahh," he nods. "You are smart. And brave too; what you did there, jumping into the clearing on your own, that was _very_ brave. We'd almost given up hope that we'd ever find you."

"Have you been looking for that long?"

"Since the explosion. We waited for the Capitol hovercrafts to leave the airspace, and since we've been sending teams out all over the forest. We've managed to find some other survivors; but we knew we had to find you."

"Who's 'we'?" I ask, confused.

"Well," he sighs, standing up tall in front of me and offering his hand, "_I_ am Captain Puck, and _we_ are from District thirteen."

I step back in shock, and I almost feel my feet fall from under me.

Puck reaches out quickly, and steadies me by my wrists.

"I know," he says softly, gently patting my hand. "It's a lot to take in. But all that will be explained in time. In the meantime, we ought to get going. The Capitol crafts have been coming back regularly to sweep the area, they're keen to finish off anyone they find. We're lucky you weren't found yet."

Puck nods to me politely and rushes away to convene with the other members of District 13, and I'm only alone for a moment before Rory rushes up behind me and places his hands gently on my shoulders, steadying me.

"Prim? Is everything all right?" he whispers in my ear urgently, his arms slowly wrapping and tightening around my waist as he holds me to him safely.

He's all that's holding me up right now, but I still need to know more.

I slip out of Rory's embrace and race after Puck, not fully in control of my body. My feet fly out in front of my and my head feels light as I go over and over what's just happened in my head.

"Wait!" I cry, my voice cracking, and he stops suddenly, turning to face me.

I fall to my knees before him, not fully able to form the words yet, gasping and blubbering as I choke back the tears.

"Primrose?" he kneels down and cups my face, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head violently, the emotion brimming up inside me.

"Where is my sister?" I cry out, staring desperately into his deep green eyes.

"She's safe." He says steadily, his eyes not leaving mine. "She's back in 13 in the hospital."

_In the hospital._

But I have to hold back the tears for just a moment longer, because I still need to know more.

"And Peeta?" I whisper.

Puck's eyes drop from mine, and he stares silently at the ground for a moment before he stands up again, his hand dropping from my cheek, walking away.

I can't think, I can't breathe.

My heart stops in my chest and a lump forms in my throat.

My mind wants to run wild and think of all that's happening to him right now, where he could be, what happened to him.

_Peeta without his Katniss._

That's almost as terrifying as Katniss without her Peeta.

I shake the thoughts from my head and fill the empty space with blanks, refusing to let myself go there.

I couldn't handle it if I did.

Rory's arms find me again, and I find myself walking and being led slowly tin a mob that's making its way onto the hovercraft.

The bright fluorescent lights glare down at me from the ships interior, and it's all too much to take in at once. I crave the sunlight; the soft rays that hit you and make you feel warm and safe. I feel the sudden urge to race off into the trees again, stay in the sanctuary that's only begun to feel like home.

The tears begin to pour from my eyes, and the only thing holding me up is Rory's arms as we make our way up the into the ship.

"Her and him," a rough male voice calls out from behind us. "I need them."

I spin around, suddenly mobile again, and find a rough, callused, familiar finger pointing at my face and Gale's.

"I need _them_." Haymitch Abernathy repeats steadily, his dark, red-rimmed eyes staring right into mine. "Now."

And that's when everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>So then... That's that! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and being so supportive as I work on quite possibly the biggest writing project I have completed thus far in my writing career. I've never really done anything of this magnitude before, and I appreciate you guys reading it and helping me on my way through, encouraging me and giving me feedback, it really does mean a lot to me. Please, let me know how you liked my story! I know I certainly loved writing from Prim's POV, and it's certainly something I want to continue, so I AM going to be writing Mockingjay from Prim's POV, or the 'continuation' of Run For Me. I'm going to take a couple of weeks off though to get my bearings with school again and do some other work, but you can expect something coming soon! In the meantime, you guys can probably expect a couple One shots (maybe one from Delly? Who knows), as I doubt I'll be able to stay away for that long. :)<strong>

**Thank you all SO MUCH for reading, I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read, review, respond, anything. Thanks so much guys, and I hope you enjoyed _Run For Me._**


End file.
